My Brother's Keeper
by LadyCizzle
Summary: After everything he's done Grant Ward didn't believe he was worthy of a second chance. Unfortunately for him his siblings believe otherwise. Thomas and Rose Ward will stand by their brother on his journey to become a good man. Even if that means spending six months in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody. Inhuman Wards, yes all three of them. Plus Skyeward
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I tried, I really did but unfortunately I'm weak. I tried to keep myself from posting this fic because I'm already working on one but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. So then I started writing it down but for some reason that wasn't enough and the muse, well she can be a handful at times and demanded I post it. Now here I am, posting AOS fanfic number two. In case you're wondering yes, another Grant redemption fic, takes place a few months after season two finale but there are a few changes. Also, Hellfire Ward. Why, because I thought it would be fun. Plus a few more surprises along the way. This fic is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. You're welcome.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Thomas Ward used to be unhappy. He lived in a home where his mother was emotionally abusive and his father mentally. His older brother Christian was a masochist who enjoyed beating him and his older brother Grant. And sometimes, when he was feeling extra evil he would force Grant to hit him or else he would. He didn't mind it so much when that happened because he knew that Grant didn't want to hurt him. He knew that if Grant refused then Christian would follow through with the threat and Christian's beatings were worse by far. Even after the incident at the well Thomas still couldn't find it in his heart to hate Grant.

Then the worse thing happened. Grant was sent to military school leaving him and their little sister Rose to suffer at Christian's hand. And just like he did with Grant, he forced him to hit Rose. One night he tried to stand up for them by refusing Christian's demands. Instead of listening Thomas watched helplessly as his brother threw their eight year old sister down the stairs. He rushed to her side, crying out for help as blood pooled beneath Rose's head all while Christian stood at the top of the stairs laughing. Later that night as Rose lied in the hospital, fighting for her life, Thomas called Grant. The next night their house was set on fire with Christian inside. Grant was the blame and was arrested while Christian remained unscathed. After the fire Thomas was sent to live with a relative far away from his home where Rose joined him several months later when she was healed. For the first time they were happy. Thomas only wished that Grant was there too to enjoy the happiness and that Christian had died in the fire.

Fifteen years later Thomas could say his life was good. He lived with his sister Rose in a two bedroom apartment in LA of all places. Far from his New England upbringing. He worked as a 8th grade middle school English teacher and loved his job. Rose worked as an E.R nurse at the local hospital. They hadn't seen or heard from their parents or Christian since they were sent to live with their Aunt Lilian. The siblings liked it that way, not wanting any contact from the people that treated them so horrendously. But sometimes, when a traumatic memory emerged after a bad day, the siblings thought about their brother Grant and wondered if he was still alive. The last time their family spoke of him was to inform them that he had ran away from the detention facility and could not be found. While their parents had dismissed their second born their grandmother had done everything she could to find him. When she died a few years after Grant disappeared the search for their brother stopped and his name was rarely mentioned.

Then a year ago Rose and Thomas turned on the television to see the brother they hadn't seen or heard from in fifteen years face plastered all over the news. They were calling him a traitor, a murderer who worked for a terrorist organization. To make matters worse Christian was to oversee his punishment as to the agreement made by the fallen government agency S.H.I.E.L.D. For the first time in years Thomas wanted to reach out to Christian to see if the news was true. However, he never got the chance because a few days later it was reported that he and their parents were dead and the house burned to the ground. The perpetrator was none other than Grant who immediately became a fugitive on the run from the law.

When news of their deaths Thomas could admit with honesty that he felt nothing. In fact he was slightly happy that the people who did nothing but make his and siblings life miserable were finally gone. Still, they wondered what Grant was doing or if he was even still alive but they were happy.

* * *

One year later

Thomas Ward awoke to the smell of coffee filling his apartment and instantly knew that his sister Rose was already awake. Out of the two Rose was the natural early riser. Even when she didn't have the morning shift at the hospital she woke up before the sun did. Thomas, however, was the opposite. Sure being an English teacher didn't allow for one to sleep in one school days but during the weekends, holidays, and summer vacation Thomas normally wouldn't get out if bed until eleven. He glanced at his clock and winced when he saw that it was only 8:20 in the morning. He immediately turned over to go back to sleep. His plan didn't get far when his sister barged into his room and jumped on the bed.

"Get up, " was what she said.

Thomas didn't budge. "Go away," he groaned, grabbing his pillow and placing it over his head. It didn't help.

"No, " said Rose as she grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor. "You need to get up. "

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because," she smiled sweetly. "You promised to come to the gym with me." Her brother opened his mouth to protest but she she quickly responded. "And I can't do it later because I have the night shift tonight at the hospital."

"Rosie, " he started to mumbled, pointing blindly towards the clock.

"Tommy," she whined playfully as she grabbed his covers and pulled them towards her. "Get up. " She threw his covers on the floor and stood up. She smirked at the glare Tommy threw her as she made her way towards the door. "Now, " she growled, leaving the room.

Thomas continued to glare at the empty spot his sister recently occupied before getting out of bed to grab his sheets and pillow from the floor. He threw them back on the bed, mumbling as he did so. "I hate you so much," he hissed as he started getting dressed.

"Love you too brother, " she yelled to him from the kitchen.

Thomas could only shake his head unable to figure out how she heard him from two rooms away. Ten minutes later he was walked into the kitchen, frown still on his face, as his sister smiled at him from the table, mouth full of toast.

"Good Morning."

Thomas grunted back as he grabbed a mug from the cabinet and began pouring himself some coffee. He finished the mug and immediately began pouring a second cup, gulping it down as fast as he did the first one. Finally he made his way over to his sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning," he said as he grabbed her second piece of toast.

"You're welcome," she grumbled, tapping him on the shoulder as she went to refill her mug. She rolled her eyes when Thomas responded by opening his mouth to show off his partly chewed food. "Idiot," she scoffed, rolling her eyes again and sipping on her coffee.

"But you love me anyway."

"Whatever." They finished their morning routine in silence. Thomas eating his toast and reading the local paper while Rose disappeared into the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out, dressed in her work-out attire and her curly red hair pulled up into a tight ponytail.

"Hey Tommy," she called out as she walked back into the kitchen. "Did you pick up my fish oil pills like I asked? I can't find them in the bathroom."

He frowned, looking up at his sister as he tried to recall if he had or not. Finally it dawn on him that he, in fact, had did as she requested. "Yeah, they're in my room," he answered, standing up. "I was so tired when I got in that I just threw them on the nightstand instead of putting them in the bathroom." He quickly rushed to retrieve them. Moments later he came back with the sealed bottle and handed it to her.

Rose frowned as she read the label. "This isn't the brand I normally buy."

"They were all out of those," replied Thomas. "That brand was all they had."

"But-"

"Does it really matter which brand you buy. They're all filled with the same thing, fish guts. I don't even know why you take them," he shrugged as he slipped on his sneakers.

"They help keep your immune system strong and promote heart health," Rose replied, opening the bottle. "As I nurse I need to do whatever I can to keep from getting ill. I can't do my job if I'm sick nor can I do it if I'm the one affecting the patients. It's called being responsible."

Thomas pouted. "Hey I'm responsible. I'm a teacher for Christ's sake."

"Yeah you're responsible for the minds of the future children of America. Your body, however, is one cheeseburger away from a heart attack. All you eat is junk," chastised Rose, frowning disappointingly as she thought about her brother's eating habits. He lived off take-out and snack food.

Thomas could only shrug. "Well if they didn't want people to eat junk they shouldn't have made it so delicious," he retorted, crossing his arms.

"You know heart disease runs in our family."

"So does alcoholism but that doesn't stop you from engaging in a fruity margarita every now and again."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is," she growled as she put on her shoes. "Look, all I'm saying is that it wouldn't kill you to eat a salad every now and then."

"You don't know that."

Rose snorted and shook her head. "I'm a nurse. I know that and more. I also know that you should start taking a daily regimen of vitamins. They do wonders for your body," Rose replied, popping a pill into her mouth. "I'm just saying."

"Fine, give me those," he huffed as he grabbed the bottle from her hand and took one of the pills. "I feel healthy already," he smirked after he swallowed it.

Rose rolled her eyes. "As a nurse I should advise you to talk to your doctor before starting a new vitamin regiment."

Thomas scoffed. It never failed for his sister to remind him of her profession and constantly give him medical advice, whether he wanted it or not. "It's one fish oil pill. What's the worst that can happen?" he smirked as he closed the bottle and sat it on the kitchen table.

Not having anything to add, Rose simply shrugged. "Let's get out of here," she said as she grabbed her bag and tablet. "The sooner we get back the sooner I can get some sleep."

Thomas nodded his head and followed his sister out of the apartment.

* * *

An hour and a half later Thomas and Rose returned home. Even though they spent an hour at the gym they were more tired than usual. In fact, both siblings found it hard to get through their workout. They each had to stop multiple times to rest or drink water. Rose, an avid runner, found it hard to keep up with her usual speed on the treadmill while Thomas's weightlifting became harder with each set he used.

"I thought you said taking vitamins would improve my health," grumbled Thomas as he fell onto the couch as soon as he entered the living area. His entire body hurt and he didn't even complete the workout like he usually did. "I feel like crap."

"Well when you eat is crap the outcome isn't that surprising."

"What about you? You eat healthy, exercise regularly, and take vitamins daily. Why do you feel like me?"

Rose shrugged. She took as seat next to Thomas and finished the water she had been drinking. "Maybe I'm coming down with something," she answered once she was finished.

Thomas sighed. "Great. Now we're both gonna be sick."

"Stop being a baby. If we are coming down with something all we need is rest and plenty of fluids. Go lie down if you feel that bad."

"I would but I can't move," Thomas replied unhappily, sinking further down into the chair. All of the sudden he felt drowsy.

Rose felt it too, wanting nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep. "Normally I would call you an idiot for saying that but right now I am inclined to agree," she slurred as she turned to the side and rested her head on the arm of the sofa. "I don t think I can move either."

"Doesn't matter. We can just sleep here."

"Okay."

Thomas opened his mouth to respond but he was too tired. Instead, he copied his sister and rested his head on the arm of the sofa. It was uncomfortable but he couldn't be bothered to care. All he had the energy to do was close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again it was late in the afternoon. His mouth was dry, head pounding, and his entire body hurt. Slowly he began to sit up, hands reaching out to grab his phone and check the time. However, before his hand could make contact the phone, and the table it was sitting on flew across he room. It was if a gust of heavy wind had caused the table to move. Surprised, Thomas jumped up only for the same thing to happen to all the pictures on the wall, bursts of wind knocking them down. He didn't know what was happening and turned to Rose hoping to get an explanation. But instead of sitting beside him like she was when they fell asleep he found her sitting in the corner. Her knees were pulled up against her chest and her hands covered her ears. Thomas took tentative steps towards her.

"Rose," he called nervously as she began shaking her head. "Rose are you okay?"

"Make it stop," she whispered softly. "Make it stop."

He listened to repeat the mantra as he walked closer to her. He knelt down in front of her to see that she had tears streaming down her face. "Rose," he whispered and reached out to touch her. When he did the same thing that happened to the table and pictures happened with the end table and lamp. Both flying across the room and crashing to the ground. "Rose."

"Something's wrong Tommy," she cried, as she rocked back and forth, her ears covered. "Something's wrong with us."

* * *

Chapter One down. I know, no Grant this chapter but he will make an appearance soon. Since I'm not sure how the fish oil pills will give the Inhumans their powers in this story they fall asleep and then wake up with powers. Also I think that if Grant has alien DNA or blood then so would his siblings, like the Power of Three. But this is fanfiction so I guess it really doesn't matter how I do. If you like what you've read don't be afraid to drop me a review. They really make me happy, deliriously happy. Anyways enough with the chit chat so until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I know, it's been like two days since I posted the first chapter but since I'm updating all my other fics on this site I decided to do this one as well. I hope you guys don't mind. Now I'm not sure if I'll be posting more than once a week but that could be a possibility. I already have like ten chapters written and my mind is just adding more to the story. Anyways the love for this fic has been super awesome with the reviews and the follows, and the favorites. My inbox has never been so flooded. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to show their love. You guys rock. Just like it was stated in the first chapter this fic is not beta'd so all mistakes, and I do mean all, are my own. Hopefully I caught them all but there might be a few lurking around waiting to cause a scene. If you happen to see one just pretend you didn't :-) Now to the disclaimer.

But first, I would like to dedicate this chapter to JuicyJams who sent me a lovely PM inviting me to visit her hate-free forum for AOS. As someone who occasional dabbles in fics of the 'slash' kind I know what it's like to have your favorite OTP hated on for the simple fact that it's not canon or real enough. This is fanfiction and people who post are able to write how they want or wish the show would be. So JuicyJams this chapter is for you and for all of those people who don't know about her forum go check it out. You might enjoy it. Now I think it's disclaimer time.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Thomas sat there in front of Rose, afraid to move. It occurred to him that every time he attempted to reach for something it ended up being thrown. He didn't know what was going on but he knew it had something to do with him.

Rose was worse, He wanted to reach out and comfort his sister who was still mumbling 'make it stop' as she continued to rock. He didn't know what happened to her but he knew it couldn't be good.

"Rose," he said her name again, this time keeping his hands down. "Rose I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"Everything," she cried out painfully as she finally opened her eyes. "Everything's wrong."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Me. I'm wrong. I'm different now."

"Different how?" he asked confused.

"You're scared."

"Of course I am, you won't tell me what's wrong."

"You're scared and worried. But Ms. Myers upstairs is sad. She's heartbroken. And the guy in 2B is angry. He's so mad that he wants to hit something. And Kelly, the little girl from the first floor, is overjoyed because she finally got something she really wanted."

Thomas leaned back, confused and amazed. "How do you know all this?"

"Because I can feel it," Rose hissed, beating her hand against her chest. "I can feel the emotions of everyone around me. You, Ms Myers, Kelly. I can even feel emotions from other people that live in the building. In my head," she cried. "They're all in my head."

"This doesn't make any sense," replied Thomas nervously. "What's happening to us."

"I don't know. I wish I knew but I don't. I just want it to stop. It's too much."

Thomas knew they needed to figure out what was going on and to do it they needed to get off of the floor. "Come on let's-" he began, reaching towards his sister as he spoke.

She quickly pulled away from him. "No, don't touch me. I've seen what you've done."

"Rose I-"

"It's like gust of wind shoot out of your hand every time you move them."

"Rose that's impossible. Everything you're saying is impossible."

"Really. Then how can you explain why things keep flying around the room but only when you move your hands? Or the fact that I can feel your confusion coursing through my body? I know it seems impossible but it's what's happening!" she yelled.

Thunder suddenly clapped outside causing both of them to jump.

Thomas looked out of the window and noticed that there wasn't a dark cloud in the sky. "Was that you?" Thomas asked his sister.

Rose shook her head, unsure. "I don't know."

"This is ridiculous," Thomas scoffed, throwing his hands up. When he did the entire living room filled with tornado like wind knocking him down and pushing Rose back against the wall.

"Tommy hands!," she yelled at him and once again thunder boomed outside.

Thomas immediately lowered them and the wind suddenly disappeared. Not wanting it to happen again, he sat firmly on his hands. "What the hell is going on"" he hissed as he accessed the damage of the room. The living room was in complete shambles thanks to him.

Rose shrugged fearfully. "I don't know but whatever it is doesn't seem good."

"There is an explanation for this. There has to be." His head snapped up and he gave his sister a tense smile. "Hey, maybe we're magical," he suggested playfully.

"We aren't leprechauns Tommy," Rose snapped, rolling her eyes

"We are part Irish."

"Would you stop being an idiot and focus!" shouted Rose and once again the sound of booming thunder filled the sky this time followed by a flash of lightening.

"I seriously think you're doing that," he whispered nervously as he looked up at her.

Rose frowned sadly. "I know, me too."

Thomas sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," groaned Rose. "You can't move your hands and I can barely stand. I need to call the hospital and let them know I won't be in tonight."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"That you're starting tornadoes with your hands and I'm feeling the emotions of the entire world," she replied sarcastically, shaking her head. "I'm gonna tell them I came down with a virus and won't be able to come in. They should go for it."

"Good. It will give us time to figure out what to do," stated Thomas, nodding his head.

"Yeah. Lets hope so."

* * *

An hour later the siblings were still sitting on the floor. Rose was still swimming in what felt like a sea of emotions but she wasn't in as much pain as she was before. Thomas could move his hands but only if he did so slowly. After two more outburst he realized that sudden movements only inflicted more damage to his possessions. Rose had called the hospital and feed the supervisor the lie about being sick. Her only concern was that she get better soon and hoped she would be in for tomorrow's shift. Rose quickly doubted it.

"So any theories yet on what happened to us," asked Rose cynically as she leaned back against the chair. Thomas had been able to grab his laptop from his room and immediately began searching for answers.

"No," he answered sorrowfully as he closed another web-page. "So far the only things I were able to find were ramblings from crazy people. One person had even gone so far as to write an article that suggest we might have alien DNA."

"And?"

Thomas scoffed. "And what. That guy was obviously a nutcase."

"Seriously," laughed Rose mockingly. "After everything we've seen happen in the last few years. Secret government agencies coming out of hiding, aliens trying to take over the planet, robots trying to do the same thing. Let's not forget about the freaking man in an iron suit who happens to be friends with the Norse God of thunder who is an alien. After all that you find it hard to believe that we could possible have alien DNA," finished Rose with a smirk.

"Um do you not remember who our parents are? They're as pure-blood as they come," Thomas replied, totally not ashamed of his use of an Harry Potter reference. "You know they wouldn't dare breed with anyone who had alien DNA."

"They would if they didn't know," countered Rose. "All I saying is that we shouldn't be so quick to dismiss the author of the article. After all we've seen who knows what else is out there."

Thomas shrugged. "Sorry. I don't believe it."

"Then lets here you explanation then."

He opened his mouth but quickly closed it. "I don't have one," he finally answered. "Yet but I'm going to find out what's wrong with us. I promise."

"Okay. Well while you do that I'm going back to sleep. These emotions are draining every ounce of energy I have. Especially those coming from the couple across the street who are seriously going at it like bunnies."

"You can feel that?"

"Not the act itself," Rose replied squeamishly. "But the lust and wanton passion projecting from the act. Yep."

Thomas groaned. "That's disgusting considering the fact that they are in their early sixties."

"Tell me about it," snorted Rose sleepily as she rested her head against the wall. Once again she found herself incredibly tired. "These emotions are draining," she repeated for a second time, her eyes closing. "Tommy."

"Yeah Rosie."

"We're gonna be okay right," she asked him in a childlike voice.

He placed the laptop on the floor and slowly wrapped his arms around his sister. Pulling her in close, he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah Rosie. We're gonna be just fine. I promise you."

"I believe you," she whispered before drifting to sleep once more.

Once he was sure she was fully asleep, he slowly lifted her up and carried her to her room. Gently he placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Silently, he watched her for a few moments before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ten minutes later it began to rain.

* * *

There you have it folks chapter two. I know, not as long as the first one and still no Grant but but still a good chapter right. Yes, that was a lame attempt of me fishing for compliments. A girl has to do what a girl has to do. Also Grant will show up. That I promise you. Hopefully you liked this chapter and if you did let me know. Until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm back. I know, another fast update but I like writing this fic so much that I've been typing non-stop. Well, not non-stop but a lot. I'm happy that people are responding well to this story. I have to admit that I was worried because I'm adding in characters that aren't in the show but so far no one seems to care because they are two busy loving this story. Yes, I'm bragging but only a little. Like I said before unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. If you find one you can let me know but I probably won't do anythng about it. Laziness, what can I say. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Two hours later Thomas was still busy researching the cause of their new-found powers. He had taken a small break in between to clean up the living room. It took some time, Thomas once or twice knocking things over that he had picked up, but he was finally able to put everything back in it's proper place. He was hungry but wasn't sure if he should cook anything so he settled for a sandwich instead.

The had even checked in on Rose who was still sleeping. Outside the rain had softened but there was an occasional flash of lightening or boom of thunder. Thomas now believed that it was Rose who was the cause of the current storm outside having caught her tossing in her sleep at the same time lightening flashed in the sky. Somehow her emotions were tied to the weather. He had just put down his laptop when his sister's cry alerted him that she was awake.

In his haste to get to her room he banged his left knee against the table and cried out in pain. He ran to Rose's room and swung open the door to find her sitting up and clutching her left knee. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she hissed as she rubbed her knee. "I just felt this sudden pain in my knee when I went to stand."

"You didn't hit it."

Rose shook her head. "No."

Thomas wearily walked over to her and lifted her pants leg. There was a slight bruise already beginning to form. "No way."

Rose stared up at him confused. "What."

Thomas didn't respond, instead he sat down next to Rose and raised his left pants leg. In the same spot as his sister's, a darker bruise had formed. "I hit my leg," he began, his voice soft. "I hit my leg on the table when I was rushing to your room. You felt my pain."

"My knee is currently bruised. I think I felt a little more than your pain."

"So does this mean that we're connected somehow. That my pain is your pain and vice versa."

"I don't know. Lets test it."

"How?"

"Like this," Rose said as she pinched Thomas on the arm. Both of them hissed in pain and Rose looked down to see a red spot growing on the spot that she had pinched Thomas. "Now you do me."

Thomas pinched his sister, not as hard as she had done but enough to inflict some pain. He didn't feel anything but winced slightly under the glare of his sister. "I'm guessing that hurt you."

"I'm guess you didn't feel anything."

Shaking his head, he smiled. "Nope, not a thing."

Rose sighed. "Then I guess we're only slightly connected. I can feel your pain but you can't feel mine."

"Maybe it has something with you being an empath."

"A what now?" said Rose baffled.

"I been doing some research," Thomas began. "And apparently an empath is someone who can feel the emotions of others. The title is usually reserved for like super sensitive people who carry healing rocks and read auras or crap like that but it totally applies to you." He paused and turned towards the window. "Although I'm not so sure how it ties in with the whole 'control the weather' thing," he said, pointing outside.

Rose frowned. "How do you know it's me doing it for sure?"

"Remember when you were ten and you thought on of your friends stole your gymnast Barbie."

A feeling of dread pooled in the bottom of her stomach. "Yeah."

"She didn't," Thomas smirked. "I accidentally melted the head and threw it away so you wouldn't find out."

"What!" she screamed and just as Thomas expected thunder roared across the sky.

Thomas chuckled. "Yeah, all you."

Rose huffed and crossed her arms. "I can't believe you did that."

"Well it's your fault for leaving it close to the stove," argued Thomas with a smirk.

"You could have told me," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"I know but it's too late to do anything about it now. How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"My head hurts but it's not as bad as it was the first time I woke up," replied Rose, shaking her head. "It's more like a dull ache now."

"Same with me. I managed to straighten the living room up and only caused two accidents in the process. By the way we need a TV."

Rose snorted. "Of course we do."

"Are you hungry?" Thomas asked. "I thought about cooking but didn't trust myself around the stove. I'd hate for the entire kitchen to end up next door."

Shaking her head, Rose laughed. "That would not be good. And no, I'm not really hungry. Mostly I'm tired."

"Again."

"Like I said, emotions are draining."

"Well you just lie back down and I'll bring you a sandwich and a bottled water."

She did as she was told, lying back down on the bed, burying herself beneath the blanket. Even though she had just woke up minutes again her body wanted to sleep again. "And two Tylenol please. It might help with the headache."

"You got it." Thomas stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Thomas."

He stopped suddenly and turned around. "Yeah."

"Be careful. Try not to break anything else would you."

"I'll try my best," he grinned.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Good."

* * *

The next morning Rose stumbled out of bed and headed straight to her brother's room. She didn't remember much after she fell asleep the third time. Only that Thomas came back with her food and medicine like she asked. He stayed with her until she ate at least half the sandwich and drunk most of the water before he allowed her to take the pain meds. After that the rest of the night was spent sleeping with bouts of consciousness in between.

Rose opened the door to find Thomas's bed empty.

"Thomas, are you here?" she asked as she checked the bathroom next. When she moved to the living room she discovered that he wasn't in there either. Closing her eyes she suddenly realized that she couldn't feel him at all. The emotions of her neighbors swirled inside her but there was nothing emitting from Thomas. She started to panic when she noticed a note sitting on the counter.

 _Rose,_

 _I'm writing this to let you know that I haven't been captured by the government, yet. We're out of milk and since I won't cook I want cereal instead. Be back soon_

 _-Tommy._

Rose let out a sigh of relief as she threw the note in the trash and began making coffee. Even after sleeping for over ten hours last night she still needed to feed her caffeine addiction. The pot had just began to brew when she suddenly felt panic begin to rise inside her. Adrenaline began pumping through her veins as her heart began to race. She was scared, distressed, and overwhelmed all at the same time. Her emotions were running rapid and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Just like last night thunder began to boom and lightening started to flash. She knew it wouldn't be long before rain began to fall if she didn't calm herself down. Suddenly it became clear to her who's emotions she was feeling.

She ran to the door and flung it open just in time for her brother to come running instead.

"Tommy, what the hell?"

"I think I might be in trouble."

"What?"

"I was at the store a few blocks from here getting milk when out of nowhere these kids bump into me. I raise my hands to keep myself from falling over when all of the sudden everything is being swept up in this wind storm. I tried to stop it but every time I moved my hands it just kept getting bigger and bigger. People were being thrown, things were flying, shelves were falling. I didn't know what to do, I panicked and ran out."

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, I don't think so. I had my hood up and sunglasses on. To anyone I'm just a normal person on the street."

"A normal person with the power to create F5 tornadoes at will."

"Oh please it was nowhere near an F5. And what about you little Ms. Rainmaker or should I say Lady Hurricane."

"Well it's your fault. Out of everyone I feel your emotions the strongest which means when you're in distress I'm in distress. Oh, and by the way, thanks for the adrenaline rush."

"Adrenaline rush. I was scared, maybe a bit terrified at the prospect of being caught but adrenaline rush."

"I had to be coming from you Tommy because-" Whatever Rose was about to say died on her lips when a sharp pain ripped through her right shoulder causing her to fall to the floor. She grabbed her shoulder as she cried out in pain, her heart beating frantically. Rose couldn't breath, the pain so severe that bright light flashed in her eyes. She could hear the thunder clapping so loud her ears began to hurt. Before everything faded strange images flashed in her mind. A man in a lab coat, a black SUV, and the sign of a motel called Phoenix Rising.

* * *

Chapter three down. I know, still no Grant yet but I promise you he is coming. In fact he's in chapter four so the wait will not be long. And yes, Rose's power is based on Phoebe's empathy power on that awesome television show called Charmed. The weather thing was my idea. I hope you liked the chapter and if you did don't be afraid to leave me an amazing review. I'll be waiting. Until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello all. I am back with another update. I know, most of you are like what, already but I just couldn't help myself. I felt there was no reason to keep the chapters to myself especially since I have twelve chapters already written. Because of the steady writing I will most likely be posting at least twice a week. Yeah for you wonderful readers right. I would like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read this and let me know how much you love it. Totally makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Before you read I must inform you that this fic is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Now, on to the disclaimer:

But first much thanks to JuicyJams who gave me shout-out at the end of her fic CONTROL and suggested that people read it. You rock!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Thomas fell to the floor next to his sister. "Rose. Rosie talk to me," he pleaded as he carefully shook her. "Rosie!" he screamed out as Rose's eyes start to flutter open.

"Tommy," Rose said drowsily as she opened her eyes. She leaned against Thomas and he helped her sit up. "What happened?"

"I don't know," replied Thomas, cradling Rose in his arms. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"I don't know. I just felt this terrible pain in my shoulder."

"The right one."

Rose nodded. "Yes," she mumbled as she pulled down her shirt. Just like she had with Thomas there was a big sweltering red bruise in the middle of her shoulder. The shape of it reminded her of something she'd seen before. "Hey Tommy can you check the back of my shoulder?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Thomas sighed but did as he was told. "Whoa," he whispered when he saw that the bruise on her front was the same on the back of her shoulder.

"It's the same isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I think it's an exit wound which means the bullet was through and through," she explained as she pulled her shirt back up.

"Bullet," hissed Thomas. "What bullet?"

"The pain, the bruising shape, the trajectory," she counted off using her fingers. "All signs point to a bullet wound."

"You're telling me you were shot."

She shook her head. "No, I wasn't shot but somebody was."

"You think someone around here was shot."

"No," answered Rose, shaking her head as she motioned to stand, Thomas helping her. "It felt like when you hit your knee or pinched me. Whoever this person is we're connected somehow." She let out another sigh and ran her fingers through her messy hair. She turned back to her brother. "There's something else. Before I passed out I saw things," she told him.

"What things?"

"Just images. One of a man dressed like a doctor, a black SUV, and a sign for this motel called Phoenix Rising."

Thomas nodded his head. "So you think that whoever this person that was shot is a doctor, drives and SUV, and is staying at a motel called Phoenix Rising."

Rose shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know."

Thomas stared at his sister, recognizing the particular look she was giving him. "I know that look. What are you thinking?"

Sighing, she grabbed her brother's hand and lead him over to the couch. "Okay before you shoot me down I need you to hear me out. Really hear me out."

"I promise."

She pushed him down. "So you said that I'm basically an empath which means I can feel the emotions of others. But you," Rose said, pointing at Thomas. "I feel your emotions the strongest. I even feel your pain and I think it's because you're my brother. We share the same DNA so why wouldn't I be able to share your feelings."

"I'm not following," he said baffled. He had no idea where the conversation was headed.

Rose let out a deep breath and sat down next to him. "I'm saying if I can feel your emotions and pain then maybe...I can also feel Grant's," she said anxiously.

Thomas shot up and began pacing the floor. Every now and then he would glance at Rose with a befuddle look. "Grant," he scoffed, pacing "Our brother. Grant," he repeated again. "You think you felt him being shot."

Rose nodded. "Yes."

"But that's not possible."

"Why not?" she asked confused. "We haven't seen him in sixteen years. He could still be alive and if he is he's hurt."

Thomas let out a staggering breath. "Okay we need to slow down and think about this."

"What's there to think about Grant needs our help," hissed Rose, standing up.

"And how do you propose we help him? We don't even know where he is."

"He's staying at the Phoenix Rising motel."

"And how are we going to find this motel you say you saw."

"Ever hear of the Internet." Rose didn't wait for him to respond as she grabbed Thomas's laptop and began searching for the motel. It took a total of ten minutes for her to find the motel she was looking for. "He's here."

"This place is twenty miles outside of Vegas. That's four, nearly five hours away."

"So then we better get a move on."

Thomas stumbled slightly. "You're serious," he scoffed, eyes widening. "You actually want to drive to Vegas-"

"It's not really in Vegas," argued Rose.

"That's not really the point Rose," hissed Thomas. "You said it yourself we haven't seen Grant in sixteen years and last we heard he was a murderer and traitor. He killed our parents and Christian."

"Okay first of all don't pretend like you actually care mom, dad, and Christian are dead," she spat. "You knew them, maybe Grant acted in self-defense. And secondly how do we know that Hydra crap wasn't just some lie concocted by Christian to get Grant. You knew the evil he was capable of. I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that," Rose defended.

"Still we don't know if that's true."

Rose shook her head. "We don't know if any of it's true. But what I do know is that my brother is in pain and he needs help." She could feel her anger towards her brother building. "I'm going to help him," she said defiantly as she went to push past him.

Thomas grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. He didn't have to be an empath to know that she was angry with him. It wasn't as if he didn't know what she was feeling. He, too, wanted desperately to see his brother again and find out if he was alive but he didn't want to get his hopes up. "What if we get there and we find out that the news was true. That Grant is a murderer."

"We won't know until we get there," Rose answered honestly with a shrug. "And even if we discover that it is true it won't change the fact that he's our brother. He was there when we needed him and now it's time for us to do the same."

From the look on her face and the fire in her eyes Thomas knew it was a losing battle. His sister was going after Grant with or without him. "Fine," he conceded with a sigh. "We'll go but you better be right about this."

Rose grinned happily as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "And I am right." She paused for a second as she let him go. "...I think."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Get dressed and I'm driving."

* * *

Twenty miles outside of Las Vegas 9:30 a.m.

Ex-specialist Grant Ward staggered into his motel room, hissing as he closed the door behind him. His hands were covered in blood that was pouring from the gunshot wound in his shoulder. He hadn't meant to get shot. All the agents he had accounted for were taken out but he hadn't planned on the doctor carrying a weapon as well.

"Won't make that same mistake twice," he hissed as he stumbled towards the bed. He grabbed the towel he had left there that morning and placed it on the wound, slowing the blood flow. Although he had lost a fair amount of blood, the bullet went through and didn't appear to have nicked an artery. It would probably need stitches but unfortunately for him he couldn't stitch left handed. The only option he had was to clean the wound and dress it the best way he could. It wouldn't heal as properly as it should but at least he would bleed to death.

After removing his Kevlar vest, he used a pair of scissors to cut himself out of his shirt. Then he grabbed the bottle of antiseptic that he also took and went to the bathroom. In there he cleaned the wound and dressed it using the gauze he had also acquired. He also managed to swipe some antibiotics from the Hydra lab he had just taken down he was too worried about infection. Grant though about taking some pain meds as well but decided against it. Heavy drugs made him loopy and unable to think clearly. He needed a clear mind to plan his next move.

Once he had take the antibiotic and aspirin, he gathered the bloody clothes and placed them in the sink. Then, with his hands lit the clothes on fire and watched them burn. When he was satisfied, he waved his hand and the fire disappeared.

Even after having his abilities for close to two months he still had a hard time believing that they existed. One day he was normal and then the next day he had the ability to create fire at will. He hadn't even known he had alien DNA but apparently his parents weren't as pure as they thought.

Grant would have never known if it wasn't for being kidnapped by Hydra and being experimenting on. He had heard whispers about people changing, going from normal to powerful overnight. If they were discovered they were immediately on both S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra's radar. He concluded that Hydra was tired of waiting for people to come into these powers, instead kidnapping people to experiment on. The doctor must have believed that he was one of the ones with special DNA because he found himself strapped to a table, the crazed doctor standing over him and explaining how he was going to be apart of a new future. The doctor then injected him with some mysterious serum and soon after Grant fell asleep.

When he awoke he was still strapped to the table but his body ached and his skin was burning. He struggled against the straps, desperately trying to escape when they suddenly snapped. That's when he looked down and noticed that his hands were on fire. He gasped, falling off the table as the fire continued to cover his body, moving from his hands to his arms.

Alarms began to sound and agents filled the room. The doctor who had injected him followed behind and gasped once he saw what Grant had become. He smiled and ordered the agents to take Grant down. However, they were no match for the new ability. By the time they began to fire Grant's entire body was covered with fire. The bullets melted before they penetrated his body and with just one touch, any agent he touched blistered and burned. As he walked through the halls, the walls caught fire and soon the entire building was burning around him.

Grant tried to stop it but the fire enraged, burning everything around him. Soon the building had burned and Grant was the last person standing.

It took some time but he was finally able to calm the fire and leave the scene before he was caught. He drove to a safe house he had in the middle of extremely wooded area. It was the only place he could think of where he could practice controlling his new powers without hurting anyone. He took to practicing near the lake so when he couldn't contain the fire he could jump in the lake to put it out.

After a month he could call the fire at will with balls of fire forming in his hand. He could also shoot it out of his palm in a stream. Lastly he could cover his body completely with fire and use it as a shield against bullets. It wasn't totally control but it was enough to keep him from killing anyone.

With his new-found powers he decided to use his ability to help take down Hydra once and for all. Today was the second base that he had attacked on his own and it would have been a success if he hadn't been shot. Still, he managed to take out the facility without any causalities or major use of his fire power (pun intended). He had also been able to stay of of S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. The last thing he wanted was to be captured and thrown back in prison for his crimes. However, after what he did to Agent Morse he doubt he make it that far.

Suddenly, he felt tired and desperately wanted to lie down. He knew he had to keep moving if he wanted to avoid being caught but he needed to sleep and regain his energy. It was the only way to keep from crashing his car into a pole. So, grabbing his gun, he slid into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, nearly five hours after he first closed his eyes that Grant awoke to the sound of a car pulling up right outside his motel door. Grant immediately became nervous. There was a reason he chose the motel as his place to hide. The owner was adamant that no one ever stayed there during the week. The car's arrival meant that someone knew he was there and was coming for him.

Grabbing his gun, he slowly moved to the bathroom and closed the door leaving it slightly ajar. A few minutes later he could hear mumbling outside the door before it was pushed open. He waited patiently for the intruder to fully enter the room. Once he was in Grant crept up behind him, gun pointed at the back of the man's head.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he growled.

"What, don't recognizing your own brother?" Thomas grinned slightly as he turned around slowly.

Grant's breath hitched as he lowered his gun to see his baby brother standing in front of him. "Tommy," he whispered, confusion and surprise flooding his brain. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"That would be because of me."

He spun around, his gun falling to the ground, as he stared at the woman standing in the doorway of his motel room. Even though he hadn't seen her in years he would recognize her green eyes and wild red hair anywhere. "Rosie," he stuttered as he stumbled backwards.

"Hello Grant. Long time no see."

* * *

I told you Grant would be appearing in this chapter. I always come through on my promises, well almost always. Doesn't matter I did it. Hope you guys find Rose's ability to find her brother realistic. I kinda based it off an episode of Charmed, for all you who actually know the show, where Phoebe becomes psychically linked with a Native American stuck in a time loop during the 1800's. If you don't find it realistic, it's fanfiction, pretend it makes sense. I needed away to bring the Ward siblings together and this was the best and most fun way. Anyways if you likes reading this don't be shy, let me know. Until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I am here to post once again. I was going to wait until Saturday to post this chapter but as you can see, it's already Saturday. Barely but it's Saturday nonetheless. I would like to thank all you wonderful readers who have read and reviewed this story. You guys are like the best ever and I love you for it. Now it's time to read the next chapter but I need to remind everyone that this fic has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Now, all to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

"This isn't real," muttered Grant as he stared back and forth between his sister and brother. "I've lost more blood than I thought and now I'm hallucinating."

"So you were shot." Rose turned to Thomas and smirked. "Told you so."

"Told who so. How did you know?"

Rose shrugged. "Doesn't matter at the moment. Right now you need to sit and let me see your wound. Does it need stitches."

"A few but-"

"No buts about it," interrupted Rose as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She held up a black bag for him to see. "I brought my medical kit just in case so sit down and let me patch you up."

"Rose-"

"I'm a nurse I know what I'm doing," Rose quipped.

Grant started to respond but Thomas shook his head at him. "You should just probably do as she says. It's easier that way," he said with a frown.

Nodding numbly he did as she requested, sitting down on the bed and watching her as she grabbed what she needed out of her medical bag. He remained quiet, hissing slightly as she injected him with a small dose of local anesthetic.

"You've survived a bullet to the shoulder, I think you can survive this," she teased as she began stitching the wound. It took a total of seven minutes for her to finish and once she was satisfied with her work, she redressed the wound with fresh gauze. "There, good as new. Lucky for you there doesn't seem to be any major tissue damage so no need for any heavy physio."

"I'm currently a fugitive so even if there was I highly doubt I could set up an appointment," he snapped back playfully as he inspected the dressing. Rose was right, she knew what she was doing completely happy with the work she'd done. After he finished with his inspection he turned to his siblings to see them standing next to each other staring solely at him. "How did you guys find me?" Grant asked, shaking his head. "No, better question what are you doing here?"

Thomas raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, don't look at me. This is all her doing."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Nice Tommy. Blame the youngest."

"It's true," shrugged Thomas. "You're the one with the feelings and visions. I just drove."

Grant stood up and folded his arms across his chest. "Guys could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

They snapped to attention, both staring intently at Grant before they each released a heavy sigh. "Fine," replied Thomas. "But you should probably brace yourself 'cause it might be a lot to take in."

Grant snorted. "I think I can handle it."

Rose sighed again. "Alright you asked for it. Thomas and I...well me and Tommy aren't...we aren't normal any more so to speak."

"Explain."

"Something weird happened to us yesterday," added Thomas.

"Weird."

Rose nodded. "We woke up fine. Happy, went to the gym and everything was normal. But we got back home we felt really tired and all we wanted to do was sleep."

"So we did. We fell asleep but when we woke up we were different."

If Grant wasn't confused before he was totally baffled by the their attempts to tell him what exactly happened. "Different how?" he asked slowly.

"Well Tommy. Tommy couldn't move his hands without these huge gust sprouting out of them and blowing things around. And I...well I was gifted with the power to feel the emotions of others and cause the occasional thunderstorm when I get mad."

"No way."

"I know, unbelievable but trust me it totally happened." With a quick jerk of his hand he showed his brother what he could do. The bedside table blew to the other side of the room. "See. Believe us now."

Rose closed her eyes and prepared herself for the moment her brother began to freak out. However, she realized that she could feel his emotions and they weren't what she was expecting. "Wait a minute. You're calm. We just told you that we have freaky super powers and you're calm. Too calm." She noted fear coming from both Grant and Thomas but Grant's was slightly different. "There's something else. You're scared but you're not scared of us...you're scared for us."

Thomas eyed her inquisitively. "What does that mean?"

But Rose eyes remained steadfast on Grant. "Grant."

Grant didn't say anything as first, instead he raised his palm. It took only a few seconds before a bright ball of flames appeared out of nowhere. "I guess it runs in the family," he whispered, smirking slightly.

Thomas eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. Not sure of what he should say he spoke the first words that popped into his mind. "Well I'll be damned. We're all freaks."

* * *

A few minutes later Grant sat on the bed, his sister Rose beside him while Thomas sat in a chair on the other side of the room. The three siblings were still in awe that they all had abilities. "Okay so Tommy and I told you our story. It's time for you to tell us yours," Rose said.

"What do you want to know?" asked Grant nervously.

"Everything and we mean everything, including what you've been doing for the last sixteen years. But first tell us how you got your fire...powers."

"I can create, manipulate, and control fire."

"Makes sense you were always a pyro."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Really Tommy."

"I'm just kidding," replied Thomas, smiling devilishly at both Grant and Rose.

"I know Tommy," Grant managed to smile. "Anyways about two months ago I was kidnapped by this wackjob scientist who used to work for Hydra. He was experimenting with humans, trying to find ways to make them Inhuman."

Thomas raised his hand. "Sorry, what's an Inhuman?"

"About a thousand years ago this alien race known as Kree experimented on humans by injecting them with their blood. Those experiments resulted in the changing of the humans DNA and giving them unknown abilities. However, that's all I know on the subject. I don't know how one knows they're Inhuman or how exactly they come into their powers. I just know that the doctor injected me with something, I fell asleep, and when I woke up I was on fire. I couldn't control it and I ended up burning the entire building, including the people inside," explained Grant sadly.

"Oh my God."

Grant began to panic at the look of horror on Thomas's face. He didn't want his brother to hate him for what he had done. "Tommy I couldn't control it," Grant desperately tried to explain. "I swear, I wasn't try to kill those people. I just wanted to escape and I-"

But Thomas continued on as if Grant hadn't interrupted him. "We're aliens," he cried, slapping his face with his palm. "That nutcase who wrote the article was right. We're not as pure-blood as we thought."

"Seriously, can it with the Harry Potter references. Also for the record, I told you so," grinned Rose, pumping fisted hands into the air.

Grant was confused. "I don't understand," he said shaking his head.

Rose squealed. "We didn't know what was happening to us so we thought we could use the Internet to find out. Tommy found an article from some man who suggested that there were people on Earth with alien DNA and didn't know it. Tommy totally dismissed his theory but I didn't and it looks like I was right. We're totally aliens."

Tommy countered. "We're not aliens. We just have some alien genetic markers that make our DNA a little different from regular humans."

"Whatever you say Bill Nye doesn't change the fact that we have alien DNA and freaky superpowers because of it."

"I'm gonna be dissected by the government."

At the mere mention of someone harming his brother Grant's entire left began to flame. "That's not gonna happen," he growled menacingly as the flames became brighter and higher.

Rose could feel Grant's anger radiating through her body. "Whoa calm down," she said, pointing at his arm. "Tommy's a drama queen. You get used to it...eventually."

After taking a couple of calming breaths the flames disappeared but his anger didn't. "I'm not going to get used to it because you two are leaving."

Rose shook her head disapprovingly. "What, no," she cried out as she jumped up. "We don't see you for years and when we finally find you you want us to leave."

"It's not safe being around me."

Thomas snickered. "Why, because you're a fugitive?"

"Yes, that's exactly why," snapped Grant.

Thomas soft smile morphed into a frown. "So it's true. What they said – what Christian said about you is all true."

"Yes but-"

Thomas interrupted, glaring at his brother. "But what Grant. You ran away and never came back. Then we discover that you're a government traitor and murderer. How do you explain that?"

Rose hissed. "Tommy."

"I can't alright. Those things they said I did, they were true but it wasn't because I'm some psychopath crazed for power. I did those things because I thought it was the only way to save the life of the man who save me."

"Saved you, from what?" asked Thomas.

"At the time I thought he was saving me from jail but it turns out he was just using me. He turned me into a weapon, one that only he could wield."

Even with emotions running high Rose was able to keep calm. "Maybe you should start from the beginning. Tell us what happened to you Grant," she pleaded as she sat back down next to him.

"You really wanna know."

"Yes, we do."

Grant closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. If his siblings wanted to know the truth then he would tell them, even if they hated him for it. "Alright," he began, voice quivering. "I was fifteen when I met John Garrett and he gave me a choice. Spend the rest of my life in jail or come with him and be free. I choose him."

* * *

The siblings listened in horror as Grant told them his story. Of the man who worked for a secret organization. Who took him to an isolated location with just a dog for company. Who left him there for six months instead of coming back in three days as he promised. He recalled the beatings that he endured by John's hand who claimed it was an attempt to make Grant stronger, better. The nights he thought about leaving but stayed because he didn't think anyone but John cared about him. The need to prove himself, to be better, to make John proud of him like a father should be of his son. That was how he spent his life for five years, unwanted and unloved except for John.

But he didn't stop there. He talked about S.H.I.E.L.D and the team he ultimately betrayed for Garrett. He told them in limited detail of the bad things he had done for the sake of John and how he spent months in a cell after his betrayal had been discovered. Grant even told them about his suicide attempts. By the time Grant finished his story Tommy's face was red and Rose had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rose reached out to touch him. "Grant I-"

Grant moved away, stood, and began to pace across the floor. "I killed people, good people because John wanted me too," he barked. "I thought I was doing what was necessary to save him. He was more important to me than anything else, including my team and my humanity. I'm a monster." He stopped pacing and closed his eyes. He opened them when the sudden sound of roaring thunder caused him to jump.

"Stop it."

"Rose."

"Stop making excuses for him," she growled as she walked towards Grant and pulled him into a tight hug. "He kidnapped you, abused you, and warped your mental state until all you cared about was him. He's the monster."

"He's dead."

"Good."

Grant pulled away. "But you don't understand. I could have left. When I was in those woods for all those years I could have left but I stayed."

This time it was Thomas who spoke. "You stayed because you felt like you didn't have a choice. He conditioned you into believing that you would be thrown in jail if you had. He made you believe that no one else loved you, that he was the only person who cared about you. And above all else you didn't leave because you thought you could protect him," Thomas finished, smiling slightly.

"'Cause that's what you do," added Rose who continued hugging him. "You protect people, even when they don't deserve it."

"You don't hate me. I thought you would hate me if you found out the truth."

Thomas shook his head as he walked closer to his brother and sister and hugged them both for the first time in many years. "No," he said softly. "You're past doesn't change the fact that you're our brother. We love you, we always have."

And for the first time in a long time, in the arms of his siblings, Grant felt protected. He felt loved.

* * *

They held each for a few moments before they pulled apart. Grant returned to the bed, leaning against the wall with Rose curled up against him. He wished in that moment that he could hold his baby sister in his arms forever but he knew he couldn't. "I meant what I said," he whispered, holding her even tighter. "You guys need to leave. I'm a danger to be around."

"Funny, you don't seem that dangerous to me."

"Thomas I'm serious. Right now I have both Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D on my ass. If S.H.I.E.L.D finds out who you are and what you can do the worse they can do is recruit you but Hydra, if Hydra captures you it will be so much worse. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Nothing's gonna happen to us Grant because you are going to be there to protect us."

"Rosie. I can't come with you. If S.H.I.E.L.D-"

"Screw S.H.I.E.L.D okay. Even if you weren't a wanted criminal and I still wouldn't work for them. They're not good people."

"How can you say that?"

"If they were so 'good' then how come they didn't know what John was doing. How could they have been so blind to the fact that one of their own had kidnapped a kid and was constantly abusing him."

Grant tried to defend the agency. "It was impossible for them to know what John was doing. He was good at covering his tracks."

Thomas shook his head. "Okay but what about when he was dead and you were locked away. Did you tell them what he had done to you?"

"To an extent," mumbled Grant sheepishly.

"And they still did nothing to help you," Rose continued, her tone full of contempt. "Any idiot with a psych degree could see that you were in need of severe therapy to undue the years of crap you endured throughout your life. You tried to kill yourself three times dammit," she hissed bitterly. "But instead of getting you treatment they make a deal with Christian and hand you over to that psychopath without even batting an eye. They didn't care about you or what you had gone through. All they cared about was themselves and what was best for their agency."

Lighten flashed and the sudden sound of rain could be heard pouring outside. The sun was still shining bright in the sky and there weren't any rain clouds in sight. Yet the rain poured down heavily. Grant turned to his sister. "It's raining. Are you doing that?"

Rose looked up, tears streaming down her face as she shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't help it. I'm sad and I can feel how heartbroken you are and Thomas's anger and I can't help it." She buried her head further in the crook of Grant's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry," she apologized, her words slurring.

Grant immediately began to worry. "What's wrong."

Thomas filled him in. "When the emotions become overwhelming she gets tired and needs to sleep," he explained.

"Rose are you sleepy?"

"Yeah but I can't go to sleep."

"And why not?" teased Thomas.

"Because if I go to sleep you won't be here when I wake up," she said in a childlike voice.

Grant chuckled softly. "Rosie I promise I will be here when you wake up."

"Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise," he chuckled again and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. But if I wake up and you're not here I'm kicking your ass," she threatened before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Yeah bonding time. I hoped it lived up to the expectation. I thought about dragging it out but decided against it because you guys don't deserve that. You're just to awesome. Thank you for reading and if you have an comments, concerns, or complaints don't be afraid to let me know but fair warning, I won't listen to the complaints. Until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I'm back to post chapter six. I was going to post yesterday but I got the sudden urge to bake cookies and I just couldn't resist. But I'm posting today so you guys have to be happy. I am happy about this chapter because I finally brought in S.H.I.E.L.D so you can finally get a glimpse of the team. I want to say thank to all the readers, reviewers, favoritors (not a real word) and followers. You guys make me happy and it's because of you that I continuing writing this. Need to mention that this fic has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out my non use of question marks, I am really working on triple checking my work. **Also, at the bottom I have written a special P.S message that will contain S2 finale spoilers. So, if you haven't seen it or would not like to be spoiled, don't read it. Seriously, read at your own risk.** Now, on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

Director Phillip Coulson was in his office, signing off on paperwork, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he said, pushing the papers to the side. "Skye," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey DC," smiled Skye as she skipped into his office, a tablet under her arm. She sat down in the chair across from him and handed him the tablet. "Got something to show you."

"Okay what have we got?" he asked as he opened the file on the tablet.

"Two possible sightings of an Inhuman in Los Angeles."

"Two, are you sure?"

Skye smirked. "Earlier today a shop clerk posted this video on the internet claiming that a tornado just magically appeared in his store."

"Okay."

"But I enhanced the video and that's when I noticed this."

Coulson focused on the video that Skye had pulled up. It was a regular store, a few people scattered through the aisle's. In the middle of the one of the aisle stood a man in a dark hoodie and sunglasses. He was in the process of grabbing a carton of milk when he was pushed by a couple of teenage boys. As he raised his hands to balance himself wind appeared out of nowhere and suddenly filled the store. People were thrown to the ground, items flew off the shelves. The man dropped the milk and ran out of the store. "So you think he caused it?"

"Yeah I do. He's wearing a hoodie in ninety degree weather. He wants to stay hidden."

"Alright and Inhuman number two?"

"Well technically I don't know if it's the same guy as in the video or a different person. Fitz noticed some wonky weather patterns yesterday and today. No weather reports mentioned any thunderstorms in L.A but there have been at least five between last night and today. First thunder, then lightening, and finally heavy rainfall."

"And this is weird why?"

"Dude it's L.A. It never rains in L.A and in less than twenty-four hours five thunderstorms occurred. Not to mention the weather forecast predicted sunshine all week and high pressure systems." She grabbed the tablet and pulled up another folder, this time of a map. "And lastly the storms seemed to be centered in this five mile radius. This is the store that was in the video," she said as she held up the device so Coulson could see the data she had collected.

"Let's pretend for a minute that I know what any of that means. You think an Inhuman is controlling the weather and causing tornadoes."

"Unintentionally of course," said Skye, frowning as she placed the tablet in her lap. "Either they don't realize they're doing it or they haven't learned how to control it."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Go to LA."

"Then to LA we go," Coulson smiled and leaned back in his chair. He was proud of his agent. Not only had she grown as a agent, she was taking her new title as leader of the Inhuman task force she was in the process of organizing job seriously. "Tell May to set a course for LA."

Three hours into their flight to LA Skye walked into the science lab to find Fitz tinkering with one of his gadgets. He turned and smiled when he saw her enter and then waved her over.

"You wanted to see me Fritz?"

He nodded excitedly. "Yeah it happening again," he said said as he moved from the table and over to the his computer. There he pulled up a map like the one she showed to Coulson. "Another thunderstorm, same pattern as the one in LA."

Skye paused. "Wait...what do you mean as in LA? It moved?"

"Yes it has. This time the system is currently in Nevada, twenty miles outside of Las Vegas to be exact."

"Are you sure it's the same system?" she asked curiously.

"I am," he gave her a nod. "Checked the local weather forecast and even checked the weather satellites. There are no low pressure systems around that area at all."

Skye crossed her arms. "That must mean our Inhuman drove from LA to Vegas, probably afraid of what happened earlier today," she suggested with a nod. "Is there a way you can pinpoint where these storms are forming?"

"The closest I can get is within a five mile radius."

"I'll take what I can get. Thanks Fitz."

"You're welcome."

Skye let the lab and immediately made to the way to the cockpit. "Hey, change of plans," she said to May who was didn't even glance in her direction. "Instead of LA I think we need to go to Nevada. Las Vegas actually."

May's eyes remained ahead. "And the reason for this change of course?"

"I think the Inhuman we're looking for has moved. They're in Nevada now, not California," explained Skye.

"Alright. Setting course for Vegas. T.O.A two hours."

"Thanks May." As usual May didn't turn around but instead nodded her head in understanding. Skye smiled one last time and stood up to leave. She now had two hours to kill before they landed.

* * *

Rose slowly opened her eyes to find Grant sleeping softly, still holding her. She smiled as Grant opened his eyes and smiled down at her. "You didn't leave," she whispered happily.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave."

"I know...I just."

Grant kissed her hair. "I know. Me too."

Rose sat up and turned to find Tommy asleep beside her. She grinned even harder at the sight. The three of them hadn't slept in the same bed since she was six years old when they crept into Grant's room during a terrifying thunderstorm.

"Hey you never told me how you knew I got shot."

She was broken out of her thoughts as she turned back to Grant. She had forgotten she hadn't told him yet. "Oh, I knew because I felt it," she said deadpanned.

Grant jerked forward, hissing as pain shot through his shoulder. "What?"

Rose didn't respond but pulled her shirt down instead to show Grant the fading bruise on her shoulder. "It was worse this morning."

"How-"

"I haven't figured that part out yet," she shrugged. "The only thing conclusion I have is that I can feel your physical pain because we're related. Your pain becomes my pain, literally," she said giving Grant what she hold was a reassuring smile. It wasn't.

Grant frowned. "Great," he groaned, leaning back against the headboard. "So now I'm putting you more harm than I was before."

Rose sighed. "It's not a big deal. It's not as if I was actually shot."

"You did pass out when it happened," said Thomas as he lifted up his head and smirked at Rose. "I'm just saying.

"Thank you Thomas for that unnecessary input but I'm fine," scowled Rose.

"You're welcome," he said. He stood up, stretched, and yawned. Then he reached forward and ruffled Rose's hair, laughing loudly when she tried to swat his hand away. "Hey Grant, got anything to eat?"

"What?"

Thomas frowned. "Dude I'm starving."

"Okay, I'll just call up room service and them to bring you something to eat. You like steak?" Grant replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Love it," winked Thomas then frowned again. "But seriously dude if I don't digest something soon I'm going to faint from hunger."

'Drama queen,' mouthed Rose as she playfully rolled her eyes. She climbed out of the bed and grabbed her medical bag. Reaching in, she found what she was looking for and pulled out a few granola bars. "Will this satisfy your hunger?"

"Well it's not a Snickers bar but-" sighed Thomas.

"Wait I have one of those," Grant said excitedly as he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a king-sized candy bar. Thomas immediately snatched the bar out of Grant's hand.

"I love you," moan Thomas as he ripped it open and took a gratifying bite. "Really, best brother ever."

Rose frown disapprovingly, folding her arms. "Seriously, you too."

"What?"

"Don't pay her any attention," Thomas scowled as he took another large bite. "She's wants you to believe that she's some hippie health nut but trust me, if you pulled out a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream instead of this she wouldn't have said anything."

"I usually don't engage in eating junk food like candy bars or ice cream but sometimes I can't resist," said Grant timidly.

"It's okay to have sugar every once in a while but not all the time. It's bad for you." Right Tommy."

Thomas nodded. "Right Rosie," he grinned happily, his mouth full of chocolate and nougat. "Bad for you."

Rose huffed as he threw a granola bar at Grant. "Eat."

"Yes ma'am," Grant snickered as he tore the wrapper and bit into the bar.

"Hey Grant."

"Yeah."

"How did you get shot?"

His eyes widened as he slowly lowered his granola bar. "Huh."

"You never told us who shot you," continued Rose.

"Oh some doctor, at the Hydra base, that I took down," he replied tentatively.

Rose opened her mouth but quickly closed it, not really knowing what to so. "Of course you did because you're an idiot," she said, shaking her head.

"It's not the first time I've gone in on my own," Grant explained. "That's what a specialist does."

"Well lucky for us you're not a specialist anymore," said Thomas.

"Yeah, no more taking down Hydra bases for you," said Rose as she gave Grant a soft slap to the back of his head. "I mean it."

"Whatever you say Rosie," chuckled Grant.

* * *

They had been in Las Vegas for nearly forty five minutes and were now ready to try and find the Inhuman. Fitz had been able to pinpoint where the Inhuman might be. In his five mile radius there was only a small motel off the highway in the middle of nowhere. The motel was so small and not very well known so Skye was unable to hack into the computers to see which rooms were occupied.

"Alright we don't know what we're dealing with so be prepared for anything," ordered Skye as he holstered her ICER. The team would consist of Coulson, Hunter, Fitz, Lincoln, and herself. The rest of the team would be on the comms just in case something went wrong.

"Abilities?" asked Lincoln.

"They can control the weather, probably. Or create windstorms, maybe. You know I'm not really sure."

"Oh that's just great," quipped Hunter, smirking as he holstered his weapon. "So basically we don't know what we're walking into."

"Do we ever really know?" asked Fitz playfully.

"No, we don't," added Coulson. "That's why we need to be careful. I know controlling weather doesn't sound that bad but when you add in lightening and tornadoes this might prove to be a difficult case."

Skye rolled her eyes and punched Lincoln's shoulder playfully. "Seriously you guys need to relax. Lincoln and I can totally handle the Inhuman. Everybody ready?" she asked. They all nodded their heads and load the S.U.V.

* * *

"So what should we do now?" asked Thomas as he watched Rose check Grant's wound again.

Rose shrugged. "I guess we could all go back to LA."

Grant huffed. "Um...wanted criminal. LA is the worst place for me to be."

Thomas chuckled, shaking his head. "Who's gonna notice you in LA? Everyone's too busy being vegan and taking selfies."

"Come on Grant," pleaded Rose. "We want to spend time with you, get to know you. Besides, you need to take some time and allow your wound to heal. What better place to recuperate than our apartment?"

"I don't know...I don't want to intrude," replied Grant timidly.

"Don't be stupid," scoffed Rose. "You're not intruding, you're our brother, and we're helping you get better."

Thomas sighed playfully. "You might as well say yes because she won't stop nagging until you do."

"So basically you just do whatever she says?"

"Yep," Thomas grinned cheekily.

"And he's happy because of it," said Rose with a smirk.

Thomas mumbled. "I'm something alright."

Grant laughed at the pair and gave them a quick nod. "Okay," he conceded. "But only for a few days. I know you want me to stay but I can't. It's too risky but what I can do is make sure you know I'm alive," Grant proposed, knowing that was the only offer he could make. Another else would be wishful thinking and false hope.

Rose wanted to argue but decided against. Grant agreed to stay with them for a few days and she was going to take what she could get. Instead she sighed. "It's not exactly perfect but it's-" she paused, looking from Grant to Thomas and then out the window.

Grant immediately became alert. "Rosie, what's wrong."

"I'm suddenly being hit with a flood of emotions."

"From us?" asked Thomas.

Rose shook her head. "No, you guys are like a dull sensation but these are new. Panicky, calm, overwhelmed, nervous, afraid. They're all hitting me like a freight train and it's not just one person," she said, breathing staggering. "It's multiple and they're coming this way."

Grant growled and rushed to the window. While he didn't see anyone coming he trusted his sister's gift. If she said people were coming then they were coming. "We need to leave. Now!"

"Why?"

"The reason I chose this place is because the owner doesn't rent out rooms. This motel is a money laundering front for the Colombian drug cartel."

"But we found this place on the internet?"

"He has to make it look like a legitimate business," replied Grant, answering his sister's question. "But it's really not."

"Then why do you have a room?" asked Thomas as he grabbed his wallet and keys from the table.

"Because I saved his life once so he said I could stay here for a few days."

"So what you're saying that if someone is coming it could be people from the drug cartel?" he asked his brother fearfully.

Grant nodded. "Or Hydra if they found out where I was staying. Doesn't matter, we need to leave now."

Rose grabbed her bag while Grant threw items his things into his duffel bag. He pulled out two guns and handed one to Thomas. "Can you shoot? It's not a gun, it's an ICER."

"I don't even know what the hell that is."

"It's like a gun but instead of bullets they shoot tranquilizers," he explained quickly. "It won't kill a person but it will knock them unconscious."

"Hey, don't I get one?"

Grant gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Rosie, only have one spare."

Rose rolled her eyes and threw her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, that's the only reason you didn't give me one."

'Good call,' whispered Thomas as he patted Grant on his injured shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

Grant nodded in agreement, throwing opening the door but hissed at the sight of an SUV pulling up a few feet away. "Dammit, we're too late."

"Why is it-" she began to ask but stopped when she saw the SUV. "Is that Hydra?"

"No. S.H.I.E.L.D."

The team couldn't believe their eyes. Standing in front of them were two people they didn't recognized. And standing in front of them was a man they swore they never wanted to see again.

"What the hell are you doing here Ward?" barked Skye, gun raised and eyes blazing.

"Crap," mutter Thomas as he stared at a group of very armed and very pissed off agents.

* * *

Next chapter, the confrontation between the Wards and S.H.I.E.L.D. Who's excited for it. I'm sorry to end it here but I didn't want to overwhelm you with a long chapter but, do not fear. I am sticking to the posting twice a week schedule that I'm on (fingers crossed) so before the week it out the next chapter will be up to read. I would like to say that the weather stuff was actually researched on Google and I do not believe that everyone in LA are vegans and obsessed with selfies, Thomas does. What can I say, he's very smug. Thank you to everyone who read and if you liked this chapter don't be afraid to let me know. Until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.

* * *

P.S to all those who are wondering this fic and Race Against Time follows the events of the season 2 finale, all of them. Jemma is out of the Kree rock, won't explain how because I really don't feel like making anything up. Also Coulson is now rocking a prosthetic, mechanical arm. For any of you who watched the show Fringe and remember Nina Sharp his hand is just like hers and he wears a skin like glove over it so it looks real.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hi yall, I'm back with another update. So far so good with the posting and hopefully it won't be long before this entire fic is finished. I'm already written 13 chapters and still have a few more to go. My goal, at least 15 chapters and maybe an epilogue so fingers crossed. Hope you guys are happy with the update. To my wonderful readers thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I know most authors reply to reviews and I sometimes do but not most times because I sound so cheesy and repetitive but I take all the reviews to heart and I appreciate every single one of them. I totally do. You readers are amazing. I would like to mention once again that this fic is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If there is someone out there that wants to beta this story let me know. Now, on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

Skye couldn't take her eyes off the man standing in front of her. They hadn't seen or heard from Ward since the whole Bobbi incident. There were whispers that he was trying to rebuild Hydra but after months of no contact the rumors faded. Now she believe the rumors to be true. "Let them go Ward."

Grant scowled at them. Of course they believed he kidnapped them. "This isn't what it looks like," he said, taking a tentative step backwards. "I'm not holding them against their will."

"He's really not," Rose replied, shaking her head as she moved closer to Grant. She could feel their hatred flowing through her causing her body to tremble and her head to ache.

"So you're willing following this psychopath?" hissed Hunter angrily. He wanted nothing more than to put a bullet right in Grant's heart and would take the shot if the opportunity presented itself.

"He's not a psychopath," snapped Rose as the emotions continued to build inside her. If she didn't calm down would cause another storm to occur, this time with them trapped outside.

"How did you find me?" asked Grant curiously.

"Honestly, we weren't looking for you," answered Coulson. "We're here because we believe an Inhuman is in this area."

"Yeah finding you here is just an added bonus," Skye replied bitterly.

Thomas, who had remained quiet reached over and grabbed Rose's hand. Looking at her he could tell that the onslaught of emotions were causing her body to shake.

"Which one of you is responsible the storms?" asked Coulson, looking back and forth between the man and woman standing behind Ward. "Don't be afraid. We're not gonna hurt you."

Rose breath hitched when she realized they were there because of her. "Grant-"

Grant could see fear in his sister's eyes and shook his head. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine," he said, squeezing her shoulder gently. "I won't let them hurt you," he promised.

"Us hurting her. What bull did he feed you honey because he's the murderous bastard not us?"

"And you're a bitch," snapped Rose as a lightening bolt illuminated the sky.

Grant growled. "Rose."

"Well she is," mumbled Rose as Thomas snickered beside her.

"What do you want?" Grant asked Skye.

"Obviously you locked in a deep dark abyss for the rest of your life but we're here for the Inhuman," she spat. "We want to help them."

Rose pulled away from Thomas and stepped closer to Grant. The fear that her eyes once held was replaced with anger. "Well I don't want your help!" she shouted, eyes blazing. Thunder began to rumble in the sky.

"Rose-"

"No Thomas, I don't want anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. Not after what they did to Grant."

"What we did to him?" Skye growled as she glared at them. "What did he tell you?"

"The truth. How a S.H.I.E.L.D agent kidnapped and abused him for five years," yelled Rose infuriatingly. "How S.H.I.E.L.D tortured him for information and kept him locked in a cell for months? How S.H.I.E.L.D handed him over to his abusive brother on a silver platter all so they could save face? Need I continue."

"Grant made his choice," Coulson said.

"He was brainwashed but you didn't care," cried Rose. "After three suicide attempts you didn't even try to help him when it was obvious he was in desperate need of it."

The sky began to darken, thunder roared louder, and lighting filled the sky. Both Thomas and Grant knew what would happen next if she continued letting her emotions get to her. "Rose calm down," they both pleaded.

"I-"

Grant pulled her into a hug. "I know you're mad but if you don't calm down they will try to hurt you. And you know what I will do if that happens." He pulled away, pushing her behind him once more as he turned to face his former team. "Look," he began. "I know why you're here but you can't have her. I don't want her working for S.H.I.E.L.D or put in the Index where she could be found by Hydra. So I'll turn myself in but only if you let her go."

Thomas grabbed Grant's wrist. He, like Rose, didn't want to watch Grant get taken away. "Grant no-"

"They don't know about you so you take her and you go," he whispered softly, eyes pleading for his brother to follow along. He turned back to Coulson. "Do we have a deal?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Listen Ward-"

"No, I'm done talking. Do we have a deal or not?"

Suddenly Rose threw her arms around Grant and clutched him tightly. "You can't leave me," she cried as tears began to fall. "Please don't do this."

"It's the only way Rose."

"But we just got you back and now you want to leave again. It's not fair."

Grant shook his head and smiled softly. "I know but I have to make sure you and Tommy stay safe and this is the only way I know how."

"They'll kill you," murmured Thomas sadly.

"Maybe," shrugged Grant. "But if it's choice between you and Rose, I'm always gonna chose you two because that's what brother's do," he said as he pulled Thomas into a hug. He kissed both their foreheads before letting them go. "Do we have a deal Coulson?"

Coulson watched the exchange. There was something about the three of them together that caused Coulson to wonder just how long they had known each other. At first he thought that they had meet during Ward's time on the run but the way the young woman was holding on to Grant he knew otherwise. It was if she didn't want to ever let him go. And the man, who barely spoke during the whole ordeal, looked the same. In fact, the longer he studied them the more he began to realize that these three were not just random strangers. They were closer than that. Much closer. So, after a long silence, Coulson finally answered the question. "No."

Grant felt all the air leave his lungs as his heart sank. "Coulson-" he started to plead but the man shook his head.

"We're leaving."

All eyes turned to the director, some in awe but all in shock. "What?"

Coulson shrugged. "Go Ward."

"What game are you playing?" Grant asked interrogatively, not really sure he had heard correctly.

"None," Coulson said with a small smile. "I realize there are bigger monsters out there than you and right now we should be focusing on them. You're free to go."

Skye, completely baffled, shook her head. "Coulson you can't be serious?"

"I'm the Director and I said we're leaving," he replied authoritatively. His eyes narrowed as if daring anyone to argue with his direct order.

Skye started to argue but the sharp gaze of her boss caused her to immediately shut her mouth. She hadn't expected Coulson to just let Ward go, not after all the damage and pain he had caused but he had. She didn't know why but as soon as they were back on the plane she was going to ask. And she was going to make her opinion of his terrible idea known. "Let's go guys," she mumbled, as she tucked her ICER away. Lincoln was the first obey followed by Fitz then Hunter.

They began to walk away when suddenly Hunter stopped moving.

What happened next no one could predict. Hunter turned back, gun in hand, and fired in Grant's direction. Grant hadn't noticed, too busy hugging the red headed woman, but she had and pushed Grant out of the way. The bullet managed to miss him but it struck the woman's arm. Both Grant and the other man cried out as she fell backwards onto the ground.

"Hunter what have you done?" yelled Coulson as the team rushed to his side, desperate for an answer but one never came.

Instead they turned to see what had Hunter so speechless. Their mouths fell open as their eyes focused on Grant who eyes were blazing with anger and his hands flaming.

"You're dead," he growled maniacally.

* * *

They couldn't believe it. Ward was now Inhuman with the ability to light himself on fire.

Skye and Lincoln rushed to the front of the group. "Ward calm down-" Skye began but was immediately cut off by Ward.

"Calm down," he hissed as the flames became brighter. "He tried to kill me."

"It's nothing you don't deserve!" yelled Hunter angrily from behind Skye. "You almost killed Bobbi."

Grant chuckled darkly. "Of course this is about her. She deserved it. It's her fault Kara was captured and she didn't care."

Skye shook her head. "She didn't have a choice."

"She had a choice," cried Grant, the flames moving from his hands and up his arms. "She could have blown her cover or gave them a safe-house she knew wasn't occupied. But she didn't and because of her choice Kara was captured by Hydra, tortured, and brainwashed and Bobbi didn't care."

He took a step forward.

"Do you know I helped her discover her identity by stealing Whitehall's notes? Do you know the things he made her do while she was under his control? To other S.H.I.E.L.D agents...to him?" he continued, his voice dripping with venom. "Bobbi's actions destroyed Kara's life and she acted like she was the victim but she wasn't. She owed Kara an apology. That's all she wanted. It's what she deserved!"

As Ward took another step forward the motel sign suddenly exploded. The team looked up to find it burning, flames flicking high in the sky. "But no one cared," he spat, the fire now covering his chest and creeping up to his next. "No one ever cares about people like us. We aren't good for anything except following orders. We're useful until we're not and then what are we. Trash left on the side of the road. You don't care. Nobody cares!" he yelled as flames shot from hands and exploded next to the SUV.

Thomas jumped up and called out to his brother. "Grant calm down."

Grant looked back and growled. "No Tommy he hurt Rose."

"I know but Rose is gonna be fine. You know she is."

"He deserves to pay."

Thomas shook his head and walked closer to Grant. "You don't want to do this, alright because you're better this Grant," he whispered wishing he could reach out and touch his brother. "You said you wanted to be better so be better. Don't let them win."

Grant's body shook as he tried to will the fire away but his emotions were too high. No matter how much he tried he couldn't control it. "Tommy I can't," he cried, the fire covering half of his face. "It hurts. I can't stop it."

Thomas had to act fast. Remembering what Grant had told him about the weapon he currently possessed, he lifted it and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Grant in the side and caused the agent to stumble for bit before he crumbled to the ground. The fire covering Grant's body dissipated but the sign was still burning. Lifting his hands, Thomas focused on his powers and willed them to work. Suddenly wind was flowing out of his hands and circling around the fire. The fire burned even harder. Concentrating as hard as he could, he shifted the focus of the air and it slowly began filtering out of the fire. Once he was finished the fire was out but it had left Thomas slightly drained.

Skye looked at him in awe. "How did you-"

He answered her question before she could finish. "I filtered all the oxygen out. Without it fire can't burn."

"You're such a nerd." Thomas turned around to find Rose sitting up, her hand covering her bleeding arm. Pushing herself up off the ground she stumbled over to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "And you shot Grant."

Thomas chuckled. "Didn't really have a choice. He was losing control. Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I think the bullet just grazed me but the impact of my head hitting the ground is what caused me to black out."

Suddenly Lincoln spoke out. "You're the Inhuman from the video."

"Guess I am," chuckled Thomas again.

Skye was still confused. "So all three of you, you have powers. Is that why Ward recruited you?"

Rose scowled at she glared at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "Recruited us...surely you can't be that thick. He didn't recruit us for anything," she declared adamantly

"Then why was he so adamant that we let you go?" asked Fitz speaking for the first time since they arrived at the motel.

Thomas and Rose shared a look, not knowing what they should say. "Because...because-" Rose began to stutter.

"Because that's what you do for family," Coulson said suddenly, moving closer towards them. "You protect them."

"Coulson," Skye began, trying to stop him from moving but he gently pushed her to the side.

He moved closer, unaffected by Thomas and Rose who were moving to stand in front of Grant as if he was going to cause the unconscious man more harm. "You're brother was just trying to protect you, just like he always had," he continued until he was standing right in front of them. They didn't need to answer him because he had already figured out the truth. Smirking, he turned back to his team and gestured between the two groups. "Agents Skye, Hunter, Fitz, and Campbell," he said. "I'd like you to meet Thomas and Rose Ward, Grant Ward's siblings."

* * *

"Hi," Rose waved with her free hand while Thomas nodded.

"How did you guess?" asked Thomas curiously.

"Simple really," shrugged Coulson causally. "He was willing to sacrifice himself to make sure you two were kept safe. Also you all have similar features. Same cheekbones," smirked Coulson as he eyed all three of them.

Rose smiled. "Good guess." She smiled even harder when the S.H.I.E.L.D agents continued staring wildly at them. "Well," she said quickly. "If you're done trying to shoot us I think it's time for us to head out."

Coulson began to frown. "About that-"

"No," snapped Thomas protectively. "No you can't change your mind. You said he was free to go and we're taking him."

"I did say that but it was before I knew what he was. I can't, with good conscious, let him leave."

"We won't let you take him."

"I'm not going to hurt him Rose, I just want to help him."

Rose eyed him suspiciously. "Help him how?"

Coulson sighed. "You were right," he admitted. "After everything that happened with Garrett and Hydra it was obvious that Ward needed help. But we didn't help him at all. Instead, we let our personal feelings dictate our actions and that's not what S.H.I.E.L.D is about."

"So what are you suggesting?" inquired Thomas, eyes narrowed.

"Well, with your permission I would like take Ward back with us and get him treatment he deserves. Personal help that will allow him to finally heal after years of abuse. Also we can offer him assistance on how to control his powers," Coulson replied.

"He was doing just fine before you came along," snapped Rose.

"That may be true but it wouldn't hurt to gain a bit more experience," Coulson said, nodding his head. "If he doesn't get help who knows what will happen if he has another outburst. I should have treated Ward with compassion, especially after I found out what he went through with John all those years ago but I didn't and that's all on me. I will have to life with my decisions for the rest of my life," he said sadly. "But I would at least like the opportunity to right my wrongs and I believe I can do that with Ward. If you let me." He knew it would take more than words for the siblings to trust him but at the moment it was all he had.

Thomas gave the director an apprehensive stare. "How do we know you're telling the truth? How do we know that you won't kill him the first chance you get?" he questioned.

"You're sister can read emotions right. Read me."

Rose glanced at her brother and gave him a nod. She found that closing her eyes helped her concentrate better giving Rose the ability to focus solely on the director. Finally after a few moments she had expelled all other emotions expect Coulson's. "I feel sincerity and compassion. Guilt, a lot of guilt," she frowned and opened her eyes. "You feel guilty, that's why you want to help our brother. How, by sticking him in some dark hole and leaving him there to rot?"

Coulson shook his head. "You have my word that will not happen."

"Sorry, but I don't trust you," scoffed Thomas, crossing his arms.

"Then you both can come with him."

Skye turned to find Lincoln no longer standing behind her but beside Coulson. "What?" she said surprised by Lincoln's proposal.

But Lincoln ignored Skye and turned to Coulson. "If you are serious about helping Ward then he's going to need support right. What better support system is there than two loving and caring siblings. Plus they will need help controlling their abilities."

"Look Lincoln-" Skye tried again but was interrupted.

Lincoln turned around. "You don't want Ward around I get it," he said knowingly. "But I can't condemn him for what he's done. I know what it's like to feel you owe a debt to someone for saving your life."

Skye huffed defiantly. "That's not the same."

"Isn't it. The only difference between me and him is that I had someone pull me back and keep me from choosing the wrong side. Who knows what I would have done if it hadn't been for you. They're our people Skye and they need us," he stated unrelentingly.

"Fine," sighed Skye, throwing up her hands in defeat. "If D.C says it's alright then I guess there's not really nothing I can do to change his mind."

Smiling happily, Coulson look towards the siblings. "So Thomas, Rose, what do you say?"

Sighing Rose shook her head. "Grant won't like this," she frowned.

Thomas nodding in understanding. "No, he won't but he'll have to get used to it. Like you said, he needs us."

Looking down at her unconscious brother multiple thoughts filled her mind. She could turn down Coulson's offer and hope for the best. Or she could say yes and hopefully help Grant find the second chance he'd craved. "Okay," she sighed. "We agree to your terms but only if he agrees to them as well."

"That's fair enough," replied Coulson contently.

Rose gave Lincoln a smile. "Thank you."

Lincoln smiled back. "Don't thank me yet. Let's see how your brother's treatment goes and then I will accept your gratitude."

Thomas rolled her eyes at the interaction between his sister and the agent. His eyes landed on his fallen brother. "Um...quick question. Exactly how long does the effects of the ICER last?" he asked nervously.

"Between four and six hours but don't worry he'll be fine. He'll wake up a little sore but he'll be fine," Fitz answered casually, still trying to process what was happening. At least he was fairing better than Hunter who had yet said a word.

"Well that certainly won't help the bullet wound in his shoulder," winced Thomas.

"He was shot, when?"

Rose smirked. "Earlier today. Said he took some Hydra base not far from here, alone. You should probably find out where it's located before the Hydra agents escape," said Rose with a shrug.

All five S.H.I.E.L.D agents simultaneously cried out. "What!"

* * *

So what did you think. Honestly I thought about cutting this chapter short but finally decided against it. You readers deserve something nice to read. The Ward siblings are on their way to S.H.I.E.L.D. I hope my characters were to OCC, especially Coulson but I needed him to be more lenient for the flow of the story. Also it's really hard to to get the voices of multiple characters perfect. I will say that the Ward siblings are my favorite to write, especially Rose. Don't really know if Thomas's power could put out a fire but since powers don't really exist I can make them bend any way I want. Kinda like Kitty Pryde who went from walking through walls to the power of projection. Writer's prerogative. Keep reading to find out what happens next and if you liked this chapter let me know. Until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hola. It is Wednesday and I am back with another update. Yay, who's excited. I know I am how about you fantastic readers. Not a really long message today so I guess I will thank all the people who have read and reviewed, there are the fuel that I need to keep writing. Also a much needed shout-out to SparkGirl123 who has taken the task of beta'ing this fic for me. I know, someone actually want's to put up with my grammatical mistakes. She's a doll and I love her for this. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

The first thing Grant noticed when he slowly started to wake that wherever he was located was extremely bright. There was a light shining over his face that caused him to squint as he opened his eyes. The first thing he realized was that he was not alone. His body jerked forward and the sudden movement caused his shoulder to ache once more. Hissing, he tried to stand but immediately fell back against whatever he'd been lying on.

"I'd be careful if I were you."

Grant's entire body went rigid as he turned to find Coulson standing behind him. Slowly he stood, glaring at the man in front of him. "What am I doing here?" he asked bitingly as his eyes darted around the room. It was Coulson's office which meant they were on the Bus, well the new one anyway. "Where are Thomas and Rose?"

"You're brother and sister, they're fine," answered Coulson.

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing. In fact if you want to speak to them-"

Grant growled. "Get them in here now."

Suddenly the door flew open and Grant soon found Rose in his arms and his brother patting him on the back. "Rose," he sighed relieved as he held Rose tighter. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You were shot."

Rose shrugged. "The bullet grazed me Grant, nothing major," she said lazily. "One of the agents patched me up on the way here."

Grant was relived and let out a sigh. He then turned to Coulson. "Why are they here?" he barked.

"Maybe you should have a seat."

"I don't want to sit down Coulson," Grant said rebelliously, shaking his head. "I want to know why they are here."

"Okay Ward simple answer. They're here for you."

"What?"

"I've offered my assistance in helping you get better."

Grant chuckled. "You're kidding right?" he replied scoffing, "You want to help me. Now, you want to help me."

"It's true."

He wouldn't allow himself to believe him. Shaking his head, he scowled. "No, you want something," he hissed. "You think that by offering to help I'll what...give you permission to put Thomas and Rose in danger. No. Like I said I'd rather live the rest of my in a dark hole than let you make them S.H.I.E.L.D agents. It's not happening," he growled loudly.

"That's not what I'm trying to do Ward," sighed Coulson defeated. "When I say I want to help you I mean it. A long time ago I let you down and now it's time to make things right."

"Why now?"

Coulson leaned forward. "Because it's the only way for S.H.I.E.L.D to succeed," he admitted. "This agency used to pride itself on giving second chances. It was the same motto we used to recruit a very skilled and dangerous assassin who is now an Avenger. She was granted a second chance and you Grant Ward, best marks since Romanov, deserve one too."

"With all due respect sir, I don't deserve a second chance."

"Nobody deserves a second chance but they get one anyway."

"Okay that's explains why I'm here but you still haven't explained why Rose and Thomas are here."

"We're here Grant because Director Coulson gave us permission to stay with you," answered Rose with a one arm shrug.

"No," he stated firmly, shaking his head. "No, that's not...you can't stay."

"Why not?" asked Thomas.

Grant scowled. "You can't be serious. Either of you. You have lives in LA, jobs, friends."

Rose jeered. "Grant you're family."

"It doesn't matter," grumbled Grant. "You can't throw away your life for me."

Thomas frowned his face. "Oh, but it's okay for you to do it."

"That's different."

"How?" Rose asked.

"I'm supposed to protect you. Me, not the other way around."

Rose stood up and growled at her brother. "Yes Grant, yes you protected us when we were kids but we're not kids anymore. We got to grow up happy and healthy because of you. You took care of us so we're gonna do the same for you. We won't be happy until you're happy. So stop being a stupid son of a bitch and just accept that we're trying to help you!" she snapped enraged before sitting back down.

Chuckling softly, Thomas nodded. "What she said."

Grant pouted petulantly as he folded his arms. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he mumbled, looking up to see Coulson smirking at him.

Coulson laughed. "I will admit this is fun for me."

Grant kept frowning. "Fine," he hissed, taking a seat in the chair next to him. "I'll stay but only for six months and then we're gone."

"Okay."

"And no Index, for any of us."

"That's doable."

Grant nodded happily. "And for me? What are my restrictions?"

"Well of course no missions," declared Coulson.

Grant rolled his eyes. "That makes sense since I'm not an agent anymore."

"Well since you were never debriefed your technically still an agent but that's neither here or there," he shrugged before continuing. "You will be required to meet with a S.H.I.E.L.D psychiatrist twice a week. Every week until otherwise stated." Reaching into his desk drawer he pulled out a device Grant hadn't seen in a long time. "Last but not least you have to wear one of these," he stated, handing the device to Grant with a smile.

"Skye's tracking bracelet?" Grant asked with a raised brow.

"It will keep you from going into restricted areas. Also it has a built in heart monitor to keep track of your heart-rate. If it gets below a certain point medical services will be notified."

"You know, just in case I try to kill myself again," teased Grant but was punched in his thigh by Rose who was sitting next to him. Thomas snickered from the side. "Ow."

"That's not funny," she said furiously.

"It's more for your safety than any thing else. Some people might have an issue with your returning. They might try to hurt you and if that happens we'll be alerted."

"Fine, I'll wear the bracelet."

"And you won't try to remove it?"

"What makes you think I know how to do that?"

"Ward," Coulson sighed annoyed.

This time it was Grant who smirked as he lifted his leg onto the table. "I promise I won't try to remove it."

Coulson nodded pleased as he snapped the tracker onto Grant's ankle. So far so good. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go talk to the pilot. I'll be back soon to settle your sleeping arrangements." He gave them a gracious nod as he stood up and left the room.

* * *

"I still can't believe I agree to this," was the first thing Grant said once they were alone in the office.

Thomas smiled craftily as he moved from his seat to sit behind Coulson's desk. "Stop being such a worry wart. What's the worse that can happen?" he winked.

Grant scoffed. "Somebody tries to kill me in my sleep."

"Seeing as how you have crazy spy senses I highly doubt that will happen," shaking his head.

Sighing, Grant ran a hand over his face. "You guys know you don't have to do this right, come with me."

Rose smiled. "Uh yes we do and no matter what you say we're not changing our minds."

"Not even when you hear people saying how much they wish I was dead or tell you all the awful things I've done," said Grant frowning sadly.

"Nope," Rose said sternly. "You're not getting rid of us."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you I just want you to know that being around me...with everyone here...it won't be easy."

Thomas leaned back in the chair and placed his hands behind his head. He gave his brother a soft reassuring smile. "Nothing worth having ever is."

* * *

While Coulson was in the cockpit and the Wards' were in Coulson's office, Skye and the rest of the team, including Jemma, were in the conference room discussing their new situation.

"So, what are the plans for Ward?" asked Jemma.

Hunter sighed. "As far as I can tell Coulson's adamant that he stays."

"But I don't understand, why?"

"If I knew Jemma I would tell you," was Skye's reply, leaning against the table. "All I know is that he was willing to let Ward go and his siblings go. Free."

"Yeah, until Hunter shot Ward's sister," Lincoln replied, chuckling.

"Hey I was aiming for the bastard, not her," insisted Hunter frowning. "Besides she's fine. Barely even a scratch."

"Still, you're lucky she wasn't seriously injured," added Fitz. "Now that Ward's Inhuman who knows what he would have done."

"Him or his brother? They are awfully protective of each other."

"Protective of Ward you mean," scowled Skye. "His sister called me a bitch."

Lincoln shrugged. "You did call Ward a psychopath."

Skye snapped. "That's because he is."

Fitz scratched his head and smirked. "Yeah I don't think she likes you very much."

"Well the feeling is quite mutual," grumbled Skye as she dropped her head gently on the table.

Jemma huffed and leaned back. "Back to the matter at hand, what are we to do about Ward?"

"Coulson's already made his decision," said Hunter. "There's nothing we can do."

"So he's here, free, and there's nothing we can do about it?"

"Nope," Fitz answered Jemma, shaking his head.

"Well isn't that just perfect," she complained

Lifting her head, Skye glared at her teammates. "Look, just because Ward's here doesn't mean we have to let his presence ruin our lives. For the time being we simply pretend he isn't here," suggested Skye, crossing her arms.

Fitz gave the agent a disbelieving stare. "Ignore him you mean. What is this, primary school?" he jeered. "We can't just ignore him."

Skye continued firmly. "We can and we will. Ward betrayed us, multiple times, and just because he's back doesn't mean we have to acknowledge him."

"So that's the plan?" asked Jemma hesitantly. "We just ignore him?"

"Yep," Skye said nodding. "I know it sounds ridiculous but that's the plan for now. Okay?"

After a few moments Jemma nodded as well. "Okay," was her reply.

Hunter agreed. "Okay."

The team dispersed until only Fitz and Lincoln were only left in the room. The two men stayed mostly silent during the discussion but now they were free to talk freely.

"So what do you think of the plan?" asked Lincoln nervously as he leaned back in his chair.

"Me," Fitz said, pointing to himself. "Oh I think it's ridiculous," he stated honestly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I know how Skye and the rest of you feel about Ward but Fitz...I wasn't around when all that stuff went down with Hydra so I can't make myself feel a certain way about Ward," explained Lincoln, looking down at the floor.

"Then you shouldn't."

Lincoln's head flew up and he looked at Fitz, confusion in his eyes. "Wow. I did not expect you to say that," he whispered.

Fitz sighed heavily. "When it comes to Ward my feelings for him are...perplexing."

"He did try to kill you."

"But he didn't," sighed Fitz again. "If Garrett had ordered someone other than Ward to kill Jemma and I they wouldn't have hesitated putting a bullet in our heads. Ward, instead, dropped the medical pod into the ocean because he thought it was our best chance. The pods...they're designed to float."

"But it didn't."

"No and because of it I nearly died." Fitz stopped speaking, stood, and began pacing the floor. His thoughts were becoming jumbled and pacing helped him sort through them. "I'm not the same person I once was," he said sadly. "My mind doesn't...it doesn't work as well as it used to."

Lincoln smiled coyly. "Please Fitz, you're one of the smartest people I know."

"Yeah but I'll never be who I was before Hydra," analyzed Fitz. "Still, there's one thing I can admit, even after everything that's happened in these...last couple of years. I am still alive. I've come close to death multiple times and yet, I'm still alive. That has to count for something right."

Lincoln nodded in understanding and the two men shared a smiled. "So," after a moment of silence. "What are you going to do about Ward?"

"Nothing," answered Fitz. "We're so busy making plans on how to deal with Ward when he could very well want nothing to do with us. However, if he does try to talk to me I can be cordial," he replied truthfully.

Lincoln stared at him in awe. "That's big of you considering everything he's put you through."

"I'm not saying that we'll be best friends or whatever but I'm going to do my best to move on. Besides, I was never one for grudges," he replied with a shrug.

"You're a better man than most Fitz," praised Lincoln and Fitz just smiled.

* * *

Coulson continued sitting quietly in the passenger seat next to the pilot. He had been in the cockpit for nearly ten minutes and yet complete silence. "Aren't you going to say anything?" he finally asked.

Her eyes stayed forward. "Would it matter if I did?"

"Probably not."

"Then what – is the point?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Coulson sighed. "Melinda-"

Melinda hissed. "Don't. You don't have to explain yourself to me. You are the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. You make executive orders, your word is law."

"I'm not a dictator Melinda," chuckled Coulson

She sighed. "No, you are not."

"Look, I'm not an idiot," he began. "I know that you don't agree with my decision but I'm doing the right thing with Ward. I know I am."

"You want to what...save Ward. Is that what you're instincts are telling you to do?" she chuckled sarcastically.

"More or less."

"And what happens when you're instincts are wrong and you realize that Ward can't be saved."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Let's just hope it doesn't blow up."

Coulson grinned as he stood up. He leaned over and patted Melinda on the shoulder. "Come on Melinda he can't be all bad. He took down two Hydra bases alone."

Melinda tsked but said nothing as Coulson left the cockpit.

* * *

Now everyone is all together. How will Thomas and Rose fit in with the rest of the team, you have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for reading and if you liked it, you know what to do. Leave a review but only if you want to. Until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** What is up my people. I am back to post with another update for all you beautiful readers, old and new. I thought it would be great time to post while I am in the middle of my Warehouse 13 marathon on Netflix. I loved this show. Anyways this is the part where I thank all you readers for your reviews and support. You guys are some kind of terrific and I am happy that you are liking this story. Also shouts out for SparkyGirl123 for the beta job on this chapter. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

Rose and Thomas entered their apartment complex, Agent Melinda May walking silently behind then, and made their way to their floor.

"You have fifteen minutes," barked Melinda, glaring at them while she stood by the front door on the outside of the apartment.

"Gee thanks," muttered Rose as she and Thomas entered their home. Rose immediately made a beeline towards her room when she was stopped suddenly by an arm on her shoulder.

"You know we don't have to do this," stated Thomas as Rose turned to him.

Rose stared at him questionably. "What are you saying?" she asked hesitantly.

Thomas replied. "I'm saying we don't have to leave."

"Abandon Grant you mean."

Thomas sighed. "We wouldn't be abandoning him Rosie," he said softly. During the flight back to LA he began to think about the consequences of their actions. They had been so quick to agree to Coulson's terms that he hadn't stopped to think about what he was actually giving up. "He knows how we feel about him. He knows that we want nothing more than to help him get better but leaving our entire lives behind...I just don't know."

"You're scared."

"I'm not scared Rose," he sighed heavily, quivering slightly. "We've worked hard to build a good life for ourselves. And it's good life, a happy life. Are you sure you just want to leave it all behind."

"I don't even have to think about my answer because it's always going to be yes."

"Don't be mad Rose."

"I'm not mad Tommy, I'm not," she stated calmly and candidly. "You're right, we have worked hard to make a better life for ourselves. Much better than the crappy one we were born into. But the reason we were able to overcome our past is because we had each other," replied Rose, pointing to herself and then Thomas. "When things got bad, really bad, I knew I could come to you and you would always be there. I depended on you to keep me sane and vice versa. Grant has no one."

"I understand what you're saying Rose but-"

"But nothing. You know what therapy is like. It's brutal," Rose whispered harshly. "It tears you down, makes you relive memories you thought you've forgotten. Some days you feel so terrible that even breathing hurts and all you want to do is end it because the pain is too much. Grant can't do this alone. He needs someone there for those bad days when he feels like he can't go on or else he won't survive."

Thomas began to chuckle softly, pulled Rose into a hug and squeezed her tightly. "Geez, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with leaving this all behind," he said, still chuckling.

Rose laughed brightly. "I am. More than sure."

Thomas let her go and clapped his hands together. "Well then we better get a move on," he smiled. "By my watch we only have ten minutes to take what we need or else Agent May is gonna leave us behind."

"I know right. She is one scary lady."

"You aren't kidding. When she glares at me it takes all my self control not to wet myself."

Her brow furrowed. "I don't know how to respond to that," Rose answered, slightly horrified.

"Then don't," smirked Thomas, patting her on the shoulder. "Now, go get your things so we can leave already."

* * *

Sharing a smile they departed to their rooms to pack. Ten minutes later they were packed and ready to go. Thomas swung open the door to find Agent May standing guard. "We need to talk to our landlord," stated Thomas but he was cut off with a simple look from the agent.

"Already done," May replied curtly as she began to walk. "You're rent has been paid in full, covering the next six months so you have a home to return to once Ward finishes his treatment. Also your places of employment have also been notified of you leave of absence with promises that you will be fully reinstated upon your return."

"You did all of that in fifteen minutes?" Rose asked in awe.

"Of course not. Coulson did."

"Of course he did," whispered Thomas. The three of them continued their journey down to the parking lot where they quickly entered the dark SUV. Thomas and Rose slid in the back while Agent May climbed behind the wheel. "So where are we going exactly?"

"We we leave the terminal you will escorted to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D base where you will remain for the next six months. While there you will not be allowed to leave the base without an agent escort. You will not be privy to any S.H.I.E.L.D information nor will you be allowed access to any rooms other than your own and public areas such as the kitchen, gym, etc. Also you will be required to train at least four days out of the week," explained Melinda as she began to drive.

Rose jerked forward. "Wait, hold up," she cried. "What do you mean train? We're not going there to become agents."

"I know that," scowled Melinda. "You are there only for moral support but you are also Inhuman which means you have abilities that need to be controlled. If you do not train and learn how to control your powers you could not only harm yourself but others as well. With that being said you will train and continue to do so until Agent Skye says otherwise."

"Whoa!" shouted Rose, leaning forward until she was against the armrest between the driver and passenger seat. "Agent Skye!," Rose shouted again. "She's the one who's gonna to train us."

"Yes. The training of the Inhumans are her division."

Rose whined. "So, doesn't mean she has to be the one to train us."

"Do you have something against Agent Skye?"

"Uh...she called my brother a psychopath multiple times."

"And you called her a bitch. I'd consider you even," retorted Melinda.

"Whatever," huffed the red head, finally leaning back. "I still don't want her training me."

Thomas chuckled, tickled by his sister's peevish attitude. He wasn't surprised by Rose's current behavior, especially after their initial meeting with Agent Skye, and knew that his sister didn't like the agent. "So what if she does. Agent May is right, we need to learn how to control our powers and if Skye can help then we should let her. It's not like she's saying you two have to become BFF's," he tried to appease his sister.

"As if I would be best friends with that self righteous bi...tch. Sorry, I just couldn't stop myself."

"More like wouldn't," mumbled Agent May without turning around. Since Skye and Rose had a similar dislike for each other training would be miserable for both parties. "If there are no more questions I would like to continue our journey in silence."

"Whatever you say Agent May," smirked Rose.

Melinda rolled her eyes at the snickering siblings behind her.

* * *

Grant paced the floor, nervously waiting for Rose and Thomas to return. He still couldn't believe that his brother and sister actually agreed to help him. This morning he woke up alone, firmly believing that he was destined to spend his life alone, and then he got shot. Next thing he knew he was reunited with not only his brother and sister but also his old team. And now he was back on the Bus after agreeing to spend the next six months in S.H.I.E.L.D custody and attend weekly therapy sessions. Either he was brave or an idiot.

Sighing, he flopped down on the bed in his temporary room.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up, blinking owlishly at the person standing in his door. "I think so," he bumbled, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Me. Oh I brought you a sandwich," they said, extending their hand to show the plate they were holding.

"A sandwich."

They shrugged. "Yeah, I thought you might be hungry."

"A little yeah," Grant said somewhat embarrassed.

"Well here you go." They walked into the room and handed Grant the food. "And don't worry, it's not poisoned," they teased, smiling.

Grant took the sandwich, still in awe that someone from his old team was talking to him and giving him food. "I believe you," he said, taking a small bite of the sandwich and smiling softly.

"Bye Ward."

"Bye Fitz."

The Scottish man gave Grant a quick wave and hurried out of the ex-specialist's room. He turned the corner to find Jemma standing there, arms crossed and a displeased look on her face.

Jemma continued glaring at Fitz who stood there, waiting for her to speak. Finally she did. "What was that Fitz?" she asked upset.

"That. That was me giving Ward a sandwich," he answered smartly.

"Why? Did you poison it?" she asked excitedly.

Fitz glared at Jemma. "No," he scowled. "I did not poison it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I wanted to."

"I don't understand."

"Because it's not for you to understand," he snapped furiously. "Me, talking to Ward is something that I wanted to do so I did. That's all there is too it."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fitz was going against everything the team had agreed upon. Ward was to be ignored, not engaged. "So that's it?"

Fitz could only shrug. "That's it."

Jemma let out a huff. "And you're going to forget about everything he's done to us...to you?" asked Jemma enraged, eyes blazing and arms waving.

"No, but I can try to forgive."

"But why would you want to do that?"

"It's my decision whether I want to forgive Ward or not," he replied audaciously, chest puffed. Fitz didn't wait for Jemma to say anything else, stepping around her and continuing his way down the hall.

* * *

I know, this chapter is particularly short but it's more filler than anything. The next chapter will be longer, well longer than this. I hope you liked what you read and if you did you know what you can do. Thanks for reading and until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hello world, tis I and I bringth another update. I know I usually post new chapters at the same time for both my fics but I just get this beta'd chapter today. Shouts out to SparkyGirl123 and I hope you feel better. To the wonderful readers iut there just know that I appreciate every single one of you. You guys are the reason I write and have so much fun doing so. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own this show.

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

A few days later the Ward siblings were getting used to living in a secret base. They were given rooms in an empty hall that was housed by no one but them. Coulson suggested putting them closer to the team but the three decided against it. Grant wasn't anyone's favorite person at the moment and the siblings didn't want to place him in a situation he wasn't prepared for.

Because Rose could feel the emotions of everyone around her she mostly stayed in her room or with her brothers. So far she hadn't been so emotional that she caused another thunderstorm but her body and head ached from all the foreign feelings. She found herself sleeping as a way to balance out the onslaught of emotions.

Thomas treated the new living situation by spending most of the time in his room sleeping, watching Netflix, and spending time with Grant. To him it was all the things he would be doing if he was back at his apartment in LA. Granted he would spend at least one night a week at a bar catching up with friends but getting to know his brother again was worth the move.

Grant, however, never left his room if possible. When he was hungry either Rose or Thomas brought him some food from the kitchen. He showered extremely early in the morning to make sure he never ran into anyone from the team. If he wanted a change of scenery he simply moved to Rose or Thomas's room and together they would either talk or watch a movie. It was nice being surrounded by people who actually cared about him.

"Are you ready?"

Grant looked up from the book he was reading and sighed. True to his word Coulson set up an appointment with a therapist to help Grant begin the healing process. While Grant was for the therapy in the beginning now he was doubting whether or not it was a good idea. "Honestly no," he replied, putting the book in his lap. "The thought of baring my soul to a complete stranger does not sound like fun to me."

"That's because it's not," answered Rose as she sat down next to him on the bed. "I'm not gonna lie to you talking to a therapist will be hard. Really hard."

"She's telling the truth," Thomas said as he walked into the room as well. He and Rose knew that today was Grant's first therapy session and they wanted to show their support. They knew better than anyone what therapy was going to consist of. "They will ask questions and while you'd rather stick a hot fire poker in your mouth than answer it's necessary that you do. It's how you heal."

"But John said-"

Rose hated hearing Grant speak John's name. "John is dead," snapped Rose. "He's dead and you're alive and it's time to start making amends. But before you can do that you have to heal yourself or else you won't be any good to anyone."

"I just don't want to disappoint you guys."

"This isn't about us Grant. This is about you and finally figuring out what makes you happy. It's time for you to find yourself," said Thomas contently. "I mean look at us. Our family did whatever they could to tear us down and somehow we survived. You will too."

Rose nodded. "You're a survivor Grant. Now come on, you have an appointment to get to."

Sighing, Grant stood and allowed himself to be dragged out of his room by his sister and taken to where the session was to take place. The three siblings entered the room to find an older woman already there, sitting behind the desk, and writing. She looked up when she saw them enter.

"Hi, you must be Agent Ward," she said, smiling as she stood. "I'm Dr. Evans."

"Actually I'm not really an agent anymore so you can just call me Grant."

"Well Grant, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please, have a seat," she said kindly as she gestured towards the sofa in front of him.

"Okay," he replied and turned to Rose and Thomas. "You guys can go now. I'll be fine," he reassured.

Rose stood on her toes and pressed a kiss against Grant's cheek. "Okay. We'll be waiting for you when you finish," she said, smiling softly.

Grant gave her a knowing smirk. "Let me guess, in my room."

"Where else would we be?" chuckled Thomas "Come on Rose," he said as he threw his arm around her shoulder. "See you soon."

* * *

Once they were gone, Grant took a seat while Dr. Evans closed the door and locked it. Then she grabbed her notepad from the desk and took in seat in front of her new patient who, like most people, looked extremely nervous. She gave him a gentle smile as she opened the notepad and leaned back.

"So," she asked politely. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

They were on their way back to their rooms, Thomas's arm still over Rose's shoulder when Thomas felt his sister shudder. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Honestly, no," she answered fearfully. "I just keep thinking that this was all some elaborate hoax just to get Grant here and when our backs are turned they're going to take him away."

Thomas smiled. "Pretty elaborate hoax if you ask me. Paying for our apartment, moving us onto the base, letting us bond with Grant. Really elaborate scheme."

"It's not funny Tommy," she mumbled irately.

"I'm just messing with you Rosie," he stated, shaking her gently against him. "But you have to admit I'm right and you have nothing to worry about."

Sighing, Rose laid her head on Thomas's shoulder. "I'm being stupid aren't I," she giggled bashfully.

"A little bit yeah."

"He's gonna be fine right."

"I think Grant is going to be more than fine."

* * *

"So Grant before we begin let me tell you a little about myself. I am Dr. Pamela Evans. I've been a psychiatrist for almost ten years. I used to have my own practice but now I do consultations for S.H.I.E.L.D. I have agreed to do these sessions with you for however long I see fit. Do you have any questions?"

"How much has Coulson told you about me?" asked Grant timidly.

"Not much but he did give me your file. I have to say I am quite surprised you are still alive."

"Why?"

"Well you did try to commit suicide three times while you were in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody. Why didn't you try again after you escaped?" she asked curiously.

Grant shrugged. "I don't know," he sighed. "I guess I didn't want to die anymore. I wanted to make things right."

"And did you?"

"If I had I wouldn't be here."

"So you failed again?" Dr. Evans stated curtly.

Grant suddenly became uncomfortable, squirming slightly. "Um-"

"Would you consider yourself a failure Grant?" she asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

Dr. Evans shrugged nonchalantly. "You failed John Garrett, failed to kill yourself, failed to make amends with your team. Every time you try and succeed you wind up failing," she finished with a crude chuckle.

"That's not true-"

"Isn't it? You never succeed at anything you try to accomplish so why will therapy be any different."

"It will be different because-"

"Because what Grant," she snapped abruptly, glaring at the man in front of her. "Because you actually want it too. How do I know you won't fail at this as well? Will that happen Grant? Will you fail at this too?"

"No."

"Why not? Why will this be any different from anything else you've ever tried to do?"

"Because I want to be here," he yelled, unable to bottle his emotions any longer. "I need to be here so I can be better person. I need to prove to myself that I can become a better person," he finished, chest heaving as he tried to calm himself. He looked back at his therapist to find her smiling at him.

"Now we can begin," she said happily.

"What was that?"

"I said those things to gauge your response. Working for this agency has allowed me to see just how far a trained specialist will go to convince everyone that they're fine. Even after suffering an emotional trauma they will continuously pretend that the therapy is working when they know deep down that it's not. Those patients, the ones that don't open up and aren't honest with themselves either find themselves at the bottom of a bottle or with a bullet in their brain," she said truthfully. "I had to make sure that this is something you wanted. That you, Grant Ward, want to be here because you want to change."

"I do. I want to be better."

Pamela smiled once more. "And you will be but only if you allow me to help you. That means you have to be honest with me. I'm going to ask you about your past, your family...John Garrett but I won't push you. I want you to come, speak when you're ready, and trust that I am here to help you. Will you allow me that Grant?" she asked tentatively.

He responded quickly. "Yes."

"That's a really good start. Now, tell me something about yourself. Who are you Grant Ward?"

It was a question he struggle with every day since Garrett's demise and he had yet to figure out the answer. "I don't know," he replied sadly, shaking his head.

Pamela simply smiled. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Together."

* * *

Tea. That's what Rose Ward needed most right now. While Thomas was lounging in Grant's room Rose discovered that what she desperately needed was a cup of steaming hot tea. Since arriving on the base her powers had left her feeling drained but today they were in overdrive by the fact that Grant was in distress. His feelings were causing her head to pound and her body to tense. Even though she tried to control herself, Thomas immediately became alert at the sound of the sky rumbling. He quickly suggested that she have some tea, offering to make it but Rose turned down his offer and went to do it herself.

Thunder could be heard in the distance as she placed the kettle on the stove. She cranked the heat up high so that the water would boil faster. The sooner she had her tea the better she would feel.

"Oh I didn't know anyone was in here."

While she hadn't talked to anyone from Grant's old team since the night they were caught, her brother had described everyone perfectly. The British accent was a dead giveaway as to who was currently behind her. Slowly, she turned around and leaned against the counter. "Agent Simmons," she said, smiling politely. "I'm just making myself some tea. I promise I will be out of your hair in a moment."

"That's alright," Jemma stammered nervously as she walked towards the refrigerator. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Jemma."

"Rose," she answered tersely. "But you already knew that."

"Yes, Skye told me."

"Of course she did."

"So how are things?" Jemma asked causally, opening the refrigerator door.

Sighing, Rose ran her fingers through her hair. "Can we not do this?"

Jemma was taken back. "I'm sorry?" she stated, confused.

"You don't have pretend that you actually want to have a conversation with me. I know how you feel about my brother and I know how you feel about me. Empath, remember," she declared, rolling her eyes. "I felt your indifference and disgust before you even entered the room and if you weren't so hungry you probably would have turned around without saying a word."

Now Jemma understood what was happening. Her body grew tense and her glare harden. "Surely you must understand that I harbor no ill feelings towards you but for your brother. You know what he did. He tried to kill me," she replied pointedly.

"I know and the fact that you're still alive proved that he didn't succeed."

"It doesn't make him any less a monster. We trusted Ward and to find out that he was Hydra the entire time hurt all of us deeply. I can't forgive him for what he did."

"No one's asking you too."

"How can you defend him?" the scientist scowled. "He's a murderer, he killed your parents and your brother for heaven sakes. He's a monster."

It was suddenly too much. Thunder filled the sky, its sudden occurrence startling Jemma. "Tell me Agent Simmons," hissed Rose angrily as she step forward. "How would you have turned out if you had a class A asshole for a father, a pill popping alcoholic for a mother, and a sadistic older brother who took pleasure in tormenting his siblings. What kind of person would you be if you were taken by a man who promised you a better life only to leave you stranded alone for five years and beat the shit out of you under the guise that he was making you stronger. What would you do when the man you deemed a father figure asked you to do things you weren't proud as a means to save his life. I'll tell you who you would be. You'd be my brother. You would be the one sitting in that room trying to figure out how to put the scrambled and tattered pieces of your life together."

As she spoke the thunder grew louder and closer with bright whips of lightening not far behind. "I don't care and if you like me or what you think of me because I'm not here for you. The only people that matter to me at the moment are Thomas and Grant. Not S.H.I.E.L.D, not your team, no one."

The whistle blew on the kettle and Rose turned her attention away from Jemma and concentrated on making her tea. Moments later she was done, the doctor still standing behind her with a frown on her face. "Oh, and if you decide to go out you should probably take an umbrella."

Rose grabbed her mug and left the kitchen leaving being a very stunned and speechless Jemma.

* * *

Therapy over, Grant left the office with a sad frown on his face. Parts of him were happy that someone actually wanted to listen to his side of events but other parts made him wonder if any of this was actually worth it. Rain beat heavily against the roof as Grant made his way to his room. He wondered briefly if the rain was naturally occurring and instantly received his answer when he walked into his room. Rose was sitting on his bed, eyes closed, mug in her hand.

"Is it me?" he asked, frowning.

"Some of it yeah," Rose answered honestly as she took a sip of her now partial warm team. "But most of it is me. I had a nasty run in with Agent Simmons."

"What happened?"

"What you expected would happen. She said some things, I got mad and defended you, and boom, thunderstorm."

"Are you okay?"

Rose waved her hand dismissively. "Fine, just tired."

"Where's Thomas?"

"In my room. We decided to watch a movie and now that you're here you can watch it with us."

"Okay."

"But we're not watching it in here. We are going to use that lovely entertainment lounge to watch our movie."

"But the team-"

"Can continuing doing what they've been doing. Ignoring us. We're going to be here for the next six months so they need to get use to seeing our faces because we aren't going anywhere anytime soon. Besides, we need to show an united front. We are Wards after all."

Grant chuckled at his sister's assertiveness. He couldn't deny that his sister was bossy, fiery, and all other characteristics that are assigned to red-heads. "If you say so Rosie."

"I do say so."

"Okay then what movie are we watching?"

"One that you are going to love. Ever seen City of Angels?"

Shaking his head he said. "No, can't say that I have."

Rose eyes twinkled with excitement. She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Then you are for a treat. Come on let's go," she said excitedly as she pulled him out of the room. A few moments later they were in the lounge and found Thomas sorting through a collection of DVD's in his hands.

Thomas looked up and gave them a smile. "I see she informed you of the plan."

Grant nodded and replied. "Yes, said that we were watching some movie called City of Angels."

"Aw come on," whined Thomas. "We didn't even decide on what we were watching and you picked already."

"Um...if you want me to calm down and the rain to stop then I get to pick the movie," declared Rose, hands on her hips.

Thomas gave his sister a pout. "But City of Angels. You've seen that like a thousand times already."

"And now it will be a thousand and one. We're watching it."

"Fine but I get to pick the next one. Deal," he offered.

Rose smiled and nodded in agreement. "Deal."

Thomas smiled as he placed the movie into the DVD player and grabbed the remote.

They had just settled down, Grant sitting in the middle, Rose on his left with Thomas opting to occupy the arm chair to the left of them. The movie had just started when Fitz and Lincoln walked into the room. The two men were surprised to see the siblings out of their rooms.

"What are you guys watching?" asked Lincoln curiously.

Rose turned and answered. "City of Angels."

"Good movie. Mind if I join you?"

Both Rose and Thomas looked to Grant to see if he was comfortable with the other man joining him. "Yeah, sure," nodding Grant without turning around. "If you want."

"Cool," the fellow Inhuman grinned as he sat down next to Grant. "How about you Fitz, you in?"

For a few moments the scientist felt conflicted. He hadn't spoken to Ward since that first night, unsure of how to approach the ex-specialist. "Sure, why not," he finally decided with a smile. "But we need popcorn."

Thomas nodded his head happily. "Oh good idea. I like popcorn," he grinned, smacking his lips together. "Okay we'll pause the movie while you go make popcorn. Extra butter."

"Really Tommy?"

"You don't want extra butter?"

Rose considering arguing but decided against it. After the day she was having she could use some comfort food. "Dammit extra butter," she grumbled disgruntle, folding her arms.

"I'll come with," offered Lincoln, standing.

Fitz nodded in approval. "Be back in a jiff," he told them.

Five minutes later the pair returned with four bowls of hot popcorn. Somehow Rose was able to convince Grant to trade seats with her so she could sit in the middle. Thomas rolled his eyes, knowing that his sister wanted nothing more than to sit beside Lincoln. Grant noticed too but didn't say anything, instead grunting and glaring heatedly at Lincoln's head.

"Now we can start," Rose replied giddily as she stuffed her mouth full of popcorn.

* * *

The credits were rolling when Rose turned to Grant with a smile on her face. There was no denying that City of Angels was one of her favorite movies and she watched it obsessively. "So what did you think?" she asked Grant curiously.

"Honestly," he began methodically. "I thought it was a pretty good movie," he said with a smile. "While I wasn't expecting that twist at the end I felt it was a more realistic approach to life. Just because you get what you want doesn't mean you get to keep it. However, it also doesn't mean that your life has to be over," Grant finished.

Rose nodded enthusiastically. "See. He gets it."

"Whatever," Thomas scowled, rolling his eyes. "I don't care what you say, this will never be my favorite movie."

"Idiot."

Thomas said nothing as he threw a piece of popcorn at his sister and laughed when it hit her in the face.

"That's how you wanna play." she growled as she grabbed her own popcorn and threw it at him. The battle raged on and soon everyone, including Grant, was engaged in the popcorn war.

* * *

Coulson was on his way to Ward's room, Skye to the kitchen, when they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight occurring in the entertainment room. In front of them were the Ward siblings, laughing and playing, as they threw popcorn at each other and at Lincoln and Fitz. They were surprised to see Grant interacting but even more surprised to actually hear Grant laughing and having fun. Actions they had never seen before.

Skye watched captivated by Grant and how happy he looked. Even before everything that happened with Hydra, when he was pretending to be their friends, she had never seen him smile so brightly. "Wow," she whispered after a few moments. "He sounds really happy."

Coulson grinned. "I think for the first time he really is."

"Maybe bringing him was a good idea after all."

"Oh there's no maybe about it Skye. It was a good idea," he said steadfastly as he walked into the lounge. "So who's cleaning this up?"

All five adults dropped their hands and turned to the director. They then looked around the room and immediately noticed the mess that they caused. After a few moments of silence and guilty stares Rose took a step forward, head down.

"Director Coulson."

"Yes Rose."

She looked up and quickly said. "Tommy started it," pointing at her brother before running past Coulson and Skye.

"Oh come on," cried Thomas, throwing his hands up and frowning. It had been a long time since Rose used this tactic and it was disheartening to see that she hadn't grown out of it.

Grant laughed loudly at his sister's escape and his brother's misfortune. It wasn't long before Fitz and Lincoln joined him, Coulson even smirking, while Thomas continued to frown.

"I'm not cleaning this up by myself."

* * *

The fluff, the bonding, the happiness is all so adorable. If you are not smiling right now then I did a terrible job with this chapter. And yes, I love City of Angels because it is a really good movie. Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls has been one of my favorite songs for years (sidenote that song will appear in this fic). I want to thank you all for reading and if you liked what you read let me know. Until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hello my favorite people in all the land. I come on this day to bring you another wonderful chapter of my fic. Because that would make your day totally better right. Anywho, much love to the fabulous readers who keep me writing with all your wonderful words. I love them all. And SparkyGirl123 much love to you as well. Now enough sappines, go read but mind the disclaimer first:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this show

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Two weeks later the Ward siblings were patiently waiting for Skye in the new training facility that had been created specifically for them. Skye had decided to give them a few weeks to settle in before she began their training. The night before she had told them to be ready to train by nine a.m.

It was nine twenty.

"Is she even coming?" mumbled Rose as she leaned against the wall of the padded room.

"She'll be here," confirmed Grant, stretching his arms above his head. "Eventually," he added, frowning.

Thomas chuckled. "Something tells me she's not the most promptly person."

"That, she is not."

"I don't even know why I'm here. My ability, is not something that can be controlled with physical training."

"Then what would you suggest?"

"I don't know, meditation."

"You actually think that would help?"

"Because I don't technically control the weather I only need to focus on controlling my emotions and the emotions I feel from others. Once I get that under control I'll be good. It's you and Thomas that have to train."

Thomas sarcastically replied. "What you're saying makes perfect sense."

"Obviously."

"Sorry guys I'm late," Skye apologized as she ran into the room. Her face was flushed and her chest heaving as she walked into the center of the room, Lincoln trailing behind her. "D.C had me doing some hacking stuff and you probably don't really care," she said with a dismissive wave. "Anyways who's ready to get started?"

"We were ready to start thirty minutes ago," Rose mumbled under her breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Skye rolled her eyes. She was starting to become used to Rose's antagonizing statements and knew it was best to ignore them. The woman hadn't liked her from the beginning and it had yet to change. "Alright then Ward you'll be training with Lincoln while I take Thomas and Rose." For the past two weeks she had kept her word, not speaking to Ward unless it was pivotal.

Upon hearing the news Rose's hand shot up in the air. "Can I switch with Grant?" she asked before Skye could say anything.

"And why do you want to switch with him?" growled Skye, crossing her arms.

Rose smiled coyly. "I believe it's for my and the outside's best interest if I spend my time around someone I actually like. It would be the best way for me to learn control."

Skye wanted to argue but found she didn't have the energy. "Fine," she yielded, sighing. "You want to train with Lincoln, you can train with Lincoln."

"Thank you," smiled Rose sweetly as she moved away from her brothers and towards Lincoln who was standing on the other side of the room.

"Okay guys lets get started," she said to Ward and Thomas.

* * *

An hour later Skye was ready to call it quits. What she thought would be fun and exciting turned out to be draining and painful. Ward, for the most part, had the most control over his abilities. He able to create and dissipate fire at his will as well as cover his entire body with it. He could also choose to contort the fire into either balls or streams. Skye simply left him to his own devices and turned her focus to the middle Ward.

Thomas's wind power seem to only appear during times of heightened distress or fear. So Skye had to scare Thomas in order for his power to appear. And when it did she found herself being thrown against the wall more than once. While Thomas apologized profusely for his actions, Skye could see Rose laughing over his shoulder.

Her body aching, Skye decided to call it a day. She watched Rose wave a quick goodbye to Lincoln before grabbing Grant and pulling him out of the room. The ex-agent didn't do anything except follow her lead out of the room leaving her alone with Thomas. She hadn't had much contact with the Ward siblings but Thomas seemed to be the friendliest of the three.

"Thanks again for doing this Agent Skye," he said kindly.

Skye took a large sip from her water bottle and then smiled. "Please Thomas, call me Skye."

"Thanks for your help Skye."

"There's no need to thank me Thomas I'm just doing my job."

Thomas smiled and turned to leave when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Does your sister seriously hate me?" Skye asked with a groan.

"She doesn't hate you," chuckled Thomas, shaking his head.

Skye scoffed. "Really because first, she refused my help with her training and then she repeatedly laughed every time you threw me into the wall."

Thomas winced. "I said I was sorry for that right."

"Yeah, it's totally fine," waved Skye completely forgiving. "But back to Rose. You honestly thinks she doesn't hate me."

At first Thomas didn't respond, instead going to the door and shutting it before returning to Skye. He wanted to speak to Skye without anyone else listening in or interrupting them. "Something you have to understand about Rose is that she is fiercely protective," he began with a soft smile. "How much do you know about our family."

"That your parents weren't around much and your older brother was a dick."

"More like a sadist dick but a dick none the less. And our parents, they should have never been allowed to have one child let alone four but that's a story for another day," he said, shaking his head. "After our Aunt Lily took us in we made a pact that we would never let anyone hurt us again and Rose took that pact seriously. This one time, when I was in tenth grade, there was this guy named Shane who hated me. Why, I don't know but I never let it bother me because he was the all bark and no bite type of bully. At least until one day I said something he didn't like so he hit me. But, before I could retaliate Rose pushed past me and swung her backpack into Shane's stomach. She continued hitting him until he's on the ground and then proceeded to tell him that nobody hits her brother. I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't because I knew that I would always have somebody watching my back.

He paused for a moment, relieving the memory with a smile before he spoke again. "Rose is sweet, caring, kind, and loyal to a fault. Once she deems you worthy of her trust there is nothing she won't do for you. You and Rose may have gotten off on the wrong foot but that doesn't mean you will never be friends."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon," scoffed Skye bitterly. "She thinks I'm a bitch remember."

Thomas winced again. "She only thinks that because of what you said to Grant," he explained. "No matter what he's done he's still her big brother. The one who comforted her when she was sick and let her sleep in his bed when she had nightmares. He protected her and now she feels that it's her turn to protect him."

She took a moment to digest everything Thomas was saying and found herself sighing. "I guess I don't really know Ward the way you two do, I never did."

"You're not alone Skye. Rose and I, we know Grant as the brother who protected us and we know the Grant that betrayed you but right now, we're learning about the man Grant wants to be. I'm not saying you have to forgive him but maybe...maybe you could try to understand him," he said, his words full of hope. Thomas didn't wait for her to say anything, turning and leaving the room before she could.

Skye stood there and watched Thomas leave, his words replaying over in her mind. She still didn't want to believe that Ward deserved her forgiveness but after all he had been through with his family and John could she at least grant him understanding.

* * *

"You have to stop being mean to Skye," was the first thing Grant said to Rose as they entered her room. Rose went to her collection of DVDs while Grant leaned against the desk.

"I don't know what you mean," replied Rose, shrugging casually as she stood up.

"You know what I mean Rose," said Grant, sighing. "Skye's doing her job and trying to help us."

"What if I don't want her help?"

"You need help controlling your powers and Skye can help with that."

"So what?" glowered Rose. "You're saying I should be friends with the woman who shot you four times in the back and left you for dead."

Grant sighed again and rubbed his hands over his face. "I knew I should have never told you that," he mumbled into his hands.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You really didn't have choice," she stated displeased. "Especially not after I had to calm you down when you were having a nightmare."

"I know you dislike Skye because of what she did but I'm alive. You, me, and Thomas are here, together, and that's all I ever wanted. And that's how it will be once these six months are up so if you could please, lay off Skye I would greatly appreciate it."

"Are you still in love with her?" she asked all of the sudden.

The question came out nowhere leaving Grant struggling for an answer. "Rose,"

Rolling her eyes, Rose sighed. "Just answer the question, honestly."

He took a moment, released a deep breath, and spoke. "Honestly, I do – still have feelings for her and I'm not sure if it's love anymore but I know that it could be," he said candidly. "But for Skye to love me back she would have to love all of me, my past included, and I don't know if she could do that."

"We've all done things we aren't proud of."

"I've killed people."

"Doesn't mean you're not a good person Grant."

He could only sigh. "Maybe."

Rose threw her arms around her brother and held him close. "There's no maybe about it," she replied smiling. "You are a good person and if Skye can't see it then so be it. Any woman would be lucky to have you. In fact I know a few women I would love to set you up with once we're back in LA."

Chuckling softly he smiled. "Let's work on one thing at a time, alright."

"Alright but I will make it my life's mission to find you a wife. I want nieces and nephews to spoil. The sooner the better."

"I-"

"Come on," she grinned, grabbing a DVD. "We have a few hours to kill before your therapy appointment. We can watch a movie."

Once again Grant found himself being pulled out of a room, Rose at the helm. "Anything you want Rosie."

* * *

One week later Grant was coming out of the kitchen, on his way back to his room, when he heard someone call his name. He turned around just in time to see a fist coming towards him and hitting him directly in the face.

"Hey asshole."

Holding his now aching chin he turned to find Agent Bobbi Morse standing in front of him, arms crossed and frowning angrily.

* * *

I know cliffhanger, please don't hate me. What am I saying, of course you can't hate me, I'm too awesome and will stop writing if you do. Just kidding, I will never be censored! Thanks for reading and if you liked what you read you know the drill. Until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: I know what you're thinkung, I'm posting again. Why, because I want to and you know you love it. Plus I am not sure if I will be able to post twice a week anymore because I have caught up to all the chapters I have written and am in the process of writing more. But do not fret readers this story will be completed. As always thanks to the readers who are showing me all this love. I appreciate it all so much. Also love to SparkyGirl123 for the beta work. Now enough sappines, go read but mind the disclaimer first:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this show

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

He could only stare at the woman standing in front of him. He hadn't seen her since that day of her capture but had heard through different sources that she had lived after taking a bullet through the back. While she wasn't on base anymore, the mere thought of running into her is what kept him confined to his room. Today, however, it would appear that his luck had finally run out. "Agent Morse. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Grant asked sarcastically, rubbing his bruised chin.

"Listen jackass I have a couple of things I need to say to you."

Grant waited for the blond to speak but before she could he could see the team and his siblings coming around the corner. Rose, holding the same cheek as him as she rushed to his side, Thomas right behind her. "Are you okay?" he asked, moving her hand to see slightly pink skin.

"I'm fine," she said, pushing his hand away. "I should be asking you that."

"I've had worse," he chuckled halfheartedly, rubbing his face one more. Both Thomas and Rose rolled their eyes before turning towards his attacker. "This is Agent Morse."

Thomas and Rose flinched at the introduction fully aware of the event that happened between the agent, Grant, and the now deceased Kara.

Coulson pushed his way through his team and stood between Bobbi and Ward. He gave Grant a sympathetic glance before frowning disappointingly at Bobbi. "Agent Morse," he hissed. "I informed you of the current situation with Ward because I thought you could handle it like an adult. Now that I see that you can't I need to ask you to leave this instant."

But Grant shook his head. "Coulson it's fine. She has something she needs to get off her chest so let her," he stated, stance firm. "It's not like it's something I don't deserve."

Coulson replied. "Ward you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," disagreed Grant, nodding his head. "Go ahead Morse, tell me how much you hate me. Tell me what a monster I am and that I don't deserve to be given a second chance."

"Go ahead Bobbi, let him have it."

Bobbi gave her ex-husband a frown before looking at Ward, then Coulson, then the team standing back waiting for him to rip the ex-agent a new one. So, she exhaled deeply and then rolled her eyes. "God could you be a bigger drama queen," she said smirking.

Grant wasn't expecting that. "Excuse me."

"I hit you because you deserved it but I'm not here to tell you I hate you or that you're a monster."

"Then what do you want to say to me."

"That I'm sorry."

The entire room exploded into chaos, everyone talking at once while trying to figure out what was really going on.

Skye, Lincoln, Coulson, and May all replied. "What?"

"Is she serious?" Jemma asked to no one in particular.

Hunter growled unhappily. "Bobbi what the hell?"

Thomas and Rose just stared at the blond, mouths open wide.

It took Grant a few moments to process that Morse had actually apologized to him and seemed sincere. "What are you sorry for?" he asked curiously, tugging his hair lightly.

Bobbi replied. "What happened to Kara, her capture and torture, it was my fault. I gave up her safe-house to Hydra. I'm the reason she got hurt."

"But you were undercover," mentioned Grant. "You didn't have a choice."

Bobbi shook her head. "I used to believe that but I realize that's not true. I had a choice, I could gotten out, given up my cover but I thought what I was doing was more important than protecting the life of a fellow agent," she said remorsefully. "An agent who, during a mission, saved the lives of three agents even after she took a bullet to her side."

Grant inhaled sharply while Coulson's eyes widen. "How do you know that?" asked the director.

"Because I found her file and read it," Bobbi answered. "Kara was an exceptional agent and I helped Hydra take that away from her."

"Bobbi-" began Lance as he slowly made his way to her. Even though they were divorced he hated seeing her in pain and this conversation was one full of it.

She waved him off. "No, I need to say this," she said sternly. "That day all Kara wanted was an apology and I should have given her one. I owed her that much."

As Bobbi spoke all Grant could feel was dread creeping up inside him. Morse was right, all Kara wanted was for her to say she was sorry for her actions and now, because of him, she would never hear it. Before he let his emotions overtake him completely, he took a deep breath and said. "You said you had a few things to say to me."

"Oh yeah, I forgive you," she said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"You forgive me?" Ward asked suspiciously while everyone else said-

"You forgive him?"

Once again Bobbi found herself rolling her eyes. "Look, if the roles were reversed and Kara had sold me out to Hydra I probably would have done the same thing," she stated candidly. "No, I probably would have just taken her out with a shot through the heart without the torture."

He didn't know what else to say so he replied. "I'm sorry too, for what I did to you," Grant apologized.

Bobbi smirked. "Thanks."

Grant smiled back softly. "So, what happens now?" he asked curiously

Bobbi shrugged. "Well I'm going be on base for a while so I guess we learn to tolerate each other and who knows, maybe one day we can sit down and have a beer. Trade war stories," she said teasingly.

Grant smiled back. "I'd like that. You're not so bad Mockingbird."

"I'm pretty awesome," grinned Bobbi, chuckling. "FYI you should be careful when we get that beer Ward. The last man who fought me like you did I ended up marrying," she stated playfully.

"I don't know Mockingbird, being married to you doesn't sound so bad," Grant teased back and laughed when Hunter gave him a menacing glare.

Bobbi snorted and jerked her head towards her ex-husband who was still glaring at Ward. "Tell that to this one. See ya around Ward."

"It's Grant," he said suddenly, giving her permission to call him by his first name. He did try to kill her so it was the least he could do.

"Well then, see ya around Grant," she replied, grinning coyly even more so when Grant returned the sentiment.

"You too Bobbi."

Bobbi gave him one final grin before she grabbed Hunter by the arm and lead him away. She punched him in the shoulder when she saw that he was still glaring angrily at Grant which lead to the two of them arguing.

"Well that was unexpected," Thomas said smiling, breaking the silence.

Rose grinned zealously. "See I told you," she squealed as she jumped up and down. "I told you that there will be people who will look beyond your past and see what a good person you are."

Grant smiled bashfully. "Yeah you did."

"You do realize that she will use that argument all the time to get you to agree with her," teased Thomas.

"You're just mad because I was right."

"Yeah, that's totally it."

* * *

While the Ward siblings continued their conversation the rest of the team stood quietly trying to process the event that just took place. They still couldn't believe that after all Ward had done to Bobbi she had forgiven him for his misdeeds. She nearly died because of Ward's action and there she was, treating him like a normal person. Offering to commiserate over drinks in the future and teasing him about marriage. Out of all of them he had hurt her the most and yet she gave him her forgiveness. What did that say about the rest of them.

They rounded the corner, finally away from the others when Hunter grabbed Bobbi's arm to halt her movement. "I still can't believe you did that," he hissed spitefully.

Bobbi sighed. "You're not going to let this go are you."

"You nearly died because of that bloody madman."

"Technically I put myself in front of that bullet," she said pointedly. "He actually wanted to kill you and make me watch."

Hunter scoffed. "'Cause that sounds so much better."

"Look Lance, what I did had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me."

"He's killed people Bobbi."

"We all have," stated Bobbi. "You were a mercenary for god sakes. You killed people not because you thought they deserved but because you were paid too. I was able to look past that because deep down I knew that you were a good guy who simply lost his way. Someone took a chance on you and now look where you are, working for the same government agency that you once despised." She grabbed Hunter's hand and held it tightly in her own. "You changed, we all have. I forgave him because it was the right thing to do. The only way for S.H.I.E.L.D to be better is if we learn that agents are human. That we aren't infallible. That we all make mistakes and that when we do we can be forgiven for them if we try to be better. That's what makes us different from Hydra and all other terrorist organizations out there because we try."

"You really thought this through huh."

"Nothing like almost dying to put your life in perspective," she chuckled softly. "Also therapy's not so bad. Those guys really know they're doing and mine is doing a great job with me. He's helping me understand that life isn't always so black and white."

"Alright," sighed Hunter. He knew better than to argue with his ex-wife when she made up her mind about anything. His best bet to avoid a confrontation was to agree even if he didn't agree. "If this is what you want then I support you. However, I can't say that I will forgive him the bastard for what he put your through."

Bobbi grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You don't have too. You're an adult, you can make your own decisions." Then she dropped his hand and placed her arms around his neck. "But," she grinning cunningly. "It would make me happy if you at least tried."

"How happy," he quipped.

She continued to grin as she pulled him closer. "Very happy," she said, her breath ghosting over his lips. "And you love me best when I'm happy."

"You little devil you," Hunter grinned as he leaned forward and kissed his ex passionately.

* * *

To say Grant's life was changing drastically would be a understatement. Ever since that meeting with Bobbi a week before some members of the team were actually speaking to him. When he first arrived the only people that talked to him on a regular basis, outside of his siblings and therapist, were Coulson, Fitz and Lincoln. Now he could find himself participating in conversations with Bobbi (when she was at the base) Mack and Hunter. Even Jemma spoke to him occasionally though the scientist mostly muttered a quick hi before she disappeared from sight but Grant counted it as a major win. The only people he didn't speak to were May and Skye and that didn't appear to be changing any time soon. Still, most of the team wasn't bad.

He had just walked into the lounge to retrieve a book he'd left there earlier that day when he saw Fitz and Mack setting the table that sat in the corner of the room. In Mack's hands two bowls of chips while Fitz had a box of playing cards.

"Hey Ward," Fitz said with a smile and wave when the ex-agent walked into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a book I left in here," he replied when he suddenly saw it on the counter. He held it up in victory. "I wanted to finish reading it in my room."

Fitz frowned. "No, that doesn't sound like fun. You can read that book anytime. What you should do is join us for our guys night."

Grant was slightly taken back by the invitation. "I wouldn't want to intrude," he stuttered nervously.

"Nonsense man," invited Mack, adding another chair to the table. "Come on, join us."

"Um...okay, if you're sure," Grant smiled softly as he put his book down.

"We are now sit down," ordered Fitz with a smirk.

Grant did as he was told. "So, what are playing?

"Texas Hold'em."

"You know how to play poker Fitz?"

"I do but I'm really not that good at the game."

"Then why play?" asked Mack curiously as he sat down.

"Just something fun to do," was his answer with a casual shrug. "A night of just guys having fun."

Just then Lincoln, Thomas, Rose, and Hunter came into the room as well. Hunter, carrying two sick packs of beer, placed the beer on the counter before grabbing four and passing them out to the men in the room.

"You got him to say yes?" smirked Thomas as he took a seat next to his brother and opened his beer. "I thought for sure he would say no."

Grant chuckled as he opened his bottle. "Come on Tommy it's poker. Who says no to poker?"

"Hot guys playing poker," Rose smirked from Thomas's side. "That does sound like a fun night."

"Well too bad because it's boys only," Thomas replied, sticking out his tongue.

Rose pouted. "You sure?"

Thomas nudged his sister with his shoulder. "Go away Rose."

"You guys are no fun," she replied petulantly as she stomped out of the room.

Thomas laughed, while Grant shook his head and chuckled softly. "You two are a mess," was Grant's halfhearted reply.

"Don't be fooled, she can be a brat when she wants to."

The guys laughed and Mack began shuffling the cards for the game. "I feel like a creep for saying this but your sister's hot," Mack said suddenly and flinched slightly as the Ward siblings glared at him heatedly.

Thomas frowned. "Dude that's so not cool."

"My sister is not hot," Grant hissed hotly

Mack gave the men a playfully grin. "I'm just speaking the truth man," he said, shrugging. "Red heads are hot." He then turned to Fitz for confirmation.

Fitz immediately replied. "She is really good looking," he stated coyly, picking up his beer and gulping it down to avoid speaking.

Lincoln then added, face flushed. "I have to agree. Rose is a very attractive woman."

All eyes turned to Hunter. Hunter sat quietly, taking a slow sip from his nearly gone beer, before putting it down. He then turned to Grant and Thomas, a devilish grin plastered across his face. "You don't wanna know what I think," he said proudly with a wink causing Fitz and Mack to laugh, Lincoln blushed, while both Thomas and Grant groaned loudly.

Grant banged his head against the table. "How is this my life?" he moaned as the guys, minus his brother, continued laughing at their misfortune.

* * *

Skye stood tentatively outside May's room, trying to gather the nerve to knock on the other woman's door. She had been standing there for nearly five minutes and so far hadn't even come close to knocking. Just when she was about to give up the door suddenly swung open and May was standing there glaring impatiently at her.

"Are you done?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"How did you know I was even out here?" questioned Skye curiously.

"I could hear you breathing."

"Hear me – look can we talk?"

May stayed silent as she slid to the side to let Skye enter the room.

Skye had only been granted access to her S.O's room a few times and it time she entered it felt like a privilege. She waited for May to close the door before she flopped down on May's bed much to the disapproval of the older woman. "I need some advice."

"About?

"Ward. I need some advice about Ward."

"I see."

"Do you? Coulson, then Lincoln and Fitz, from day one treated Ward like he was a real person while the rest of us did our best to pretend that he didn't exist. And then Bobbi swoops in, doling out forgiveness and apologies, and now even more people are on his side. I want to hate him for the things that he's done but each day he's here...he's not the same Ward I met two years ago.

"And why do you care at all?"

"Because I was in love with him but then he choose John over me and I...I promised myself that I would never allow myself to feel anything but hatred for him. But now, seeing him, watching him around Thomas and Rose. I find myself wanting to get to know him again, the real him but I'm scared that I'll get hurt again," explained Skyeward.

May sighed. "Skye are you sure you aren't overreacting? How do you even know that Ward still has feelings for you?"

"I see the way he looks at me sometimes, when we somehow end up alone together. Like he wants to say something but doesn't because I don't stick around long enough to hear what he has to stay. We were supposed to be giving him the silent treatment but I'm the only one sticking to the pact it seems."

"You are an adult Skye, I cannot tell you what to do," frowned May, shaking her head.

"I know...I just...I just need some advice. What would you do if you were me?"

May was silent for a few moments before she released a small sigh. "There once was a time when I wasn't as reserved as I am now," she began speaking, her tone calm and steady. "I had a loving husband, a few people I called friends, and a wonderful career. I was, for the most part, happy. But things happened, bad things, and I let my heart harden because I thought it was better for my job and myself. If I didn't allow myself to feel then I couldn't be hurt."

"But doing that only made you a stronger agent."

"Stronger yes but better, no. There are moments that I can't help but wonder if only I'd shown a tiny ounce of compassion how many people could have been changed, for the better," she frowned sadly.

Skye shrugged. "You can't change the past," she replied firmly.

"No, but I can dictate my future," countered May. "I don't know if I'll ever be as happy as I used to be once upon a time but I can try at least to find it. I am fond of you Skye, immensely, so I will say this to you. Don't be like me. You are a good soul, one full of hope and light, and you need to do whatever it takes to keep your heart from hardening."

"May-"

"Sometime you remind me of Phil and his adamant belief that people deserve second chances. He sees the good in people even when they can't see it in themselves. S.H.I.E.L.D needs people like you and him, not people like me. Remember that."

"I will, but you never told me what to do about Ward."

"You should do whatever makes you happy and if that's Ward then-"

"But I never said-"

But with a wave of her hand May cut her off and pointed at the door, clearly finished with the conversation. "Goodbye Skye."

"Fine, I'm leaving," sulked Skye as she stood up and made her way to the door. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome."

* * *

It took four days for Skye to make a decision and two more to gather up the courage to actually implement her plan. But now she was ready. She had nothing planned for the next few hours and knew exactly where to find Ward. So, with her head held high, she marched to the lounge to find him seating on the sofa with a book in his hand. Without pausing, she walked over to him, took the book out of his hand, and dropped it on the table.

Grant looked up at Skye in surprise. "Skye...what?"

Skye raised her hand, gesturing him to stop talking before she spoke. "While I'm still not over what you did I am an adult and I will conduct myself as such. With that being said I will get to know the new you just to see what all the fuss is about."

"You don't have to do that Skye. You can keep your distance if that's what you want."

"I don't want to...keep my distance that is," she explained with a soft smile.

"Then what do you want?"

Skye showed him the boardgame she had hidden behind her back. "Right now I want to play Battleship. You in?"

Grant chuckled then smiled. "Sure, why not."

"Good and same rules apply."

"Trust me, I don't plan on losing."

Skye grinned as she began to set up the game. "Please I'm totally kicking your ass like always," she said confidently.

"We'll see," Grant replied with a wiry grin.

Twenty minutes later

"Say it. Say it," Skye grinned mischievously as Grant frowned unhappily across from her. "We're playing by old rules remember so you have to say it," she teased.

Grant scowled. "Skye," he said, grinding his teeth.

"Come on Ward. You lost so you have to say those magical words that are music to my ears. Say it."

"Fine. You sank my battleship."

Skye threw her fist into the air. "Yes!" she cheered as she began her victory dance.

Although he tried, he couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face. "Rematch."

Skye nodded and grinned. "You're on."

* * *

Across the base Rose sat on her bed, eyes closed and legs crossed meditating as part of her empath training. She had just begun to find her center when she felt several jolts of happiness strum through her causing her to smile. She knew the feelings were coming from Grant as well as Skye but found she didn't mind it so much. As long as Grant was happy so was she. Shaking her head, she pushed down their emotions and went back to finding her center.

* * *

So what did you think. Was it good. Was my characterization of Bobbi even somewhat believable. I hope so but if don't think so well that's too bad. It's my fic and I can do what I want to. But seriously for this story this us how I saw her. In my other story, she won't be as chill (spoiler alert). Anyway if you liked the chapter drop me a review. Thanks for reading and until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hello world. I'm back again with another chapter. I know I said that the posting would more than likely drizzle down to once a week but I couldn't resist posting this tonight. So you are welcome. As always I give shouts of thanks to all you beautiful people that are kind enough to read and review, you guys should be covered in awesome sauce because you're that good. Also my love goes out to SparkyGirl123 for the beta job. Now enough about me, on to the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this show

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

The next month passed by quickly and before Grant knew it a he was in his third month of living on the base. Some days he still couldn't believe that he was surrounding by people who actually cared for him. While he was skeptical in the beginning about returning to S.H.I.E.L.D he believed it was on the best decisions he'd ever made. Now he had both family and friends supporting him as he mending the relationship that he had once severed.

He was spending more time outside of his room, most of the time split between his siblings and surprisingly Skye. Since that night when the pair played Battleship Skye had slowly been open to the idea of spending time together. That included playing (and losing) more games of Battleship, watching movies, or simply trading childhood stories, the few good ones they had anyway. For now it was enough and if they happened to change Grant would be open to all possibilities.

It was early in the morning and Grant was in the gym, hitting the bag when May entered the room. They hadn't said much to each other since his return to base and Grant was fine with that. He knew Agent May and she wasn't one for forgiveness, no matter the circumstances. So while she was busy stretching, Grant began grabbing his things to give her privacy.

"You don't have to leave," May suddenly said without turning around.

Grant paused. "Thought you might want to be alone," was his simple reply.

"This room is big enough for both of us."

"If you're sure?"

"It has been a long time since I have sparred with anyone of your caliber," Melinda shrugged, turning around as she raised a challenging brow.

"Are you asking me to spar?"

Melinda shrugged again. "If you think you can handle it."

"Well when you put it that way-" Grant smirked throwing down his towel and water bottle. He made his way to the middle of the room and took a stance. "Who am I to refuse?"

* * *

That's how the rest of the group found them. It started with Thomas and Rose in search of their older brother who offered to make them breakfast and it wasn't long before the rest of the team followed them to the gym.

"He's really good," commented Thomas as he watched the two spar in awe. "Like really good." He then turned to his sister suddenly worried about the blows Grant were taking and if they were affected her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she answered honestly. Since she began working with Lincoln she had gained the ability to block the emotions from others. She could control who and what she felt from others, even Thomas and Grant after much concentration. She too was fascinated by Grant's fighting skills after he pinned Agent May to the mat. "I wish I could fight like that."

"Me too," Thomas nodded in agreement. "Those skills could come in handy one day."

"Maybe he could teach you," suggested Lincoln who frowned when Skye began shaking her head vigorously.

"No," objected Skye adamantly. "I totally would not recommend that."

Rose scowled and crossed her arms. "And why not?" she asked defensively.

"Because he'll make you get up at five-thirty in the morning and he won't let you anything delicious so junk food is out. And worse, he'll make you do pull-ups," Skye replied frightfully.

Rose gulped. "Pull-ups."

"Five-thirty in the morning," frowned Thomas disgustedly.

"And no junk food," completed Skye sadly.

Thomas shook his head dismissively. "On second thought, combat skills are overrated."

"Totally," agreed Rose, nodding. "It's not like we're agents."

As Grant pinned Agent May again, Thomas and Rose shared another look. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad," Thomas countered and Rose nodded.

Skye sighed dissatisfied. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What's going on here?"

They all looked behind them to see Coulson walking through the door. "We're watching a sparring match between May and Ward," answered Lincoln, turning back around.

"Huh. Who's winning?" he asked.

Fitz shrugged. "We don't have a clue. Nobody stays down long enough."

"Huh. Okay, well I hate to break up the session but Ward I need to talk to you," he called down to the ex-agent, distracting him long enough for him to get thrown to the floor. "Can you come to my office please?"

"Sure thing Coulson," groaned Grant as May rolled off of him.

May grinned triumphantly as he moved to stand before grabbing his towel and water. "Thanks for the work-out May."

"No thanks necessary," was her reply as she walked away.

By the time he walked to the door the others were gone leaving Skye the only one standing there waiting on him. "Hey."

"So I was thinking we could watch a movie later if you weren't busy?" she asked smiling as the two of them walked to Coulson's office.

Grant nodded happily. "That sounds great."

"Great. I get to pick the movie."

"You always get to pick the movie," frowned Grant.

Skye began to smirk. "That's because if I let you pick you'd make me watch something in a foreign language with subtitles. I want to watch the movie Grant, not read it."

Rolling his eyes, Grant chuckled softly. "Okay, you can pick the movie."

"See, I knew you'd see it my way," grinned Skye as she kissed Grant's cheek. "Now go see what D.C wants," she said, turning and walking away.

Grant chuckled once more as he made the trip to Coulson's office alone. The smile slipped from his face when he walked into the room to find Coulson sitting at his desk wearing a somber expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, that depends?"

"On what exactly?"

"You should probably have a seat – Grant."

* * *

Coulson calling him by his first name was enough to alert him that something was wrong. That and the way the older man was staring at him. "Okay will you just tell me what's wrong."

"Last night a team was sent in to retrieve this man and his associates," Coulson replied as he place three pictures on the desk in front of Grant. "This man here is the one we wanted. His name, Dr. Elijah Bostik. S.H.I.E.L.D discovered that he and a team of Hydra agents were kidnapping Inhumans and taking them to a secret base where Dr. Bostik conducted experiments on them. Before Hydra he and his partner Dr. Ian Cooper were renowned geneticist who were working with different types of genetic code."

"I know that man," frowned Grant as he picked up the picture of an older man with dirty blond hair. "He's the one who kidnapped me and turned me Inhuman. He's dead, along with everyone who was in the building when I changed."

Coulson sighed. "I know."

"So this Dr. Cooper had a partner who's now in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody?"

"No, worse, he's dead," stated Coulson disappointingly. "He swallowed a cyanide capsule before he could be obtained. We were able to arrest his assistant who he told us everything about the research and the facility where they worked."

Grant looked down at the picture in his hand before placing it back on the desk. "I'm sorry Coulson but I'm still not understanding what it is you want with me," he said somewhat suspicious.

"Dr. Bostik had a facility built specifically for him. It was engineered in a way that only he had access to. One code in and out that no one else knew. S.H.I.E.L.D knows where the base is but we cannot gain access inside, where at least twenty Inhumans are being held," Coulson began to explain.

"Okay-"

"It gets worse," the director continued. "Dr. Bostik also had a time lock on the access code that, when not administered every twenty-four hours, the complete building goes into lock-down. No one gets in or out."

"So that means those people are still trapped inside with no way of getting out?" Grant stated.

"Exactly. There is, however, one bright spot. There is a second access panel, one that can over-ride the lock-down and allow S.H.I.E.L.D entrance into the building."

Grant smiled. "That's great."

"But it's in an underground vault that doubles as a thermal freezer where the temperature is kept at -40 degrees Celsius."

He frowned once more. "That's cold."

Coulson frowned as well. "Very cold and very difficult for someone to journey to the access panel, nearly 30 feet away."

"In those conditions you have about a minute before your body temperature starts to drop. Any exposed skin can become frostbitten. Another minute will cause your body's temperature to drop again and you risk permanent frostbite, not to mention hypothermia," Grant stated, shaking his head.

"Which is why it would be extremely risky to send just anyone in."

All of a sudden it clicked why Coulson wanted to speak with him privately. "But not risky for someone like me who's basically a walking torch."

Coulson sighed and stood up. "Grant I know when you agreed to stay I said no missions but I don't have any other options. If I want to save those people I need your help. I can't do it without you so I'm asking will you help me?" he asked sincerely. He had no idea if the man would agree to help, after all he had been promised but desperate times called for extremely desperate measures.

Grant responded instantly. "Yes."

"I wasn't trying to guilt you into saying yes."

"Good, because that's not why I agreed to this."

"Then why are you?"

Grant shrugged before standing up. "Those people need my help and if I don't give it to them they're gonna die. I want to prove that I've changed and if this helps people see that I have then I'm going to do it," he stated firmly. "When do we leave?"

"Thirty minutes."

"I'll be ready."

Coulson released a grateful sigh as Grant made his way to the door. "Grant," he called out before the man left the room.

"Yeah."

"Thank-you."

"No problem – boss," smirked Grant as he walked out of the office.

* * *

He quickly made his way to his room and was not surprised to find Rose and Thomas waiting for him.

"So what did Director Coulson want?" asked Rose the second he walked inside the room.

Grant thought about lying but knew that Rose would immediately know that he was. So, he opted for the truth. "He needs my help...on a mission," he replied nervously.

Rose looked at her brother in shock. "A mission," she stuttered. "But I thought since you weren't an agent anymore you couldn't participate in missions."

"I'm not and I can't it's just this one needs my particular set of skills or more exact my abilities."

"So you're going?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, the team needs me. Lives are at stake."

"Yeah, yours," scoffed Rose.

Grant sighed. "Rosie-"

"I'm with Rose on this," interjected Thomas, scowling. "Coulson said no missions, that you weren't allowed but suddenly it's okay because you have 'special skills'. What's so special about your skills?"

"I can keep myself warm in a very cold freezer."

"So he needs your Inhuman skills, not your specialist skills," scoffed Thomas, rolling his eyes. "Doesn't really matter if you ask me."

"The only thing I will be doing is pushing buttons to open a door," Grant smiled softly, hoping to assure them that the mission was completely safe. "There are people trapped inside that need my help to get out."

Her worry and anger instantly deflated at the details of what Grant would be doing. "Oh, then I guess that's okay."

"How is this okay? How is any of this okay?" Thomas cried out at both Grant and Rose.

Grant turned to his brother in shock completely surprised by his outburst. Out of the three Thomas was the best at remaining calm and collected during tense situations. Grant had never seen him like this before and he needed to find out why. "Rose can you excuse us for a minute?" he asked his sister who gave him a nod and left the room. Once the door was closed Grant turned back to his brother. "Thomas are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'm not," huffed Thomas, glaring at Grant. "Coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D was supposed to be about you getting better, not rushing off headfirst into danger. I thought that part of your life was over."

"It is over...I think."

Thomas scoffed. "You think. You and I both know this isn't a one time thing. They might tell you it is but it's not because sooner or later another mission will arise. A mission that only you can handle because of your 'skills'." he finished disdainfully.

Grant was completely confused. "Tommy I don't understand. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm upset because this wasn't supposed to be your life," he yelled out.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't even remember." Thomas scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You used to talk about it all the time, how you wanted to travel the world. You wanted to backpack through Europe, visit all the museums and libraries. You wanted to teach," he said with a bitter laugh. "Become a stuffy Literature professor at some prestigious college where you would enlighten all your students about the joys of Literature."

Grant chuckled. "I remember Gramzy saying that I couldn't be a professor because I was too handsome and none of the female students would pay attention to a word I said."

"Well she wasn't wrong but that's not the point. The point is you were supposed to have a different life, one that you wanted but I messed that up for you," he replied sadly.

"Thomas you didn't do anything wrong."

"I was the one that called you that night, when Rose was in the hospital," voice dripping with angst and regret. I'm the reason you came back."

Grant tried to pull his brother into a hug but was pushed away before he could. "Tommy-" he began woefully

"No, I need to do this. You were finally free, finally away from the madness but I called you and you came back. It's my fault what happened next."

"You actually blame yourself for what happened to me," Grant scoffed disbelievingly. He couldn't believe that Thomas had been living with anguish of what happened for all these years. He couldn't believe that the brother he had hurt on multiple occasions felt guilty for what happened to him. "Tommy," Grant whispered softly. "I'm the one who stole the car. I'm the one who burned down the house with Christian inside and got sent to juvie. I'm the one who followed Garrett. Everything that has happened to me is because of me. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Don't I?" chuckled Thomas angrily. "If I hadn't said anything, if I hadn't called you you would have never came back. You would have graduated and had the life you wanted."

"Okay, maybe I would have the life I wanted," shrugged Grant frowning. "Maybe instead of S.H.I.E.L.D I would be that stuffy Lit professor where all the girls would take my class for all the wrong reasons. But if you hadn't called then you would still be trapped in that house. My burning down the house is what caused the social worker to become involved. Aunt Lily would have never been given custody of you and Rose and who knows what Christian would have done to either of you."

"But-" he tried to interject but was immediately halted by Grant.

"No buts Thomas," stated Grant firmly. "What happened was terrible, it was, but it's over now. Our old lives, they are the past and we have a future to look forward too. The three of us, together."

"So does that mean you're coming back to LA with us when these six months are up?"

"Of course," grinned Grant. "Where else would I go?"

"I don't know I thought-"

"Three more months Tommy and then I'm done. You, Rose, and I are going to be a family, no matter what." Grant tried once more to pull his brother into a hug.

This time was Thomas didn't object, wrapping his arms around his older brother and hold him tightly.

"Can I come back in now?" Rose called from outside the room.

"Yeah Rosie, come on it," chuckled Thomas who grinned happily when the door flew open and Rose waltz back into the room where she immediately joined in on the hug.

* * *

Three hours later Rose and Thomas, along with Fritz and Mack were in the lab listening as the team prepared to enter the building. Even though they were not agents Rose and Thomas were adamant that they were not to be excluded from listening to in as Grant made his way into the vault. Coulson reluctantly agreed to allow them to listen in but they were not to be allowed comms which was fine for them.

"Okay I see the entrance and I'm heading in," Grant replied as he opened the door to the vault. He wondered momentarily why the door to the vault wasn't kept locked but with all the security measures locking it was completely unnecessary. The moment he walked inside he was hit with a blast of bitter cold air that had him shivering. Immediately he channeled his power. No longer was he cold, the flames from his fire keeping him warm as he made the trek across the room. He moved slowly as precaution, hoping that they were no other surprises in the room that Coulson didn't know about. After a minute he was standing in front of the panel. "Skye you have the code ready?" he asked the hacker. "Because I can't touch the pad while I'm covered in fire. It will melt."

"The team that went after Bostik retrieved several notebooks that were kept as diaries. In it he referenced multiple times about how his work would make his father proud of him. Like a lot of times. And since the code is an eight number sequence they analyzed that it's most likely his father's birthday."

"And his birthday is?" Grant snapped impatiently at Skye's ramblings.

"Oh I looked it up and Bostik's father was born July 7th,1946 so the code would be 07071946."

"No it would be 07071946. Bostik was European, remember. The day goes before the month, then the year," he explained.

"Just put it in already," scoffed Skye through the earpiece.

"Fine," replied Grant as he extinguished the flames and punched in the code. The numbers blinked once and then disappeared. Grant was about to let out a sigh of relief when he suddenly heard a loud click underneath where he stood. He wasn't the only one.

"What was that?" asked Skye.

"I don't think that was the right code," Grant stated somberly as the number two began to blink on the access pad. "I think I just activated a pressure plate right where I'm standing." His body began to shiver from the cold air.

"Pressure plate, what the hell is that?" asked Rose as she began to panic.

"Isn't that want crazy people put under their floorboards so unsuspecting people won't know that they're stepping on a bomb?" Thomas hissed, turning to Mack and Fitz.

"Oh no, this isn't good," muttered Coulson as he rubbed his hands over his face. "The assistant never said anything about the vault being wired with explosives."

"Maybe he didn't know," whispered Skye as she began scrolling all the research they had on the doctor. "But it doesn't matter because we have to fix this and fast."

"Why can't he just leave?"

"Because we don't know how it's triggered," explained Fitz sadly. "If he steps off the plate the building could explode."

"And if he doesn't put in the right code the building will explode," sighed Mack.

Rose growled. "With our brother inside."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Thomas scowled.

"Everyone just calm down," Coulson yelled. He then turned his attention to Skye. "We need another date."

"Maybe we're over thinking it and Bostik's used his own birth-date as the code. He was born July 20th, 1965

"Worth a shot," Grant said body shaking from the cold. He quickly pressed in the numbers and anxiously hoped the the numbers were right. They weren't. The number one suddenly flashed on screen and the floor underneath him clicked again. It was no longer code but alarms began to sound as Grant looked up at the screen to see a five minute timer begin to flash. The situation had just gone from bad to worse. "Um guys," Grant pleaded desperately into the comms. "I need a new pass-code and fast," he said as the timer began to countdown.

* * *

Duh duh duh. Please don't hate me for leaving it there. I had no choice, the evil in me made me do it. She can be evil sometimes. Also that whole freezer/vault thing is totally real, I think. And if it's not just remember that this show takes place in a universe where people have superpowers. I think you can let me slide. Well that is all folks, until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Hiya folks. I know, it's been a while week since my last update. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to post anything but I have to space it out or else I might hit that proverbial wall and leave you guys handing entirely to long. I can proudly say that this story will be meeting it's end soon. I started off thinking it would be ten chapters tops but that muse of mine, she's really evil. Creative, but evil. Anyways as always shout out to the lovely people who review and favorite and follow. You guys are the reason I'm addicted to writing. Seriously, i could be baking right now but I'm writing instead. You're welcome. This chapter has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please, do not hold them again me. Now off to the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this show

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening," whispered as she listened to the panic sounds coming from her brother. She reached out and grabbed Thomas's hand, holding it tightly in hers. "Tommy-"

"Everything's going to be fine," he said defiantly, turning to Fitz and Mack. "Grant's gonna be fine."

"Skye I need you to give me something," he demanded, voice wavering.

"I'm trying," Skye replied, panic evident in her voice. "The analysts went over everything and I'm looking at what they gave me. They assured me that the access code had something to do with his father."

"Obviously they were wrong."

"You think," snapped Skye as she continued her vigorous typing. She needed to find something and fast.

"Everyone just calm down for a moment and think," Coulson said as calmly as he could.

Grant growled. "Easy for you to say Coulson. You're not standing inside a building that's wired to explode in the next two minutes."

"Skye."

"I don't know what to do okay," she said to Coulson, shaking her head. "I can't hack into the system and try to access it from here and even if I could I'm not sure it would work. There's nothing I can do," she stated angrily.

Coulson nodded his head and gave the command. "Ward get out."

"I can't. We don't know what will happen if I move."

"We know what will happen if you don't but it doesn't really matter because you can manipulate the fire around you," Coulson retorted. "You will make it out alive."

"And the people trapped?"

Coulson sighed before responded. "There's nothing we can do for them Ward," he said disappointingly. "We tried but...it's over."

Grant let out a deep breath. "I can't leave them behind Coulson."

"Grant."

"I have to try at least one more time," he said, his voice firm. He wasn't leaving until he did everything he could to complete the mission.

Rose walked closer to the screen, now filled with scanned copies of handwritten notes from Dr. Bostik. Her eyes skimmed over the pages. The writings were of a man desperate to please his father but there was something else eerie about the notes. There was something about the handwriting that was vaguely familiar. Running to Fitz, she grabbed his comm and stuck it in her ear. "Grant can you hear me?"

"Rosie-"

"The code," she said as she continued speaking. "Bostik wasn't talking about pleasing his father, he was talking about the father."

"The father-"

"Gregor Mendel is known as the father of genetics and your guy was trying to emulate his work. Literally, even copying the man's handwriting. Mendel's birthday is the code."

"What day was he born?" asked Grant.

"July 20th, 1822."

Grant gasped. "They share a birthday."

"Yes," Rose said, nodding her head. "Mendel was this guy's idol in every single way that counts."

"Rose if you're wrong-" Grant replied softly staring at the timer which was now at the twenty second mark.

"I'm not. Trust me."

Grant let out a shaky breath. He didn't have time to argue because it was literally running out. "It's worth a shot," he whispered as he punched in the numbers on the keypad with seven seconds to spare. The timer stopped flashing and the alarms were silenced. The cold air immediately began filtering the room again.

'Lock-down terminated'

Everyone released a collective sigh of relief, Grant especially. Rose and Thomas shared high fives with each other and then Fitz and Mack. "Rosie," Grant said, smiling as he began exiting the building.

"Yeah," she giggled, pulling Thomas into a hug.

"You know that pot roast dinner you've been begging me to cook for you."

"Yeah."

"Just say when," he told her and laughed when he heard her squeal of delight fill his ear.

* * *

The moment Grant walked through the door Rose flung herself at him. He caught her with ease, laughing as she punched him in the arm only to hug him once more.

"Don't ever do something like that again," she mumbled into his chest.

Grant chuckled. "I'll try my best not to."

"You better," Rose mumbled again.

Thomas gave Grant a congratulatory pat on the back. "You should listen to her," he said smiling. "We were really worried about you."

"I'm fine. Honestly I am."

"And the people?" Thomas asked.

"All alive and being treated as we speak."

Rose gave him a toothy grin. "So you did good?"

"No, we did good," Grant corrected her with a proud smile of his own. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Come on, I didn't much." blushed Rose shaking her head.

"No, he's right," Coulson said as he walked over to them. "We wouldn't have been able complete the mission if it hadn't been for you. How did you know?"

"Well when Fitz put the notes on the screen I recognized the handwriting."

"Bostik's"

"No, Mendel's. Took a biology class where the main focus was DNA and genetics. The professor had an actual book that belonged to Mendel with handwritten notes on the pages. Add that to the fact that your guy was also a geneticist who shared the same birthday as his idol and went so far as to copy his handwriting, I took a guess," she explained.

"Well it was good guess," smiled Coulson proudly. "You saved a lot of lives today. One question, why did you take a course on genetics?"

"I wanted to be a doctor but since I didn't have money for med school I settled on nursing instead," she replied with a shrug. "And when I could I took every biology and anatomy course the school offered. You know, just in case I decided to follow my true passion."

"And she totally could," Thomas grinned, nudging his sister's shoulder with his elbow. "Scored a thirty-seven on her MCAT test.

Coulson eyes widen with surprise. "Wow, that's really impressive."

Rose blushed again. "Thank you sir."

"I, for one, think you would make a fantastic doctor."

"Who knows," she grinned slyly. "Maybe one day I will."

"And the world would be better for it. Grant when you get a chance I would like you to write on debrief on today's mission and send it to my office."

"I'll get right on that sir," he confirmed with a nod.

"Good."

* * *

As Coulson walked away Rose watched him for a few seconds before looking back at Grant. "You know I wasn't sure about Agent Coulson's agenda when he first offered to help you but now...now he's not so bad," she smiled softly.

"Glad you think so."

"I do and I also think that we should go out tonight and celebrate."

"Go where exactly?" Thomas asked curiously.

"There's this bar, not far from here, that I think will be the perfect."

"Rosie," Grant groaned as his dropped his head to his chest.

"Come on Grant," she pouted, bouncing up and down. "We've been cooped up on this base for almost three months and have only been allowed to live when we need 'provisions'. I don't know about you but I am dying for a night out. A few drinks, a couple orders of wings, and music to dance too."

Grant scowled. "I don't dance."

"You don't have to but I want to. Tommy and I did it all the time back home and I want to do it with you too. Please," she begged, clasping her hands together in a pleading gesture.

"Tommy."

His brother shrugged and then smiled. "Sounds like fun," Thomas said nonchalantly but continued to smile.

Once Thomas agreed Grant knew the battle was over. "Fine," he grumbled as he glared at both siblings. "I'll ask Coulson and if he says it's alright then I guess we can go out tonight."

"Yes," Rose cheered victoriously, jumping up and down. "I don't care what you have to do just make sure he says yes," she demanded.

Grant chuckled. "I will, I promise."

"I'm so excited. I need to go find something to wear," she said hurriedly as she gave him a quick kiss on the check before sprinting away.

Thomas couldn't contain his laughter. "Not even trying to fight it anymore are you?" he said teasingly. "You're learning."

"Shut-up."

"I'm just saying," he laughed, ducking when Grant tried to hit him on the back of his head. "But seriously, if we're going out tonight then I need to find something to wear too."

Grant gawked at his brother as he gave him two thumbs up and began walking away.

* * *

Skye was nervous. She was currently standing outside Rose's room trying her best to calm her nerves. After what happened today at the facility and coming close to losing Grant Skye decided it was time to make a few changes in her life. The most important one involved Grant. However, before she could move forward with him she had to have an important conversation with Rose first. This was not the first time she found herself outside of Rose's door but she was adamant that she wasn't going to leave until they talked. Finally, calming her nervous she knocked on the other woman's door. The door swung open to reveal the person she was looking for. "Hey Rose can we talk?" she said with a soft smile.

Truthfully Rose knew that Skye had been standing outside of her door for a while and was simply wondering how long it would take the agent to knock. She was slightly surprised that she was asking to come in instead of changing her mind and running away. Again. "Sure Skye," Rose replied and moved so Skye could enter the room. "What's up?"

"First I just wanted to say great job today, with the code. We wouldn't been able to be successful if it weren't for you."

Rose shook her head. "I was just trying to do whatever I could to bring my brother home safe."

"Yeah, I know and that's why I wanted to talk to you."

Sighing, she grabbed Skye by the shoulders and pushed her until she was sitting down in the chair. Then she sat Indian style on her bed. "Okay your anxiety is really starting to get to me so if you could just say whatever it is that's on your mind."

"Yeah, it's about Grant."

"What about him?"

"Well you see...the thing is I...I mean we-"

"Would you just spit it out already?" groaned Rose, rubbing her temples. "Please."

Skye began to speak. "Today made me realize that I like Grant, like really like him and I want to take our relationship to the next level," she said. "But before I can do that I need to find a way to get you to like me so that way when I tell Grant how I feel he won't pull away because you hate me."

"What? I'm totally not following."

Skye shrugged. "We didn't exactly get off on the right foot."

Rose glared at her as she thought about their first meeting. "No, we did not."

"And that's partly my fault because I said all those awful things about him," Skye stated, holding her hands over her chest. "But you have to realize that I was angry at him for what he'd done and I lashed out."

"Skye you had every right to say what you did. Grant hurt you and seeing him again upset you," Rose replied sympathetically.

"It really did."

"So what's changed?"

Skye began to smile. "Honestly I thought Coulson was crazy for giving him a second chance but I'm glad that he did because the Grant I know is one of the most amazing people I've ever met. That very night he was willing to sacrifice himself to keep you and Thomas safe marked a change in him that I thought I'd never see. And ever since there you two have been fighting for Grant in a way that is truly remarkable."

"That's what you do for family."

"That's exactly my point. You're Grant's family so you have a say in who he dates."

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Skye I'm not Grant's mother," she scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "I can't tell him who to date."

"But you're his sister so you have some input," Skye counter with a frown. "And Grant, he would never do anything to make you uncomfortable so if you told him that you didn't want him to date me he probably wouldn't. Just because you asked him not to."

"Like I said before I don't hate you Skye, I just don't think you're right for my brother."

Skye immediately began to scowl at the insult. "Excuse me."

"No offense or anything but my brother needs someone who isn't going to judge him for the things he did in the past," stated Rose sternly. "He needs someone who will be there for him in his darkest time and be ready to help carry him towards the light. 'Cause there will be dark days where he will believe he can't go on, that he should do whatever it takes to make the pain go away but he needs someone by his side to convince him otherwise. He needs someone who will fight for him, not against him." By the time she finished she was staring heatedly at Skye who was glaring back at her.

"I can be that for him," snapped Skye resentfully.

Rose chortled sarcastically as she shook her head. "So you're telling me that you can just forget what he's done to you. That you will stand by him when others turn him away. You will help him through the dark times and make him feel loved and wanted. That you won't throw his past in his face when he fails to do what you want," she replied bitingly.

Skye nodded unwavering. "I'm not saying it will be easy, being with him, but I am saying that I can be all those things," she said confidently as she stood up. "I want to be."

Suddenly Skye's emotions began flowing through Rose and it was more than enough for her to realize that Skye was absolutely certain about her feelings for Grant. She wanted to be there for him in all the ways that mattered. "I don't know what you want me to say?" she sighed crestfallen.

"I'm not saying we have to be best friends or anything but if we could be cordial around each other that would nice," suggested Skye with a shrug.

"All I want is for my brother to be happy. If you make him happy Skye I would never stand in the way of that."

"Thank you."

"But just so we're clear if you ever hurt him-"

Skye stopped her before she could finish. "I will try my best not to," she stated passionately.

She didn't have to feel Skye's emotions to know that the other woman spoke the truth. The look on her face was enough. "Good," smirked Rose. Skye smiled back and turned to leave when she called out to her. "Oh and Skye."

"Yeah."

"If you're really serious about being with my brother you're going to have to make the first move," Rose replied. "He's too scared to say anything to you because he's not sure if you want a relationship with him or not. You have to let him know that you do."

The grin on her face spread at the confirmation that Grant felt the same about her as she did for him. "Thanks Rose."

"Hey, what are friends for," she chuckled as Skye grinned enthusiastically before racing from the room.

* * *

Skye didn't waste any time finding Grant in his room, sitting on his bed, and writing his report to give to Coulson. Skye walked over to him, snatched the paper from his hands, and promptly sat down in front of him. "We need to talk," she commanded.

Grant chuckled softly as he put down his pen. "Okay," he smiled. "About what?"

"After what happened today, you know you almost dying, I've come to the conclusion that I want to spend more time together."

"That sounds good," smiled Grant. "Just let me finish this report and debrief with Coulson and then we could play a game or watch a movie."

"No, what I meant is that I want to spend time with you outside of the base."

"Oh, well that's still good. You can come out with us tonight," suggested Grant happily.

"Wait, who's us and where are you going?"

"Rose wants to go to this bar nearby to celebrate the mission. I'm supposed to ask Coulson first but I doubt he says no. Rose has a way of making people do what she wants. Must be a youngest child thing," he said with a shrug.

Skye frowned. "That's not what I meant either."

Grant stared at Skye confused. "So you don't want to come?"

"Yeah I want to come but that's still not what I meant about spending time together."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Ugh, how are you not getting this?" growled Skye frustratingly as she looked at Grant who was completely oblivious to what she was trying to say. "You know what, screw it."

"Skye."

But she didn't reply. Instead she grabbed Grant by the back of the neck and pulled him forward until their lips collided. She kissed him passionately, hoping that what she couldn't convey with words she could do so with actions. Judging by the way he was responding, his hands sliding all over her body, she believed she was doing a magnificent job. "You, me, tomorrow night," Skye stated the instant they pulled apart. "We're going out to dinner, just the two of us, prohibiting nothing disastrous happens like aliens try to take over or another secret organization comes out from the shadows."

"Are you sure?" asked Grant tentatively. The last thing he wanted was to get his hopes up then have Skye change her mind.

Skye kissed him again. "Positive," she said with a smile. "We are going out on a date and don't even think about saying no."

Shaking his head vigorously he smiled back. "Of course not, I wouldn't say – say that to you," he replied coyly.

"Good." Skye couldn't resist the bashful look on his face and pulled him into another breathtaking kiss, slower and more intense than the previous two. She grinned blithely after the pair separated. Skye leaned forward again to continue their actions when the sound of Grant's phone buzzing halted her movements.

Grant sighed unhappily. "It's probably Coulson calling me in for the debrief."

Skye moan begrudgingly as she stood up. Leave it to Coulson to interrupt her fun. "Fine, go," she said as she handed him his report. "But don't forget tomorrow night, seven-thirty. Oh, and wear something pretty."

Laughing, Grant gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

So what do you think. Did you like it, love it, or just plain hate it. I know, Rose being to figure out the code might be a little (or lot) unrealistic but I'm writing her so she's fabulous. She reminds of someone I know but I just can't think of her name (wink, wink). Besides, you know you loved it. I gave you some nice warm and fuzzy feels, don't deny it. Not to mention official Skyeward. If that didn't make your day I don't know what will. The next chapter is going to be a fun one and can be summed up in one word, karaoke. Cliche, yes. Cheezy, I know but oh will it be fun. If you liked the chapter let me know and until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I'm back. It has been a week and I couldn't leave you wonderful readers hanging any longer. Seriously you guys are the best and one of the main reasons I enjoy writing so much. Love to SparkyGirl123 for the beta work. Now off to the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this show

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

What started off as a night out between siblings turned into a night out for the entire team. Grant invited Skye who then told Jemma and Fitz and wasn't surprised to find they wanted to come as well. Rose unabashedly invited Lincoln who bashfully said yes. Once Hunter found out he roped Bobbi into going and not wanting to leave anyone out Mack was invited. The most surprising of all was that both May and Coulson agreed to that a night out would be good for the team.

Rose clapped excitedly as she entered the bar, her arm looped through Lincoln's. "Tonight is going to be so much fun," she grinned. She spotted a pair of tables in the middle of the room with enough seats for all of them. "Come on," she said, pulling Lincoln, leaving him no choice but to follow.

"They are so cute," Skye whispered to Grant and laughed when he gave Lincoln the evil eye as he sat next to Rose. "You're being ridiculous."

"Whatever," mumbled Grant and Skye snickered, shaking her head.

The were seated for a few minutes before being greeted by a smiling waitress."

"Hello my name is Tess. Can I get you guys anything," the bubbly blonde asked.

"Alcohol, lots of it," Thomas grinned, giving the waitress a wink.

She responded with a blush. "I think I can do that."

"Hey, what's with all the people?" Thomas asked curiously as he scanned the nearly packed establishment.

"Oh it's karaoke night," answered Tess.

Thomas immediately glanced at Rose who was grinning enthusiastically. He groaned woefully. "Oh god."

Rose squealed. "Shut up. It's karaoke night. That is awesome," she shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

Tess smiled playfully. "Let me guess, you're fan."

"I love it," grinned Rose. "Tell me there's a sign up sheet."

"It's at the bar. Everyone's welcome to sing and grand prize is two hundred dollars to the best singer."

"I'm in. Anybody wanna join me."

Everyone quickly shook their heads.

"Ah come on," she pouted. "Tommy, you don't want to sing?"

"No. I'd rather not embarrass myself tonight," he mumbled as he gave a quick glance to Tess who was still smiling.

"Fitz, Jemma," suggested Rose.

They both shook their head. "No, I couldn't," Jemma replied, blushing.

Fitz shrugged. "Yeah, you don't want to hear me sing."

Rose continued to pout as she then turned to Lance. "What about you Lance? You look like a guy who doesn't back down from a challenge."

He waited for a moment and then shrugged. "Sure why not," he smirked. "But after I've had a few drinks."

"Lance is what you would call a fun drunk."

Rose smiled happily as she turned to the rest of the group. "Awesome. Anyone else?"

"Sorry Red," said Mack.

Lincoln frowned sadly. "Yeah, I would but my voice isn't the best."

"Karaoke's not really my thing," was Coulson's reply.

May glared heatedly. "Don't even think about it," she growled before turning her head.

Rose huffed and folded her arms dejectedly. "Wow, you guys are no fun," she frowned.

"I'll do it but only if you sing with me," offered Skye, a shy smile on her face.

"Now that sounds like a plan," she said happily as the two girls high-fived. "Okay the only one left is Grant, you wanna sing."

Grant glared. "I don't sing."

"Come on," pleaded Rose, pulling on her brother's arm. "It will be fun."

"Nope, not happening. I'm not signing up to look like a fool," he replied, his stance firm.

"Fine," she huffed and then stood up. "I guess Lance, Skye, and I will be the only fun ones of the group. Come on guys."

The three of them left the table and walked over to the bar, grins on their faces. Grant then turned to Thomas and frowned.

"Should I be worried?"

Thomas sighed. "I wish I could lie and say no but you never know with Rose. Her taste in music is very vast."

"Really, how so?"

"Well she will sing anything from a seventies rock ballad to a rap song. Last time we went to a karaoke bar she sung 'Without Me' by Eminem.

Grant's brow furrowed. "Seriously."

"Yep," nodded Thomas.

"So I should be worried?"

Thomas nodded again. "Very," he answered truthfully.

A beat of silence passed and then Mack turned to the team with a grin. "Is it just me or is everyone else hoping she starts rapping?"

Fitz chuckled. "I promise you Mack, it's not just you."

Grant threw his hands over his face. "Oh god," he groaned.

* * *

The threesome came back to the table, still grinning proudly, and a few moments later the waitress came with their drink orders. They were all enjoying their drinks when a woman jumped on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"How y'all doing tonight," she shouted to the crowd and smiled when replied back. "Most of you know me but for those of you who don't my name is Delilah and I own this fine establishment. I am standing up here to inform you that the time has come, the moment you have all been waiting for. It's gonna be a good night tonight I can feel it. Who's ready for some karaoke?"

The crowd cheered and the woman laughed. "Good because tonight you are in for a treat. Ten singers have stepped up to take the challenge. Some will be good, most will be awful, but only one-

"Will be the best," the crowd cheered, clapping wildly. Everyone was ready for the competition to begin.

"Well alright then. First on stage we have Rose Ward singing Milkshake. Get your ass on stage."

Rose jumped up from her chair and clapped her hands excitedly as she ran to the stage.

Delilah took one look at her and turned to the audience with a smirk. "Well boys it seems like you are in for a treat," she said as she handed the mic to Rose.

The men and a few women began to clap happily as Rose gave them all a wave and the music began to play.

Grant looked around, confused. "Why are they looking at her like that? And what kind of song is Milkshake?"

Skye gave Grant a frown. "You've never heard the song before."

"Um...no."

"Oh Grant," blushed Jemma. "You're not going to like this."

"What? Why not?"

But no one had a chance to utter a response because his sister began to sing.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

 _And they're like_

 _It's better than yours,_

 _Damn right it's better than yours,_

 _I can teach you,_

 _But I have to charge_

 _I know you want it,_

 _The thing that makes me,_

 _What the guys go crazy for._

 _They lose their minds,_

 _The way I wind,_

 _I think its time_

"I don't get it," Grant whispered to Skye, frowning as his sister danced around seductively on stage. "What the hell does a milkshake have to do with anything."

Skye stared at him disbelievingly. "You really don't get it."

"No."

"Ward she isn't talking about an actual milkshake," Mack began. "Milkshake is a metaphor used to describe a woman's certain...assets," he finished bashfully.

"What-"

"Her ass Grant," Skye finally stated, pointing to the stage where Rose was currently shaking said 'asset'. "Her ass is what's bringing all the boys to the yard."

 _I can see you're on it,_

 _You want me to teach thee_

 _Techniques that freaks these boys,_

 _It can't be bought,_

 _Just know, thieves get caught,_

 _Watch if your smart,_

"You're joking," hissed Grant as he look at his sister and grimaced. "You mean to tell me that she's up there shaking her ass because she wants the boys to come-"

"To her yard yes," Skye nodded, smirking. "And don't even think about asking what yard is a metaphor for."

Grant was about to respond when Thomas's loud laughing interrupted him. "Why are you laughing?" growled Grant upsettingly. "She's your sister too. You can't be okay with this."

Thomas continued to laugh as he shook his head. "I'm not but I've done my time as protective older brother. It's your turn," he replied.

 _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

 _And they're like_

 _It's better than yours,_

 _Damn right it's better than yours,_

 _I can teach you,_

 _But I have to charge_

 _Oh, once you get involved,_

 _Everyone will look this way-so,_

 _You must maintain your charm,_

 _Same time maintain your halo,_

 _Just get the perfect blend,_

 _Plus what you have within,_

 _Then next his eyes are squint,_

 _Then he's picked up your scent,_

"Oh god," grumbled Grant as his sister continued dancing provocatively on stage. He didn't dare look around the room knowing that the men were staring at his sister, eyes wide with grins on their faces. Keeping his head down was the best way for him to keep from punching any guys in the face.

"It'll be over soon," Skye chuckled as she rubbed his back gently. "Just keep your head down.

"You have to hand it to her. Rose is an amazing dancer," said Lincoln, his eyes never leaving the stage as Rose continued to perform. He was completely entranced by the woman.

Grant growled and glared at the man. "Lincoln I will punch you in the face, repeatedly," he threatened.

"Sorry," Lincoln replied but kept his eyes on Rose.

 _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

 _And they're like_

 _It's better than yours,_

 _Damn right it's better than yours,_

 _I can teach you,_

 _But I have to charge_

When the song was over the crowd cheered and Rose bowed before she walked off stage. She piratically ran to the table, grinning happily as she sat back down next to Lincoln. "So, what did you guys think?" she asked hopefully.

Lincoln grinned as well. "I thought you were great."

"Thanks Lincoln."

"I think you broke Grant," smirked Jemma as Fitz and the rest of the team snickered at the ex-specialist's misfortune.

Rose giggled. "Aww come on Grant. It's just music."

Grant growled. "You call that music?" he replied gruffly.

"Don't pay Mr. Grumpy any attention. You did a good job," replied Skye with a smile. "Awesome dance moves by the way."

"I actually took dance lessons when I was younger. I was pretty good too."

"Really, what happened?" asked Mack.

"She got to high school and discovered boys," Thomas replied, rolling his eyes.

"Boys are pretty great. Especially the special ones," she smirked playfully, eyes focused solely on Lincoln.

Lincoln blushed and grinned. "I've been called special once or twice in my life."

"Lincoln if you-"

"Who wants another drink," Skye interrupted before Grant had a chance to complete his threat. "We'll go get them. Come on Grant."

Grant allowed himself to be pulled by Skye but not before sending another glare Lincoln's way.

"I'll go too," chuckled Thomas as he followed them.

* * *

A few minutes later they were back with refills which everyone greatly appreciated. The conversation between the team flowed and everyone found themselves having a great time.

"Coming here was a great idea," Coulson said suddenly as the next performer finished their song.

"Yeah it was," replied Rose, smiling. "I know you guys are agents and all but there's nothing wrong with going out and letting your hair down every once in a while."

"You're right," Coulson said, shaking his head as he sipped his beer. "We should do more things together as a team. And no, missions do not count."

"I agree," May replied with a small smile.

Thomas turned to her in shock. "Really?"

May raised her glass and shrugged. "I like alcohol."

"Okay," smirked Thomas as he did the same.

"Alright up next we have Lance singing 'You Give Love a Bad Name'," Delilah said joyously.

"Of course you would pick that song," grumbled Bobbi as her ex-husband/current boyfriend smirked and gave her a quick kiss before running to the front of the room. She shook her head and watched him jump up on stage and grab the microphone

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my ex-wife," he grinned as the music began.

" _Shot through the heart_

 _And you're to blame_

 _Darling, you give love a bad name..._

Bobbi shook her head and growled. "I love that man but sometimes I just wanna kill him."

Skye snickered. "I can see why."

 _An angel's smile is what you sell_

 _You promise me heaven, then put me through hell_

 _Chains of love got a hold on me_

 _When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

 _Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun (yeah)_

 _Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run_

 _No one can save me_

 _The damage is done_

 _Shot through the heart_

 _And you're to blame_

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)_

 _I play my part_

 _And you play your game_

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _Paint your smile on your lips_

 _Blood red nails on your fingertips_

 _A school boy's dream, you act so shy_

 _Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

"He's not that bad," Fitz said, nodding his head along with the song.

"I told you, Lance is a fun drunk," smiled Bobbi.

"But he only had two drinks," Jemma stated. "He can't be drunk already."

"Oh no he's not," Bobbi retorted, shaking her head. "If he was he'd be trying to take his clothes off," she said smiling as she looked back at the stage. She immediately began to frown when she saw Lance taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor.

Coulson chuckled softly. "I think you spoke to soon.

 _Shot through the heart_

 _And you're to blame_

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)_

 _I play my part_

 _And you play your game_

They watched as Lance scooped up the thrown jacket and began swinging it above his head as he sang. Those who knew the song began singing along with him.

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)_

 _(Whoa) You give love_

 _(Whoa) You give love (bad name)_

 _(Whoa) You give love_

 _(Whoa) You give love (bad name)_

 _(Whoa) You give love_

 _(Whoa) You give love (bad name)_

 _(Whoa) You give love_

 _(Whoa) You give love (bad name)_

The crowd whistled when he finished and Lance gave a bow before jumping off stage. As he passed by one of the tables, a woman grabbed him by the wrist and slipped a piece of paper in his hand.

"Call me," she smiled as she let go of his wrist.

Lance smiled politely and made his way back to his seat. He took his place next to Bobbi and threw his arm around her.

Bobbi smirked and gestured toward the paper still in Lance's hand. "Looks like you have a fan," she replied.

He opened his palm so that the paper rested on top. "It appears so," he grinned playfully. "You jealous?"

"Please."

"It's okay if you are. I am a pretty good catch."

Bobbi snorted. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Oh I intend too," Lance grinned sly as he leaned in closer, their faces mere inches apart.

"Oh my...could you two quit with the flirting already," grumbled Fitz, shaking his head while the ex-spouses simple laughed before sharing a kiss.

* * *

"And now folks coming back to the stage is Rose Ward but this time she's not alone. Skye is joining her and together they're singing 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot'".

"Wish us luck," grinned Skye as she and Rose stood and walked to the stage.

Delilah grinned at the two of them and turned back the audience. "Double trouble, am I right men," she laughed as she gave Rose the microphone.

The music started and Rose blew the crowd a kiss as she began to sing.

 _Well you're the real tough cookie_

 _With the long history_

 _Of breaking little hearts_

 _Like the one in me_

 _That's OK,_

 _Lets see how you do it_

 _Put up your dukes,_

 _Lets get down to it_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me_

 _With your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire Away_

"She really is good," Grant smiled proudly as he watched his sister sing for a second time. His smile grew when Rose passed the microphone to Skye for her to sing the next part.

 _You come on with a "come on"_

 _You don't fight fair_

 _But that's OK, see if I care_

 _Knock me down, it's all in vain_

 _I'll get right back on my feet again_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me_

 _With your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire Away_

"Wow," gasped Fitz as Skye belted out the lyrics. Sure he had heard her hum around the base on occasion but he never heard sing with such passion. "I didn't know Skye could sing like that."

"Me neither," whispered Grant, unable to take his eyes off her. "She's amazing."

Everyone at the table agreed and grinned gleefully as the women began to sing again.

 _Well, you're the real tough cookie_

 _With the long history_

 _Of breaking little hearts_

 _Like the one in me_

 _Before I put another notch_

 _In my lipstick case_

 _You better make sure_

 _You put me in my place_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire Away_

The crowd cheered and clapped, a few even stood including Grant and Lincoln as Rose and Skye grabbed hangs and playfully bowed. The laughed as they exited the stage and returned to their chairs.

"So, were we good?" teased Skye as Grant threw his arm around her and held her close.

"You were better than good, you were great," replied Grant, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Amazing."

"Really? I was nervous."

"Well I couldn't tell," Mack stated, smiling widely. "Why didn't you tell us you could blow like that?"

Skye shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know. I didn't think I was that good."

"Well you were good," Coulson said with a proud smile. "You both were."

Rose grinned. "Thanks."

"Yeah thanks DC," smiled Skye.

* * *

The ninth singer left the stage, waving as he returned to his seat. He was good but he wasn't better than Skye and Rose.

"I think you two are going to win this," Grant said to his sister and Skye.

"Yeah," agreed Thomas. "Out of everyone tonight you two were the best.

"Hey, what about me," pouted Lance, crossing his arms.

"Sorry babe but Skye and Rose were better and you know it," Bobbi smirking, nodding her head.

Lance frowned. "I know that but you guys could at least pretend I still have a chance," he mumbled.

"I'm sure it will be a very close race," smiled Jemma, patting his arm. Although she agreed that Skye and Rose were definitely the top contenders to win the night's contest she didn't want to hurt Lance's feelings.

"Thank you Jemma," Lance said as he gave Jemma a smile but glared at Bobbi.

"And now our final performer of the evening is another new comer so please, show him some love. Here's Grant Ward singing Iris."

The team's mouths feel open at the sound of Grant's name being called. The ex-specialist turned to his sister with a glare. "Rose, tell me you didn't?"

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why would you sign me up to sing? I don't sing," he stated angrily.

"Well now you do."

"Rose-"

"Come on Grant," she said with a soft smile. "You said you wanted to have a normal life well this is it. Normal people go out with friends, get drunk and sing karaoke. They have fun together," Rose finished, a smile still present on her face while her eyes stared at him pleading.

Grant tried to fight it but his sister knew exactly what to say and how to look to make him relent. He released a sigh. "You know, one of these days that look isn't going to work on me," he frowned.

Her grin only grew. "Maybe not but as of right now it does."

Thomas found himself chuckling. "Like I said in the beginning, it's easier to just do what she says," he said, patting Grant's back playfully.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But don't laugh at me when I suck."

"You'll do fine," Rose replied with a scoff.

Grant grumbled again but stood up regardless of how he felt and forcefully made his way to the stage.

"Here is he is folks and god, isn't he a looker," grinned Delilah and she handed Grant the microphone, giving the man a wink before leaving the stage.

Grant stared out into the crowd, swallowing nervously as they all stared back at him. He'd never sang in public before and he hadn't planned on ever doing so. Unfortunately his sister deemed it necessary to push him out of his comfort zone in an effort to give him a normal life.

"Hi," he replied nervously as he clutched the mike tightly in his hand. "Um...I've never done this before and I'm not really that great of a singer but my sister signed me up to do this so here I am."

Closing his eyes, he let out a breath as the music started and flooded the room.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_

 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't wanna go home right now_

 _And all I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your life_

 _When sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Skye watched, completely enthralled with Grant's performance. She couldn't believe how amazing he sounded as his deep yet sultry voice filled the room.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

 _Or the moment of truth in your lies_

 _When everything feels like the movies_

 _Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

"He's wonderful," Skye whispered, still captivated by the sound coming out of Grant's mouth. "Like seriously good."

"I know," grinned Rose, her eyes too on her brother.

"Did you, know how good he was?" asked Thomas with a whisper.

She nodded. "He sings, when he thinks no one is around. I caught him once but never told him," she replied. "I don't think he would have believe me if I had."

"Well now he doesn't have a choice," stated Skye adamantly as the song continued.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

The song ended and Grant finally opened his eyes. He was shocked to see almost everyone standing up and cheering loudly. He didn't believe that his performance was that good but it appeared the crowd thought otherwise. Grant looked through the crowd to find his siblings and the team standing up and clapping wildly as well with loud whistles from Thomas and Skye.

"I don't know about anybody else but it looks like the crowd has declared a winner tonight. Grant Ward everybody," she grinned as she presented the man with two one-hundred dollar bills.

Grant tried to turn down the money but Delilah was relentless, finally shoving the money in his hands.

"No no honey, house rules," she stated firmly when he tried to give the money back. "If you win, you take the money. He's a handsome one ladies with an amazing voice. If he's single one of you lucky ladies might persuade him to buy you a drink. Are you single Mr. Ward?"

The question threw him for a loop and he tried to come up with a dignified answer. He knew he didn't want to be with anyone else but Skye but the pair hadn't exactly defined their relationship. "Um-" was all he was able to say before he watched Skye stand up and slam her hands on the table.

"No, he's not," she yelled heatedly as she did her best to glare at all the women in the room. The rest of the team snickered and Coulson patted her hand gently as an effort to calm her down.

Grant couldn't contain the smile that formed on his face. "No," was his final answer and Skye happily smirked as she sat back down. A few women let out sighs of disappointment at the news.

"Oh, sorry ladies. It looks like he's spoken for. And that concludes karaoke night everyone."

Slowly Grant made his way back to the table and took his seat. Skye immediately crushed their lips together and kissed him passionately not bothered by the fact that they were currently in front of the team. "Was I really that good?"

"Good," grinned Skye. "Grant you were amazing. How come you said you don't sing?"

Grant shrugged bashfully. "Because I don't, not in front of people anyway. I didn't think I was any good."

"You're more than good. You're bloody fantastic," Fitz expressed with a dopey smile.

Jemma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you won didn't you," she pointed out. "I don't think they would give that honor to just anyone."

"I guess you're right," Grant replied, face flushing from all the praise.

"I know we are," replied Skye, kissing him once more.

* * *

Across the room, sitting in a dark corner, sat a man. A man who had been watching the team all night. His main focus on the man who had just one the night's contest. He had been looking for the man for months now and tonight was the first time he laid eyes on him personally. His boss would be more than pleased with the news. Pulling out his phone, he quickly placed a call. His employer answered after a few rings.

"Sir I'm calling to let you know that I have found the target."

"You have," the voice said excitedly. "Where?"

He answered. "It appears that he is in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody but he's not a prisoner. He appears to be a part of the agency."

"So he's there with other members of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yes sir. How do you want me to proceed?"

The voice was quiet for a moment and then responded. "Let him be for now."

"Sir-"

"If he's a member of S.H.I.E.L.D once more then it would be foolish to attack him in the presence of his team," the voice explained. "You wouldn't make it out alive."

"Have you changed your mind about obtaining him?"

"Don't be ridiculous," the voice snapped. "I've spent months looking for him and now that I have him within reach I will not give him up. No, I have another plan."

"And that would be?" he asked.

"Instead of you bringing him to me – I'm going to make him come to me instead," the voice replied with a chuckle.

"How are you going to do that?"

"You don't worry yourself with my plan, just keep doing what you've been doing. I'll let you know when you're needed again."

"Okay boss."

He hung up the phone and slipped in back into his pocket as he continued watching Grant Ward. If his boss had a plan then he would do as he was told and wait. His boss was a very impatient man so he knew it wouldn't be long before he got what he wanted.

* * *

A few days later Coulson was sitting in his office when alarms began to sound. He immediately jumped out of his chair, grabbed his weapon, and raced towards the door. However, before he could open it the computer screen hanging on his wall turned on. He turned around and gasped at what he saw.

"Director Coulson, I believe you have something that belongs to me," the voice said menacingly.

* * *

You seriously didn't believe that this fic was going to full of fluff and good times did you. Yes, the angst has arrived and it is here to stay. I would ask you not to hate me but I know you do. I really hope you liked the chapter. I have no clue if any of these actors can sing in real life but in this fic they can, especially Rose since she's a character I developed. Also all four songs are currently housed on my music playlist. My music love is vast and knows no bounds. If you did like the chapter drop me a note. Until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: I'm back. If you are a fan of Race Against Time then you have already read my apology and explaination for being away so long. Just know that I meant ever word of that long note and I will do my best to keep my promise to post again soon. A good thing about this fic, it's finished. Aside from a few paragraphs this fic is done. Just have to ship the last few chapters off to SparkyGirl123 to beta and I will be posting it sooner and not later. Yay. Thank you to you wonderful readers who have read and reviewed and to SparkGirl123 for the beta job. You rock, all of you. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this show

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

"You're supposed to be dead," growled Coulson as he walked over to the screen.

The man on the screen gave him an crafty smile. "As you can see I am very much alive."

"How are you bypassing all of S.H.I.E.L.D firewalls?"

"Please director," the man scoffed as he brushed imaginary dust off his labcoat. "You think yours is the only agency that can employ a hacker. With the right incentive anyone can be persuaded."

Coulson continued to glare. "What do you want?"

"I thought I told you, you have something that belongs to me."

"Really, who?"

"Grant Ward."

Coulson's body became stiff as he took a step back. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he denied, shaking his head.

The man began to laugh. "Please, say the lies for the fools you employ. I have been tracking Grant Ward for months now and I finally found him, in your possession."

"Grant isn't a possession he's a person and he's in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody to learn how to control his powers," growled Coulson.

"And I applaud you for that but it's time for him to come home now."

Before Coulson could respond Skye burst into the office, behind her Rose and Thomas. "Coulson what's-"

Coulson interrupted her. "Skye where is Grant?" he asked.

"He's checking the perimeter with a few other agents but so far there hasn't been a report of anybody breaching the area. It's only the alarms that are going off," she answered as her eyes drifted towards the screen. "What's going on?"

"Hello Skye," the man said with a toothy grin. "So nice to put a name to the face."

Skye gave the man a glare. "Who the hell is that?" she spat, pointing at the screen.

"A person with a vested interest in Grant Ward's future," was the man's response.

Skye took a step back. "What do you want with Grant?"

He didn't get a chance to answer when Grant came into the office, the rest of the team behind him. An Icer in one hand, his focus was immediately on Skye. "Skye what-" he began but quickly realized that no one was looking at him. Instead they were focused on the screen on the other side of the room. He gasped as he looked up to see a man he thought he would never see again. "Dr. Cooper," he stammered as he moved closer to the screen and at the same time hiding Rose and Thomas so they couldn't be seen. "I thought you were dead. That you died in the fire."

The doctor laughed softly. "No, I managed to escape," he smiled. "A man like me always has a contingency plan. You never know when you might need to make a quick escape."

"So you've been hiding this whole time?"

"A man like me doesn't hide," he scoffed, shaking his head. "No, I haven't been hiding I've been searching."

Grant's breath hitched as he asked a question he was positive he already knew the answer to. "Searching for what?"

Malicious laughter began to fill the room as the doctor stared directly at Grant. "Searching for you of course and I am so happy I have found you. My monster," he said gleefully.

"I am not your anything," hissed Grant, shaking his head.

"You are my creation. You have your powers because of me."

"I didn't ask you for this."

"You didn't need to too," Dr. Cooper smiled. "You were always special and I helped make it even more so. That's why I've been searching for you. To bring you to your full glory like only I can."

"Doesn't matter what you say I will never work for you."

"You say that now but in time, with my training, you will see the difference," he began. "Your kind is the next step of evolution. You were meant to bring about the extinction of humankind and together we could create a new, more powerful race."

Skye scoffed, shifting the attention from Grant to herself. "Hate to break it to you but that is so not happening."

"Is your agency going to deny me what is mine?"

"He isn't denying you anything because he doesn't belong to you," spat Skye. "We won't let you have him."

"I can't allow that to happen."

"It doesn't matter what you want," replied Grant. "I decide my fate, not you and I would rather die than turn myself over to you.."

The doctor sighed dramatically as he placed one hand over his heart. "Oh my dear Grant," he said softly. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this but you leave me no choice. Bring her in."

A few moments later they watched in horror as a guard came into the room, pulling a bound woman by the arm. A bag was placed over her head so it was impossible to identify her. IF it hadn't been for her clothes they wouldn't have been able to tell it was in fact a woman. The guard pushed her until she was standing next to the mad scientist.

"I am prepared to offer you an exchange. Her life for yours," he said with a grin.

Grant scoffed. "I don't even know that woman. Why should I care what happens to her?"

The doctor laughed as he pulled the bag off her head. "Does she seem familiar now?"

Grant and his siblings, who were still hidden, gasped at the sight of the woman on the screen. Her face was covered with dirt and dried blood and her eyes were red as if she had been crying heavily. "Mom," Grant whispered.

"Hello Grant," she replied with a slight smile. "It's good to see you."

"And before you ask it's not just your mother but your father and brother are my prisoners as well." He walked over to the computer and pressed a button. Suddenly a small window appeared. It was a video feed showing two men sitting on the floor of a room with their arms and legs tied and their mouths gagged. Their appeared to be in the same condition as the woman standing in front of them.

Skye turned to Grant and frowned. "I thought you killed them."

Grant sighed and shook his head. "I faked their deaths. It was my only in with Hydra."

"Yes," added Dr. Cooper. "And while Grant was off playing hero his parents and brother were hidden away."

"How did you find them?"

"I have you thank for that Grant. After all it was you who told me that your family lived. Drugs have a way of turning tight mouths into loose lips. No matter how great of an agent you are even you are not immune to the power of drugs."

"How do I even know that it's really her?" Grant asked suddenly, crossing his arms. "That could be some random person wearing a face altering mask. It's exactly what Hydra would do."

The doctor looked offended by the accusation. "I abhor such parlor tricks," he hissed. "But if you don't believe me, ask her something only she would know."

Grant shrugged. "Fine. If you really are my mother than what did you do to me on my seventh birthday?"

The woman's eyes widen and her face became pale. "Grant I-" she started to stutter but Grant immediately interrupted her.

"Tell me what you did?" Grant demanded with a hiss.

She sighed and then began to speak. "You wanted to spend the day with your grandparents for your birthday but I refused to let you leave so you started to cry." She paused as her gaze shifted to the floor.

"And?"

"And when you refused to stop crying I locked you in one of the hall closets for the rest of the day and the entire night."

"While you, Christian, and Thomas went out to dinner," Grant snarled as he started to take a step forward but stopped when he suddenly felt someone grab his wrist and hold it tightly. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Rose.

"Yes."

Grant closed his eyes and took several calming breaths before speaking again. "Let them go."

"I will, if you agree to turn yourself over to me."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Then you leave me no choice. If you do not comply to my demands then I will kill all three of them."

"Grant you can't let him hurt me," his mother began to plea, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm your mother."

His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. "I...I don't-"

But she continued pleading. "I know I haven't been the best mother but I can learn. It's not to late for us to be a family," she said softly.

"You do realize that if I turn myself over to him he isn't going to let me go," Grant informed her.

"But you can take it," she replied, nodding her head. "You're stronger than us, you've always been stronger. We are your family. Grant please." By the time she finished tears were falling from her eyes.

Grant desperately wanted to reach out to the woman who had done nothing to protect him when he was a child. No matter what his mother had done he still loved him like a son should. Still, it wasn't enough. He couldn't give in to Dr. Cooper's demands. He wasn't going to become a monster again. So he did the only thing he could, he shook his head no. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Grant please," his mother cried out again.

"Are you listening to your mother's dying pleas?"

"You're not a killer," Grant said, hoping to appease the doctor with hopes that he would spar his family's life.

The doctor gave him a nod. "You're right, I'm not," he said softly. He paused for a moment before he turned to his associate and pointed at him. "But he is. Kill her."

The guard didn't hesitate, pulling his gun and shooting Diane Ward straight in the head. The woman's body fell backwards, crumbling to the floor as blood pooled around her head. Her eyes remained open as her life came to an end.

"No," Grant cried out at his mother's lifeless body. He couldn't believe that she had died in such a gruesome matter in front of her children.

"That was your mother Grant," the doctor shrugged nonchalantly. "The same fate awaits your father and brother if keep refusing me."

"I-"

"Is that what you want? Do you want the blood of your family on your hands?"

"I didn't kill her," he snapped.

"You could have saved her and you chose not to. Face it Grant you are just as guilty as the man who pulled the trigger. And you will be guilty of the deaths of your father, brother, and anyone else who gets in my way. Because I won't stop until I have you back. Who knows, maybe next time I will send people to that lovely base of yours."

"You wouldn't?"

"You doubt me after seeing what I am capable of?"

The two men glared at each other, each one waiting for the other to break. Grant wanted nothing more than to turn off the screen and walk away. He didn't owe his brother or father any more than he owed his mother. With them gone he could finally but free. But it wasn't just their lives on the line anymore. Dr. Cooper had threaten to invade the base. Saying no would put not only his life in danger but his siblings and friends as well. So he had no choice. He had to do what he had always done. Protect. "You win," Grant said sourly as the words tumbled out of his mouth. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Now that is more like it," Dr. Cooper clapped gleefully. "I'll send you the coordinates to my facility." He leaned down, ready to press a key on the computer when he looked up with a malevolent grin. "Oh, and in case I didn't mention it before no S.H.I.E.L.D," he stated before he cut off the connection. Grant didn't have a chance to recover before the entire room erupted into chaos.

* * *

"Are you out of your damn mind!" shouted Rose as she yank herself out of Thomas's hold, the room suddenly becoming silent.

Grant released a frustrated sigh as he turned to his sister. "Rosie-" he began.

"Don't you Rosie me," she growled as she walked over to him. "You're seriously turning yourself over to some Dr. Frankenstein wannabe who wants to turn you into a weapon to help eradicate the human population," she shrieked.

"I don't have a choice," he snapped. "He will kill them."

"So? After what they put us through they deserve to die."

Grant shook his head. "You don't mean that."

"I've never been serious about anything in my life," Rose hissed. "When I heard that they were dead I felt nothing but relief because to me it meant that it was finally over. That I could finally get closure."

Thomas nodded his head in agreement. "I agree with Rose Grant, you can't do this. Dad and Christian, they aren't worth your life."

"No, but you are," he replied somberly. He looked at their confused faces and released a bitter laugh. "Did you not hear what he said? He was able to break through an encrypted server to deliver his message. That means this base is compromised and you are in danger," Grant explained with a dark frown. "I have to do this to keep you all safe."

Rose chuckled scathingly. "So that's it?" she quipped. "You decide that your life isn't worth anything so you just give up. That's bullshit and you know it."

"I'm doing this to protect you."

"We don't want your protection dammit," Thomas suddenly yelled, his temper suddenly matching Rose's as he glared at Grant. "What good is it going to do if you're brainwashed into thinking we're the enemy."

Grant was so surprised by Thomas's tone that it caused him to take a step back. But he reused to step down. "That won't happen," he hissed.

But Thomas continued. "You told us the things that Hydra was capable of. You don't know what the doctor will do to you if you surrender."

"Better me than you."

"So what, you're just going to turn yourself over and let him turn you into a monster," Rose cut in angrily. "Use you as his own personal killing machine. Nope, that's happening. You're not doing this alone."

"You heard what he said, no S.H.I.E.L.D," Grant replied.

A sly grin crept across Thomas's face as he turned to look at his sister. "Well then, it's a good thing we're not S.H.I.E.L.D."

Grant's mouth dropped open and he immediately began shaking his head. "You can't be seriously. You're not coming with me. You're not even trained," he stated adamantly.

Rose gave Grant a smirk. "Doesn't matter because there's no way in hell we're letting you do this alone," she replied with a shrug.

"Thomas-"

"No, Rosie's right," Thomas said, nodding his head. "You want to go, fine but you aren't going without us. We may not have your training but we're not helpless," he replied firmly. Then he too shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, the way I see it Christian and dad are our family too. We save them together."

"We're not losing you again," added Rose.

Grant began to seethe. "I won't let you do this."

Rose responded. "Thomas and I are both adults so you really don't get a say in what we do anymore. We're going."

"Rose-"

"Grant I swear I will flood this city if you don't shut up. We're coming and that's final."

Grant didn't take his sister's threat lightly as the sound of thunder began rumbling loudly outside. He knew it would only get worse if his sister did not get her way. "Fine," he conceded but gave them both a stern glare. "But you do as I say."

Thomas and Rose grinned, Rose reaching out and shaking Grant's hand. "Deal."

He started to turn around when Skye's voice stopped his movement instantly. "Wait, I know you weren't thinking about leaving us behind."

Grant turned around slowly to see the determined looks plastered on each of their faces. He should have known better than to think they were going to let him handle this alone. Still, he tried. "I'm sorry but did you not hear what he said," he said sternly. "No S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I don't care what the psycho doc said," spat Skye. "We're not letting you go at this alone."

Her glare alone was enough to know that he was going to lose this battle as well. At first he didn't respond, instead sighing as he folding his arms and readied himself to listen. "Alright fine, what's the plan?" he asked and once again the room exploded into chaos.

* * *

"So, this whole time our parents were alive and you didn't say anything?" Rose suddenly said as she looked over at Grant. The three siblings were currently riding together in a quinjet with members of the team following behind them on the Bus.

Grant sighed heavily but kept his eyes in front of him, not even turning around. "Are you mad?"

"No," said Rose, shaking her head. "At least, I don't think so. We just want to know why you didn't tell us."

Shrugging, he spoke. "Honestly, I thought it was better if you believed that they were dead. If you thought they were dead they wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore."

Thomas reached out and gave him a soft squeeze on the shoulder. "Grant it's taking some time but we stopped letting them hurt us a long time ago."

"Thomas is right," concurred Rose. "If you want the truth I heard that you killed mom, dad and Christian, I didn't feel anything. No sadness, no joy, no anger, nothing. Their deaths made me realize that I already had all the closure I wanted and I got it all on my own," she admitted.

"So you guys aren't mad at me for lying?" he asked timidly.

"No," answered Thomas. "But I would like to know why you choose to hide them inside of killing them. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy your innocent of their murders-"

"But?"

"But out of all of us you were the one they hurt the most," finished Thomas.

Grant paused for a moment before suddenly putting the jet on autopilot and then turning his body so he could face both his siblings. "Look guys," he began softly. "Don't get me wrong I wanted them dead, I have for a really long time but when the moment came I couldn't do it. Even after everything they put me through they were still family. I couldn't bring myself to hurt them," he explained.

"So you protected them."

Grant gave Rose a nod. "I thought I was but it turned out I just put them in even more danger. Mom's dead because of me."

"No, she was alive because of you. You didn't pull the trigger," Rose countered, shaking her head.

"Still, I'm sorry you two had to see that," Grant said with a sigh.

Thomas smiled softly. "We're together, that's all that really matters."

"Yeah," added Rose. "As long as we're together there's nothing we can't do."

Grant chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. Together."

* * *

I know what you're wondering, does anyone stay dead in my fic. Apparently not. I don't know why but I sometimes like when the bad guys don't really die but come back to cause more destruction. Better plot lines unless they become boring and redundant and then, not so much. Anyways enough of my blabbing. If you liked this chapter let me know and drop me a review. I will be back soon with another update so until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Hello. I told you I would be back later this week and here I am. I am posting this as fast as I can because Bob's Burgers is minutes away and I cannot miss it. I want to say thanks to all my readers who read and reviewed, you guys are amazing. Much love to SparkyGirl123 who has been a fantastic beta for this story as well as Race Against Time. You rock girl. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this show

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

"Okay, how many people are we dealing with?" Grant asked his sister.

Rose closed her eyes and allowed emotions to flood her body. After separating the emotions of her brothers she was able to get an exact count of how many people were inside the hideout. "There are seven people inside the building," she told Thomas and Grant.

"Are you sure?"

"Unless there are people in there who are capable of masking their emotions then yes I am."

Grant nodded. "Okay. You guys ready?"

"Yep," grinned Rose as she pulled out her ICER, gifted to her by Lincoln who had been giving her weapons training during her stay at the base.

Thomas smirked. "It's too late to turn back now so yeah, let's do this."

"Remember the plan."

"We know the plan," Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it's don't get caught," Thomas grinned at Grant.

Grant simply sighed and mentally prepared himself for battle. "On the count of three. One...two..." he paused for a moment to give his siblings a quick reassuring nod. "Three."

* * *

Grant took the lead, channeling his power to set fire to the door. Once the door was ablaze Thomas used his gift to blast it off the hinges. Immediately alarms began to sound as two men came rushing outside. They were no match for Thomas who threw them into the side of the building, instantly rendering them unconscious. Rose then shot them with her weapon to keep them unconscious longer. Then Rose ran to the side of the building and attached a small disk to the wall. Another gift, this time given to her by Fitz, a device that would short circuit all electrical devices inside including all video surveillance.

Grant threw his brother and sister a smirk. "Not bad," he replied proudly as they made their way inside.

"Thanks," grinned both Rose and Thomas as they followed Grant inside.

The smiles were short-lived as the next few seconds passed in a blur when two more armed guards came rushing towards them. The two men didn't waste any time jumping into action and it wasn't long before they too were handled.

"Rose," whispered Grant as they came to the end of the hallway that split off into two directions.

"Four," she replied, nodding her head in both directions. "Two this way and two that way."

"Christian and Dad are probably together," said Thomas.

Grant sighed. "Yeah, but which way."

"We should split up," suggested Rose.

"I don't think-"

"That's a good idea," Thomas interrupted Grant and gave Rose a nod of approval. "Which way should we go?"

"I'm sensing a strong amount of fear and shock coming from this direction," she nodded to the right. "That could be dad and Christian."

"Which means the doctor and most likely a lackey are that way," Thomas stated.

"Alright fine," growled Grant, not liking the idea of them splitting up but supporting it anyway. "You two go that way and I'll go this way. Be careful."

Rose nodded. "Same to you."

* * *

Thomas and Rose quickly took off, Thomas in front as they made their way down the hall. Lucky for them the building wasn't big so it didn't take them long to find the door they were looking for.

"I'm only sensing one person behind the door," Rose said sadly. "But it's fading, fast."

"Stay behind me," Thomas ordered as he threw up his hands. The door flew open and they slowly made their way inside. The room was dark but there was enough light to see a body lying on the ground, blood pouring underneath.

Rose gasped when she recognized who the blood belonged too. "Dad-" she whispered as she raced towards the body.

"Rose-" Thomas called out but she didn't stop. Instead she dropped to her knees and placed one hand on the man's stomach where the blood was coming from while she used her other hand to check for a pulse.

"We're too late," whispered Rose as she moved her hand away from her father's neck.

"Is he-"

Rose shook her head. "Not yet, but soon."

"Oh," whispered Thomas as he made his way over to his sister. He hadn't seen his father in person since he was a child. The man looked just as Thomas remembered him, older and grayer but mostly the same. "What should we do?"

"As much as I hate the man we can't leave him to die alone," Rose said tentatively.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and his body began gasping for breath. Blood filled his mouth and dripped down his chin as he continued struggling to breath. "Chris...Chris," he tried to call out but he found himself unable to form the words.

"Chris what," Thomas tried to pry the information out of his father. "Where is Christian?"

"Chris...shot," was all he was able to get out before he gasped one last time and his eyes closed.

"He's gone," Rose stated surely.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll let you know," was her honestly answer as she moved to stand. Suddenly she felt the presence of another person coming towards them. Just as she was about to call out to Thomas she felt a sharp pain in her in the shoulder. "Tommy," she cried as her body jerked to the ground only to see his body doing the same.

* * *

Grant slowly made his way down the hall. He was worried about Rose and Thomas, leaving them to fiend for themselves but he trusted his siblings. They were adults and more than capable of taking care of themselves. Plus they had powers. Besides, S.H.I.E.L.D was close by, ready to swoop in and help if they needed it.

Finally he came to the final door and didn't waste anytime blasting it open. He ran in, gun raised and stopped when he saw Dr. Cooper in the middle of the room. Only the man was sitting down, hands and feet tied with a bullet wound in the middle of his head. He dropped his gun slightly but quickly raised it again when he heard laughter.

"Well, took you long enough."

Grant growled at the voice, one he would recognize anywhere. "Christian."

The oldest Ward sibling moved from the shadows, gun in hand with a smile on his face.

"Hello Grant. It's been a while," Christian smirked as he took a step forward.

"What's going on Christian?"

"What does it look like. I got rid of the doctor for you. You should be thanking me."

"But how?" stammered Grant. "Dr. Cooper, he captured you. Threatened to kill you if I didn't come."

Christian shrugged. "I know but as you can see I stand victorious. The poor doctor never saw it coming."

"Saw what?"

"The betrayal," grinned Christian coyly as he kicked the chair and the doctor's dead body fell to the ground.

Grant''s head began to pound as he tried to decipher what his brother was saying. None of it was making sense. "I don't understand-"

Christian sighed frustratingly. "Of course you don't. You see, the good doctor here did find out where we were and he did kidnap us to use as leverage against you. But you know me, ever the politician, I came to him with a side deal."

"Really, and that was."

"I would help him get you and he in turn would get rid of mother and father for me."

The revelation caused Grant to stumble back as he looked at his brother in shock. "You-"

"Wanted them dead, yes," Christian said without an ounce of remorse.

"But why?"

"Because they were standing in the way of what I wanted. As long as they were alive I would never get what was truly owed to me."

"What they possible have that you wanted so bad you would murder them for it."

"Why money of course," smirked Christian. "After all it is the root of all evil. You see when you forced us into hiding we had to live off the money father had hidden away. With our lifestyles that money didn't last long and since we were supposed to be dead we couldn't exactly get more. That's when I determined that mother and father were worth a lot more dead than alive." He paused for a moment and shrugged. "Lucky for me Dr. Cooper came along and helped me expedite my plan sooner rather than later."

Grant opened his mouth but no words came out. He couldn't believe that his brother was admitting to orchestrating the murder of their parents. "You're sick."

"So are you Grant or do you not remember what you did, the innocent lives you took under the orders of John Garrett. You're no better than me."

"But they were our parents," hissed Grant.

"You're just jealous because I had the balls to do what you couldn't do," chuckled Christian, folding his arms. "But then again you've always been weak."

"I'm not weak."

"You are. You've always been but that's okay. Not everyone is fit to carry the Ward name."

Grant released a deadly growl as he pointed his gun directly at Christian's chest. "Put the gun down Christian."

"Or what?"

"I'll shoot."

Christian chuckled and shook his head. "I don't believe you will."

Without warning Grant fired a shot from the gun and grinned maliciously as the bullet flew mere inches past Christian's head. "Believe me now."

"Let's say that I do. It doesn't matter because you won't shoot me."

"Give me one good reason why I won't."

"Because if you do then they're dead."

"What-"

But Christian didn't let him continue as he yelled out. "Bring them in."

Grant turned to see a Rose and Thomas being pushed into the room by a tall, muscular man. Grant realized it was the same man that killed his mother only hours earlier. "Rose, Tommy," he managed to stutter out, hands wavering. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," stated Rose as she glared at Christian. "It's clear what dad was trying to say before he died."

Christian stared wide-eyed at Rose and then looked to Thomas. He had suspected Grant to bring in back-up in the form of S.H.I.E.L.D but in no was he expecting to see Rose and Thomas. This made what he was about to do even better. "Well isn't this lovely," he said giddily as he smiled. "The Ward siblings together again. To bad one of you won't live to see tomorrow."

Rose and Thomas's eyes widen while Grant frowned. "If you hurt them Christian's I will kill you," he replied menacingly.

"Oh no you misunderstand," Christian said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to kill anyone. You are." Then he turned quickly and shot the guard that ushered in Thomas and Rose in the chest. He laughed as the body fell to the floor. "Who wants to play a game?"

* * *

What have I done? Please don't hate me, it's not my fault. My muse, she's a sadistic bitch who loves her some angst. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon since it's already written and waiting to be beta'd. If you liked the chapter let me know in the form of a review. Thanks for reading and until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Fresh from SparkyGirl123. It's here and ready to be posted. More good news, this story is complete. Yes, I finally finished it and the last two chapters have also been beta'd. That means I will be posting the last two chapters sometime this week. Does that make you happy. I hope so. I want to thank you wonderful readers reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome. You to SparkyGirl123, you know how I feel. Well enough of my yammering, on to the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this show

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

"I'm not playing any games with you Christian," spat Grant as he lifted his gun and took a step forward. "Let them go and I'll let you live."

"I wish I could but I can't."

Grant pointed the gun at his brother's head. "Christian-"

"Before you pull the trigger you should probably take a look at their wrists."

Grant did as directed and noticed that both Thomas and Rose had a silver metal band around their left wrist. "What is that?"

Christian grinned. "Oh that. It's an electric shock bracelet capable of emitting one thousand volts with the press of a button." He continued to smile as he pulled a remote out of his pocket. "And I have the button."

All three siblings faces blanched at the sight of their brother vindictive smile.

Rose's body began to tremble as she took a step back. "Christian, you don't want to do this."

"I already said I won't be doing anything. Grant will."

"I'm not doing anything to them Christian," Grant hissed, shaking his head. His mind immediately began to drift to the times when they were children and he was forced to play Christian's 'games'. "I won't."

Christian released a dark chuckle. "You say that as if you have a choice," he said with a sadistic smile. "You can't refuse to play because if you do this will happen." He didn't say anything as he pressed the red button on the remote.

Thomas and Rose began to cry out in pain as the bracelets were activated and shots of electricity flowed into them. Gritting his teeth, Thomas reached over and grabbed Rose by the shoulders and pulled her close. He knew whatever he was feeling, she was feeling it twice as much taking on her pain as well as his. "It's okay Rose," he whispered softly in her ear. "Everything will be fine."

He removed his finger from the button. "Still think I'm bluffing."

Grant let out a desperate growl as he looked from Rose and Thomas to Christian. He was well aware of what Christian was capable of but he couldn't let him hurt Thomas and Rose. He had to protect them, no matter what. "Okay you win. I'll do whatever you want."

"Now that's what I like to hear. The game is simple really," replied Christian. "As I said before one of you won't live to see tomorrow. It's up to Grant to decide who lives and who's dies."

Thomas let out a fearfully gasp. "Christian you can't be serious."

"Oh I am, very serious. The choice Grant, is all yours."

* * *

"What do we do?" Skye asked as she turned to Coulson, angry frown on her face. Unknown to Christian, Grant was wearing an comm that allowed her, May, Coulson, and Lincoln to listen in, the team close by and ready to give aid if the siblings needed it.

"I don't know," sighed Coulson, rubbing a hand over his face. He, too, was worried about the state of the Ward siblings. "If we barge in there now there's no telling what Christian might do," he said frustratingly. He wanted nothing more than to take charge and rescue his people inside but he needed to take all necessary precautions to ensure everyone's safety.

"We have to do something," demanded Skye as she her anger began to grow. She could feel her powers bubbling to the surface and she was using every ounce of restraint she had to keep them from spirally out of control.

"I agree with Skye on this. Christian's crazy. We have to get them out of there," Lincoln agreed as he too felt compelled to save Rose.

"I know you both want to rush in there and pull them out of danger but we can't, not without a plan."

"Coulson."

May interjected. "He's right Skye and you know it," she replied stoically. "We need a plan of extraction that will cause the least amount of damage."

Skye shook her head dejectedly. "I know what you're saying is true but I can't stand by and watch Christian break Grant."

"He won't," Coulson said adamantly. "Grant is one of the strongest people I know. Of that I am certain."

* * *

Grant could feel heat pool in the bottom of his stomach and it continued to spread throughout his body. Suddenly, flames began to cover the lower half of his body. He couldn't help but smirk as Christian's flash with fear, even if it was for a brief moment.

"Nice trick," Christian spat, eyes blazing. "I always knew you were a freak. Now I have proof."

Rose scowled and glared hatefully at her brother. She could feel his glee, his delightful at having them all their to play his maniacal game. It repulsed her. "You're an evil bastard," she spat heatedly at Christian who turned to her and rolled his eyes.

"Quiet now Rose, the grownups are talking," he snarled as he pressed the button and smiled as her and Thomas began to convulse. Their bodies shook as they cried out in pain.

"Stop it Christian!" Grant yelled violently at his brother, the flames climbing higher and wrapping around his waist.

Christian laughed released his hold on the remote as he turned back to Grant. His eyes stopped momentarily on the fire that was covering his brother's body from the waist down. At first he hadn't believe Dr. Cooper when he informed him of his brother's alien DNA but seeing it for himself he quickly changed his mind. Still, powers or not, Grant could still be manipulated and Christian was going to take full advantage. "Sorry but you know me, I hate it when people speak out of turn."

"Christian please, stop this madness," Thomas pleaded. He hated the feeling of powerlessness that filled him. "Just let go of the remote and let us go."

"Why would I do that? I told you, one of you will not leave here alive. Grant gets to choose who that person is."

"I'm not doing it," Grant refused through gritted teeth.

Christian grinned slyly. "Come on Grant you know how this works. Either you punish them or I will and I promise to make it much worse. Just like old times."

"Why are you doing this?" whispered Granted somberly, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Because you ruined my life," yelled Christian bitterly, jerking his finger at Grant. "You tried to kill me and then had the gall to threaten me. Threaten to tell the world about what happened when we were younger knowing that I would lose everything I ever worked for," he spat angrily. "And after all that you forced me to go into hiding. I lost Anne because of you. I lost everything because of you."

Grant shook his head, defiance in his eyes. "You were the one who hurt me, who made me hurt Tommy. I came back and set fire to that house because of what you did to Rose. I didn't know you were in the house, I never purposely tried to kill you and you know it," he countered aggressively. "Still, you wanted to have me tried as an adult, send me to prison for the rest of my life," spat Grant. "Face it, you were the one who hurt us Christian, not the other way around."

"You needed to learn you place,"

"But we were your family Christian," cried Rose suddenly, hands wrapped around her middle as she did her best to hold back her tears. "You're our brother."

"Yes, yes I am but that doesn't matter to me. None of you matter to me."

"Well they matter to me," Grant countered as he shook his head. "And I won't let you hurt them."

"And I won't, not if you do what I say," grinned Christian. He raised the remote and softly rubbed his thumb over the button. "The choice, as always, is yours. Which one gets to live Grant."

Grant didn't move.

Christian frowned as he took a step back. "Do it Grant, make a choice or I will."

Grant's body still refused to act.

Christian let out a hiss and pressed the button once more.

* * *

The cries of pain filled their ears and Skye immediately knew that the time for action was now.

"That's it, I'm going in," growled Skye as the ground beneath them began to shake and she made her way to the entrance. The others had no choice but to follow.

* * *

The ground trembled vigorously. Christian could feel his body begin to shake uncontrollably. His eyes shifted down at the floor. "What the hell-"

Thomas turned to Grant and the two brothers shared a nod of. "Hey Christian," shouted Thomas, standing up straight. "Grant's not the only freak in the family,"

Christian didn't have a chance to respond when he found himself being lifted up and thrown across the room. His body crashed into the wall and the remote flew out of his hand before he fell to the floor with a thud.

While Thomas wrapped his arms around Rose, Grant rushed to their side and pulled them both into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Grant asked, voice laced with concern.

"We'll live," respond Thomas with a small smile. His body ached but he and Rose were still alive and that was the most important thing.

"Yeah, I guess that means you win," scoffed Rose as she leaned against Thomas for support.

"I would never do anything to hurt you," whispered Grant, hugging her even tighter. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm good," she sighed, resting her head on his chest and relished in his warmth. She let out a sigh of relief, happy that her family was safe from harm.

"Rose."

Grant immediately found himself pushed to the side as Rose jumped from his arms and dashed into Lincoln's. Grant wanted to scowl but he too found himself in the same predicament when Skye flew into his chest. "Skye."

She silenced him with a passionate kiss and then punched him in the chest after they pulled apart. "You're a jackass," she grumbled into his chest, holding him tightly against her.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled softly in her hair.

"You're in so much trouble."

"You like trouble."

Skye laughed and rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I'm dating you aren't I," she said as she kissed him again. She finally pulled herself away and went to check on Thomas and Rose who were standing next to Coulson, May, and Lincoln.

Suddenly, two shots rang out. Everyone turned to see Grant with his gun out and pointed directly at Christian. During their celebration no one noticed Christian grabbing the remote and pulling himself up. Nobody but Grant.

* * *

The remote fell from his hands. Christian's hand slowly rose as he placed it on his chest, now seeping with blood. His gaze fixated on Grant and the brothers continued to stare at each until his body began to slowly crumble to the ground.

Grant stood still, to timid to move but soon he was crossing to the other side of the room. He fell to his knees, next to Christian and reluctantly grabbed his hand. "Christian-"

"I guess you aren't as weak as I thought," the older man laughed darkly, blood slowly filling his mouth.

He became overwhelmed with sadness. Even after everything Christian had done to him they were still brothers. Nothing would ever change that, not even death. "I never wanted this to happen," he stated mournfully. "You should have gave up when you had the chance."

"I guess I was right about a Ward not leaving this room alive."

Grant said nothing, instead he continued holding Christian's hand loosely in his, his head bent and eyes closed. He refused to be a witness to the light finally leaving his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry Christian."

Christian tried to laugh but instead he began coughing uncontrollably, blood from his mouth flying everywhere. He was dying, that he was sure of but he couldn't leave the world just yet. He wasn't done. Lucky for him Grant's eyes were closed. Using the last bit of strength he had left, he reached down into his pocket. "Rose was wrong," he whispered, shaking his head as he slowly raised his arm higher. "When she said that you won. She was wrong."

"Christian-"

"She was wrong because I did."

Grant started to respond when Christian suddenly lurched forward, one arm wrapping itself around Grant's chest Pain began to spread throughout his abdomen as Christian laughed in his ear.

"I win," were the last words Christian spoke as his breathed his final breath and closed his eyes.

"Rose are you okay?" he heard Lincoln ask his sister but he couldn't find the strength to turn around. Instead, he pushed Christian's lifeless body away from him as he looked down. There next to him was a knife, blood covering the blade. That's when he realized that there was a stain forming on his shirt.

"Grant," he heard Skye shriek as ran to his side. He wanted to respond but found his mouth refusing to cooperate. Instead he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay," she stated as she placed her hand on his abdomen.

He could feel her but her voice sounded far away as if someone had dunked his head underwater. "Skye," he finally stuttered, his breathing heavy and labored. A metallic taste filling his mouth.

"Hold on, just hold on. You're going to be fine."

Grant could see tears falling from her eyes and wanted nothing more than to wipe them away but he couldn't move. His body wouldn't allow it. "Okay," was all he could whisper as he tried his best to keep his eyes open. Unfortunately, the need to sleep overwhelmed him and soon he found himself slipping into the darkness.

* * *

Okay so that happened. Now, I know some of you out there probably hate me but like i said before the fault is not mine. My muse, she likes angst. Oh come on, you can't be that mad. If you are let me know in the form of a review. You know what to do. Until next time,

Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,

Ladycizzle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: I'm sorry for not posting sooner but the last week has been hectic. I didn't want to leave you hanging so update coming to you via smartphone. You're welcome. Next to the last chapter. As always I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are awesome. Also SparkyGirl123 you rock. Enough about me on to the disclaimer:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this show**

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

 **The room was quiet. No one dared said anything. After discovering that Grant had been stabbed, the team rushed him to the nearest hospital. Hospital staff were waiting on standby for the injured ex-agent and immediately rushed him into surgery upon his arrival. Nearly two hours ago.**

 **"It's been hours," Skye suddenly grumbled as she stood up and began pacing furiously. "Why hasn't anyone told us anything?"**

 **"Skye you should probably sit back down," Coulson suggested, standing up as well to grab her arm. "Surgery takes time, you know that."**

 **"I know – I just – I can't lose him, not now."**

 **"We're not going to lose Grant," voiced Rose harshly as she stood up. She had been sitting next to Lincoln, his arm wrapped around her as he whispered words of comfort in her ear. Being in a hospital, a place full of despairing emotions, left her feeling drained and tired with rain was falling steadily outside. "I still feel him and I will continue to do so because Grant's not going to die. He wouldn't leave us, not again."**

 **"Rosie's right," nodded Thomas as he walked over to his sister and threw his arms around her. "Grant, he's the strongest person I know and he won't let something as trivial as being stabbed keep him down. I believe in him."**

 **"Isn't it better to be prepared every outcome no matter how terrifying?"**

 **Rose glared at Jemma and smirked as a sudden booming clap of thunder caused the woman to startle. "My brother isn't dying," she growled heatedly, turning on her heel to walk away.**

 **"Rose please don't go," Skye called out to her before the other woman could get far.**

 **"I need to be somewhere else for a while," stated Rose as she continued walking.**

 **"She just needs some space," Thomas said at the retreating form. "She'll be back in a few minutes." Everyone nodded their head in agreement except for Lincoln who stood up and followed Rose out of the waiting area.**

 **Skye waited for him to reclaim his seat before she moved and sat beside him. The middle sibling had been keeping to himself, only speaking when spoken to and even then they were one word responses. "How are you holding up?" she asked him curious and concerned.**

 **Thomas turned to her with a painful smile. "Oh me, I'm fine. Just waiting to hear if my brother is going to pull through," Thomas replied sarcastically as he leaned back in his seat. "I swear if I had the power I would resurrect Christian just so I could kill him again."**

 **"You and me both," Skye said threateningly, anger frown on her face. "In the slowest and most painful way possible."**

 **"I think I like you a little more."**

 **"Thanks," smirked Skye, running her fingers through her hair. "But seriously, how are you holding up."**

 **"I'm fine."**

 **"It's understandable if you're not. In the span of twenty-four hours you've lost both your parents, one brother, and are currently waiting to hear if your other brother is going to pull through. It's a lot to take in."**

 **"No, not really," Thomas replied with a shrug. "I mean, is it sad that my parents are dead, yeah but to me they've been dead for months. Same with Christian. It's not like I found out they were alive this entire time and suddenly I'm wishing we could be a family. I gave up on that idea a long time ago," he answered honestly with a sigh.**

 **"Still, they were your family."**

 **"Yes, we were related by blood but you know that blood isn't all matters. In the end if you find yourself surrounded by people who love you, want nothing but the best for you, and make you happy then you can call them family."**

 **"I'd have to agree with you on that one. Orphan remember."**

 **"Not anymore right," Thomas replied with a smile as he held out his fist.**

 **Skye responded, bumping her fist against his. "No, not anymore," Skye grinned back. She was about to speak once more when a scream diverted her attention. She and Thomas shared a quick look before racing down the hall to find Rose on her knees, tears streaming down her face.**

 **Skye ran next to her. "Rose, what's wrong?"**

 **Rose began shaking her head vigorously as she balled her hands into tight fist. "I can't feel him," she whispered painfully, finally looking up and making eye contact with Thomas. "I can't feel Grant anymore."**

* * *

 **Grant had no idea where he was or how long he'd been there. All he knew that when he opened his eyes he was in a white room filled with bright lights and he was alone. He looked around the room and discovered a door. Not sure what he was supposed to do he took a chance and opened the door.**

 **He found himself outside. In front of him was a cabin, much like the one his grandparents had when he was younger. He instantly began to remember the summers he spent with his grandparents. It was because of them, especially his grandmother that he knew what it felt like to be loved as a child.**

 **Slowly, he made his way to the cabin. The door was open so he slipped inside. Warmth hit him as soon as he entered along with the smell of fresh baked cookies. Upon entering further he could hear the faint clicks of knitting needles rubbing together. Grant followed that sound until he reached the fireplace and he discovered who exactly was making that sound.**

 **"Hello Grant."**

 **Grant blinked. Then he blinked again to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Gramzy," he stuttered as he took a careful step back but not taking his gaze away from her bright brown eyes.**

 **Her hair was pulled back in a silvery bun as thick black-rimmed glasses sat on her nose. His grandmother gave him a bright smile as she put the knitting down. "I've been waiting for you," she said happily as she stood up from her seat.**

 **"You were?" he asked flabbergasted. He grandmother had died many years ago from heart complications but yet here she was standing in front of him. He had to be dreaming.**

 **"Yes. I was hoping you'd be a little older when we saw each other again but I am happy nevertheless." She made her way over to him and stood mere inches away. Then, reaching up, she placed her hand gently on his cheek. "I've been watching you for a long time now and I want you to know that I am proud of you."**

 **Grant shook his head, frowning sadly. "But if you been watching me this whole time you know of the terrible things I've done. The lives I've taken. I'm a monster."**

 **"No, you're not," she replied softly. "You were a little boy looking for someone to love him. And while you placed your trust in the wrong man you did so out of loyalty and the belief that he cared. It doesn't make you a monster, it makes you human."**

 **"I just wanted to be a good man."**

 **She gave him a bright smile. "And you are. Your past, it doesn't dictate your present, and it doesn't control your future. You are free to be whoever it is you want to." She then wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly against her.**

 **She felt warm and Grant relished in her embrace. "I'm sorry, for everything," he whispered remorsefully only to hear her laugh.**

 **"I know, me too," she replied. She pulled away after a few moments and gave him another bright smile. "Now, it's time to go back."**

 **"Back where, I don't understand-"**

 **"You don't belong here, not right now anyways," she said, shaking her head. "Thomas and Rose, they still need you. They would be lost without you. And what about that lovely girl Skye, you can't leave her behind. I like her," she smiled as she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Gramzy says so."**

 **"I love you."**

 **"I love you too, always," she replied back. "Now it's time to go," she whispered sadly.**

 **With a nod of his head Grant turned out and quickly raced to the door he used to enter the cabin. He threw it open and was engulfed in bright white light.**

* * *

 **"Rose, Rosie look at me," Thomas ordered as he knelt down beside his sister and placed his hands on the side of her face. "What do you mean you can't feel him?"**

 **"He's gone Tommy," she cried brokenheartedly, tears streaming down her face. "I can't feel him anymore."**

 **Thomas shook his head disbelievingly. "Rose-" he whispered softly as his own tears began to fall. "Maybe you're more tired than you realize," he replied hopefully. "Maybe-"**

 **"I could feel him, the same as I can feel your presence now and I'm telling you it's gone," she hissed angrily. "He's gone."**

 **Thomas didn't say anything else instead pulling his sister into his arms and embracing her tightly. He listened to her heartbreaking cries as he tried his best to keep his own tears from falling. He turned to see the rest of the team standing behind them. Skye leaning against Jemma as she too found herself sobbing uncontrollably while every one else wore sorrowful expressions. Thomas couldn't believe it. After everything his brother fought for this is how it ended. His brother was gone.**

 **Just when he couldn't hold back the tears any longer Rose pulled away from him suddenly and let out a surprised gasp. "Rose," he replied worriedly. "What is it?"**

 **She didn't respond, instead she began to smile as she ran her fingers through her hair. "He's back," she finally said, throwing her arms around Thomas. "He's back," she repeated joyfully, squeezing him tightly.**

 **Thomas let out a joyful cry of his own as he lifted both of them up off the floor and spun Rose around in his arm. "I'm gonna kill him," he threatened but smiling nonetheless as Rose began to laugh.**

 **"Not if I kill him first," she said playfully as the pair pulled apart.**

 **"So he's alive?" asked Skye as she moved away from Jemma and closer to them, her eyes full of hope.**

 **Rose nodded happily. "Yes. He came back to us."**

 **"Good," replied Skye as she wiped her face. "That's good because I'm going to kill him for scaring the hell out of me."**

 **"Get in line," smirked Thomas as he pulled Skye into a hug. He was filled with relief knowing that he hadn't lost Grant.**

* * *

 **An hour later Grant was permitted visitors into his room. The doctors had informed them that Grant had suffered from extreme blood loss from the injuries caused by his stabbing. At first they were unable to find where the excess blood was coming from and in turn his heart had stopped. Fortunately they were able to find the source of the bleeding as well as restart his heart and continue the surgery. His doctors were confident that in time the ex-specialist would make a full recovery.**

 **Now they were just waiting for him to wake up. The hospital only allowed two visitors at a time and everyone agreed that it should be Thomas and Rose in Grant's room when he woke up. Thomas tried to get Skye to go in his place, stating that his brother would no doubt want to see her when he woke up, but she declined. Skye knew how important family was and stated that Grant should be around his family.**

 **"When do you think he's going to wake up?" Thomas asked after the two of them had been in the room for almost half an hour.**

 **Rose shrugged. "Some people respond differently to anesthetics. The doctor told us it could take minutes or up to an hour before he woke up."**

 **"Well I wish he would wake up already. It's boring watching him sleep."**

 **"Sorry I can't be more entertaining," came the gruff response from the bed.**

 **Thomas and Rose immediately jumped from their seats and over to the bed to find Grant awake with a slight smile on his face.**

 **"Come on, don't look like that. I'm fine. Besides," he hissed. "I've had worse."**

 **"Had worse," Thomas snorted incredulously, shaking his head. "You died," he stated as he pointed at Rose. "Rose felt you die."**

 **"What? How?"**

 **"I didn't exactly feel you die," she said with a slight eye-roll. "I just couldn't feel you anymore."**

 **"I'm sorry."**

 **Rose snorted. "Oh don't worry, you're gonna pay for dying on us. Just give us a few days to think of a proper punishment."**

 **"That sounds fair," Grant huffed as he squeezed Rose's hand. "I'll try not to do it again."**

 **"You better not," grinned Thomas playfully.**

* * *

 **A few hours later, while Grant was sleeping Rose and Thomas decided to go down to the cafeteria and grab a quick bite to eat. Not wanting to leave Grant alone Skye volunteered to stay with him. She sat in a chair next to him, his hand in hers, as she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles humming slightly.**

 **"That sounds pretty."**

 **Skye smiled as she looked down into Grant's open eyes. "Thanks. Just a little something I made up while I was waiting on you to wake up. Thought you might like it."**

 **"I do," he replied giving her a loopy smile. "Thanks for being here by the way."**

 **"Thanks for not dying," Skye smirked as she continued stroking his knuckles.**

 **"What, would you have missed me?" he asked jokingly.**

 **"Yeah," she quietly admitted. "Would that be so bad?"**

 **"No," he whispered, shaking his head. "Not at all." The two of them sat silently, Skye hand covering Grant's as the sound of the machines filled the room. "Hey," Grant began, breaking the silence between them. "While I was unconscious I had the weirdest dream."**

 **"Did you suddenly find yourself naked and standing in front of your entire class?"**

 **"What, no," chuckled Grant. "Have you had that dream before?"**

 **"No," Skye tried to deny with a scoff but she couldn't stop her cheeks from flushing. "Maybe," she then added coyly.**

 **"Well my dream wasn't as bad as yours apparently. I was in this white room and a door appeared. So I went through the door and found myself in a cabin, just like the one my grandparents used to own when I was a kid," he told her. "Inside the cabin sat my grandmother and when she saw me she began telling me that she loved me and how proud she was of me. I tried to tell her that she shouldn't be because of the terrible things I'd done but she didn't care about any of that. She told me that my past doesn't matter and if I wanted to be a good man I could."**

 **Skye grinned. "She sounds like a smart woman."**

 **Grant smiled back. "Yeah," he whispered happily. "She hugged me and the next thing I know she's telling me it's time to go, that I couldn't stay with her any longer. That I had to go back because Thomas and Rose needed me and that you needed me too. She called you a lovely girl and said that she liked you."**

 **"Really, she said that?"**

 **"In my dream she did," he replied sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.**

 **"Well then you know what this means?"**

 **"What?"**

 **A wryly smile covered Skye's face as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I have your grandmother's approval. There's no way you can get rid of me now," she said joyfully.**

 **"As if I'd ever want to get rid of you," Grant scoffed, rolling his eyes. "But you do realize that it was a dream right. It wasn't real."**

 **"Maybe or maybe it was real," she shrugged. "The veil between the dead and the living is thin. Maybe your grandmother really came to you."**

 **"Please tell me you don't really believe in stuff like – the dead visiting you."**

 **"Hey, I live in a world where superheros exist, Gods walk among us, and I have alien DNA. For me the possibilities are endless."**

 **Grant scoffed. "Whatever."**

 **"You look tired. You should probably get some more rest."**

 **"But I just woke up," mumbled Grant, giving Skye a pout. "I don't want to go back to sleep."**

 **"You need your rest. That more you have the sooner you'll be released from the hospital."**

 **"Fine, I'll do it but only if you lie next to me."**

 **"Grant you're hurt."**

 **"Please," he mumbled tiredly with a pout.**

 **"Fine," grunted Skye as she carefully climbed in next to him, careful not to touch his wounded side. "But if we get caught I'm blaming you."**

 **Leaning over the best he could with hurting himself he placed a kiss against Skye's cheek. "Of course," Grant replied with a happy smile on his face.**

* * *

 **Four days later Grant was given permission to leave the hospital and return home. He had wanted to leave two days earlier, citing that the he was fine and no longer in need of treatment but Rose and Skye held up a united front and wouldn't allow him to disobey the doctor's orders. So he begrudgingly stayed until the doctor was satisfied and allowed him to leave.**

 **He slowly made his way around the room, placing all his items in his dufflebag as he waited for nurse to bring him his discharge papers. Grant had zipped up his bag when Rose came into the room pushing a wheelchair, Thomas right behind her wearing a lopsided smile.**

 **Grant took one look at the wheelchair and frowned. "No," he growled, shaking his head vigorously at the contraption. "Not happening."**

 **"You don't have a choice," declared Rose. "Hospital policy."**

 **"I'm not being wheeled out like some invalid. I can walk."**

 **Rose folded her arms and glared at her brother. "You're getting in the chair."**

 **"Oh really. And how exactly are you going to make me?" he asked defiantly.**

 **"Don't make me call Skye," she said through clenched teeth.**

 **Grant gave her a frown. "You do realize that you never play fair."**

 **She responded with a smirk. "I'm the youngest, I don't have to."**

 **Grant started to respond but the sound of his brother's laughter cause him to turn around. He had forgotten that his brother even entered the room. "It's not funny," Grant seethed, glaring at his younger brother.**

 **"From my side it totally is," laughed Thomas as Grant continued glaring at him**

 **Grant huffed upsettingly. "You know it wouldn't kill you to be on my side for once. It's two on one, we could totally take her."**

 **"Sorry but I can't," shrugged Thomas with a smile. "She knows to much. Can't afford to have my secrets getting out."**

 **"Someone's whipped."**

 **"Says the guy who's sitting in the wheelchair because he's afraid of his sister and girlfriend," teased Thomas.**

 **"I'm not afraid of them," hissed Grant, crossing his arms.**

 **"Oh really, then stand up and walk out of here."**

 **He didn't have to turn around to know that his sister was staring at him heatedly. Grant could forgo the wheelchair altogether and show Thomas that he wasn't afraid of his sister or girlfriend but he knew the truth. If he didn't do what they wanted they would turn his life into a nightmare. Grant did not want that. So, instead, he walked over to Rose and sat down in the chair. Thomas immediately began laughing. "Shut-up," grumbled Grant as Thomas grabbed the bag from the bed.**

 **But he didn't stop. "That's what I thought," was his playful reply as the three of them left the room.**

* * *

 **See, I'm not evil. I kept him alive. Yes it was always apart of the. Now you have no reason to hate me anymore. Thanks for reading and if you liked it drop me a line. Last chapter up soon. Yay! Well enough of that until next time,**

 **Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,**

 **Ladycizzle.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: Well we made it. The final chapter of this story is being posted tonight. I was going to post sooner but the thought of this story being over made me sad. This story, has become part of me and I hate seeing it come to an end. But alas, all good things must and it is time to let this go. I would like to thank everyone for reading. You guys are the best. Seeing your reviews gave me the ego boost I needed to continue. Without you fantastic people I would have take longer to finish. But you all kept me going and words could never fully express how I feel. And to you SparkyGirl123, you are the best. Beta'ing not one but two of my stories at the same time without compliant. I know who to turn to if I ever decide to come back. Now the rattling must end, on to the disclaimer:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this show**

* * *

 **My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

* * *

A few weeks passed before everything began to settle. Even though they claimed to be fine, the death of their parents and brother were hitting the siblings harder than they cared to admit. Rose began to suffer from nightmares, waking up in cold sweats after dreaming of her mother being shot repeatedly or Grant dying that day in the hospital. Grant spent most of his free time in the gym, with his new best friend the punching bag. Thomas seemed to be the only one acting normal but there were moments when the young man would get up and leave the room without saying a word. Finally it was to much for Skye who took it upon herself to fix the broken siblings.

"What are we doing here Skye?"

"I brought you all here to talk," she said to Grant as she took a seat in front of them. She had called them all to the conference room under the guise that she had something important to tell them. She was happy to see that they all showed up together and sat down next to each other. "I know these past few weeks haven't been great and I want you to know that you have everyone's support."

"We're fine," Rose said, crossing her arms.

"I may not be able to read emotions like you but I can tell when someone is fine and you're not. None of you are."

"I know you mean well Skye but maybe you should just let it go."

"I can't do that Grant," she sighed unhappily. "You three, you are the strongest people I've ever known and watching you suffer is painful and I can't sit back and watch it anymore."

Rose scoffed. "We're not suffering."

"Oh really. Then tell me, when's the last time you slept through the night. I thought so. You may not realize it but your emotions are tied to the weather even while you're sleeping. And you, your knuckles look like someone's been beating you with a meat tenderizer which, by the way, is so not sexy. Thomas seems to be the only one unaffected by what happened."

Thomas grinned cockily. "I told you I was fine."

Skye turned to him and frowned. "Up until he leaves the room for no reason at all and stays in his room for the rest of the evening. When you three came here you were practically inseparable and now, now you can't even look at each other," she finished and stared at all them of them.

The smile dropped from Thomas's face as he began to shake his head. "You don't understand," he replied somberly.

"You're right, I don't understand what you're going through but I can help if you let me," she said hopefully. "Maybe you all should talk to someone, tell them what you're feeling," she suggested.

Thomas opened her mouth to speak. "Skye-"

Skye interrupted her. "I know what it's like to watch a parent die in front of you," she admitted with a whisper. "It's something that will stay with me for the rest of my life but I learned to live with it and you can too. All of you. You just have to be brave enough to ask for help."

"I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted was that Skye is right," scowled Thomas who then smirked when Skye smiled sheepishly.

"I am."

"Yes," nodded Thomas. "You are. No matter what we've been saying these past few weeks we're not fine and we're not going to be fine if we keep burying our feelings," he said, turning to look at Rose and Grant.

"So you think we should talk to someone?" asked Rose timidly.

Thomas nodded once more. "It wouldn't hurt and it helped us before."

Rose nodded as well. "Okay, I'm in. What about you Grant?"

Grant grumbled. "I'm already talking to a shrink."

"About what happened?" asked Skye and smiled when Grant frowned at her but shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"Fine," he said begrudgingly. "I'll start talking to Pam if that will make you all happy."

Skye smiled. "It will."

Rose smiled too, reaching out to grab Grant's hand. "This will be good for us I think, to finally be burden free when we leave this place and head back to LA." She stopped smiling when she heard Grant inhale sharply and start to frown pensively. She wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked perturbed.

Grant looked up and gave them both a apprehensive glance. "I know I said that I would leave and go back to LA with you after the six months were over but I...I don't think I can," he answered truthfully.

It took Rose a moment to recover before she leaned away and crossed her arms. "What do you mean you don't think you can?" she asked defensively.

Grant continued with a sigh. "I've done a lot of bad things, things I need to make up for and I won't be able to do that living in Los Angeles."

"Grant, just tell us," Thomas said encouragingly. He, like Rose, was curious as to what Grant wanted to tell them.

"I want to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D," he replied, the words tumbling out of his mouth. Shame covered as his face as he took in the shock and hurt looks of his siblings.

"You don't want to come home with us," asked Rose childlike as if she had just been told that Santa Claus didn't exist.

It broke his heart to hear her ask but it didn't keep him from shaking his head. "No," he replied.

"Well I guess that it's then," Rose replied somberly before standing up and rushing out of the room.

* * *

Grant stood up too to follow Rose but a hand on his shoulder caused him not to. He turned to find the hand belonging to Thomas who was also wearing the same forlorn expression as Rose It made him feel even more terrible for his statement. "I don't want to hurt you or Rose but this is something I need to do."

"I know," was Thomas's soft reply, giving Grant a comforting squeeze. "I know that staying here, making amends for your wrong doings is what you need to do to move on. It just hurts knowing that you'll be far away from us again."

"It won't be like last time Tommy, it won't."

"Really, how so?"

"Before I stayed away because I thought it would be better for you both if I wasn't around," admitted Grant with a sad frown. "The thought of putting you in danger hurt but the thought of you hating me for what I'd done hurt even more. I didn't want you two to be disappointed in me. But having you here with me, knowing that you love me regardless of my past is more than I could have ever hoped for. I love you both so much and it is because of your love I am able to stand here and willing to stay here," he said with a watery smile.

Despite everything Thomas found himself grinning. "We are pretty awesome, Rose and I."

"You're more than awesome, you're my family. I can't fathom not having you both in my life. I just hope I haven't lost Rose because of my decision to stay."

"Please," Thomas smirked, rolling his eyes. "Rose just needs time to calm down and she'll be back with a smile and apology."

"You think so?"

"Trust me, I've had years of experience dealing with her tantrums," answered Thomas. "It will blow over."

"Good," Grant nodded with a relieved smile. "I can wait."

"Hate to interrupt this family moment but are you seriously staying?" Skye asked, her presence remembered.

"Yeah, I would like to, if Coulson will have me."

"Forget Coulson, I want you," blurted Skye.

A deep red blush began to cover Grant's cheeks as he turned to his girlfriend with a scowl. "Skye."

"Not like that," Skye scoffed rolling her eyes but smiling. "I mean I definitely want you but not in the way you're thinking."

Thomas chuckled at his brother's embarrassment. "Then in what way are we talking?"

"So after it was discovered that there was going to be an influx of Inhumans popping up all over the place Coulson decided to put me in charge of my team, entirely made up of Inhumans. A secret warriors project or Caterpillars as I like to call it," she began to explain. "I've been putting if off because honestly, I'm not sure if I'm ready or able to lead an entire team. Just a few years ago I was a hacker living in a van."

Grant gave her an encouraging smile. "Skye, you're capable of doing anything you put your mind too."

Skye nodded sheepishly. "I know but leading a team is a lot of responsibility. And, not only would I have to help them with their powers but I would have to train them and make them field ready. I can't do it on my own. But, if I had a partner who was also Inhuman and a trained field specialist-"

Grant interrupted her. "You want me to be on your team?" he asked stupefied. "Seriously."

"Why not," shrugged Skye with a grin. "You taught me how to be an agent and I know you can do the same with the people I pick. Not only do you get help save the world but you get to do it with me by your side."

"That doesn't sound half bad."

"I know right. Now all we have to do is pick the one's we think would do good."

"What about me?" Thomas asked suddenly.

Both Skye and Grant turned to him, matching looks of shock on their faces. "Seriously," asked Skye.

Thomas smiled. "What can I say? That day you got stabbed, before everything went to hell I kind of liked fighting along side you. Kicking ass, taking names," he replied. "It was fun but most importantly it felt good doing good."

"But what about your job?" Grant asked hesitantly. "You love being a teacher."

"Teaching will always be there but being here with you, that's the most important thing in my life right now."

"It would be an honor to have you on my team Thomas," Skye told him.

"Really."

"Ah, hell yeah it would," Skye grinned as the two of them shared a high five.

"What about you Grant?"

"You know I will always do whatever is necessary to protect you," began Grant with a frown. "But I will never stand in the way of your happiness. You wanna do good, there's no better place to do it," he finished, a smile of happiness on his face as he pulled his brother into a hug and clapping him on the back as they pulled apart.

Thomas continued to grin at his brother. "That's all I needed to hear," he said. "Working side by side with my big bro. Do you think the world is ready to have two Wards fighting on the side of good?"

"Better make it three."

* * *

They all turned to find Rose leaning against the door, hands in her pockets and solemn smile on her face. "Rose-" began Grant.

"No, I'm speaking," she cut him off with a wave as she came further into the room. "While I was upset at the thought of you not wanting to leave with us like you promised I have to come realize that being here, fighting is what makes you happy. And after everything you've been through in your life I want you to be happy."

Grant spoke. "I am happy."

"Good but that doesn't mean you and Thomas get to be off playing heroes without me. We're a team remember, we go in together," she told them. "Besides, someone has to watch your backs and make sure you don't get yourselves killed. I'm in. And no, you do not get to have a problem with that."

"Fine but the decision is up to Skye."

"What do you say Skye? Got room for a butterfly in your merry team of Caterpillars."

Skye gave her a smile. "Butterfly, not bad for a code name but I think Monarch sounds better."

Grant raised an inquisitive brow. "Monarch?"

"Face it, she rules the both of you into doing her bidding and you are powerless to stop her."

Rose grinned brightly. "I like it, it stays."

Grant rolled his eyes. "Great, feed her ego some more why don't you," he grumbled.

Thomas yelped. "Hey, if she gets a cool code name I want one too."

"Okay, how about Cyclone?"

Thomas jumped with joy. "I love it, so much better than Twister which is what I was thinking," he said happily. "How about you Grant?"

Grant rolled his eyes. "Agent Ward will do just fine."

Skye shook her head mischievously. "Nope because you're not an agent anymore, you're a Caterpillar which means you need a codename," Skye replied teasingly.

"Like what, Firestarter?" griped Grant.

Skye shook her head again. "This isn't a Steven King novel so no."

"Oh I got it, Hellfire," suggested Thomas, nodding his head.

Grant stayed silent and remained stoic for a few moments before sighing. "Whatever."

Rose punched him playfully in the arm. "He likes it, I can tell."

"You're annoying."

Rose stuck out her tongue in response.

"Would all three Wards report to the director's office please," came Coulson's voice over the intercom.

The Wards in question all turned to each other and then simultaneously shrugged their shoulders. "Why do I feel like I just got called to the principal's office?" replied Rose nervously.

Grant shrugged once more. "Let's go see what he wants."

Thomas pointed to his new employer. "You should come to Skye, tell him the good news," he suggested.

Skye shrugged but followed them out of the room.

* * *

The four of them entered the director's office, curiosity on their faces. They had expected to find Coulson in there in alone. However he was there and across from stood a slightly older yet unfamiliar man.

"You wanted to see us sir," Grant said as he watched the unknown man with cautious eyes.

"Um yes I would like to introduce you to William Holmes and he's here on your behalf," Coulson replied, pointing at the man across from him.

William gave them each a soft smile. "It is a pleasure to met you, however, I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Oh, and why is that?" asked Thomas warily.

"Please, I'm not here to cause trouble for any of you. Just the opposite exactly."

"Explain," ordered Rose.

"I guess it would be best if I tell you why I'm here," William sighed but continued to smile. "My grandfather was a lawyer, the personal lawyer to your grandmother, Eliza Ward. Before she died she came to my grandfather and had a will drawn. In it she stated how she would like her assets to be dispensed among her family."

"That's what wills are generally for, yes," smirked Thomas and winced when Rose pinched his side.

"Please Mr. Holmes, continue," Rose replied politely.

He did. "Yes well unfortunately a few months later my grandfather suffered a stroke and was unable to continue working so my uncle, also a lawyer, stepped in for him. After your grandmother died my uncle went to your father to present the will. Your father was not pleased by your grandmother's wishes so he offered my uncle money to keep the will a secret."

Grant sighed bitterly. "Let me guess he took the money."

"Yes," William replied embarrassingly. "To my uncle money was everything. He did as requested, hid the will away and no one ever knew. That is until my uncle became sick and confessed what he had done. He told me where to find the will and pleaded with me to find you. It has taken quite some time to track you down but luckily I have succeeded." He paused as he grabbed a file lying across Coulson's desk. "You're grandmother's original will."

Grant took it and opened the file. Slowly his eyes read over the will, most of it standard. All the property and shares of their once renowned company went to their father and other older family members. It wasn't until his eyes landed on the second page that Grant let out a slight gasp. "This can't be right."

"What, what's wrong?" asked Thomas, trying to read over Grant's shoulder.

Grant didn't respond instead began to read aloud. "To my grandchildren Christian, Grant, Thomas, and Rose I leave you each fifteen million dollars to be given fully when the age of twenty-five has been reached."

Rose inhaled deeply while Thomas began to choke. "I'm sorry but did you say fifteen million," Thomas replied disbelieving.

Rose began shaking her head. "No, that's no right."

"Why not, your family was worth a lot of money during that time," stated Coulson with a shrug.

"But that's – that's a lot of money," Thomas replied, eyes wide.

"Maybe, but it's not like it matter. That money is probably long gone by now," Grant said suddenly, shaking his head.

"Grant's right," Rose nodded. "Our dad was a greedy son of a bitch. There's no way he just let that money sit in some trust. He probably got his hands on it as soon as the opportunity arose."

William said nothing as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small silver key.

Grant took it from his hand and held it closer to inspect it. "This is a key to a safe-deposit box," he said inquisitively.

"Yes it is," William smiled, grabbing a second folder from the desk and handed it to Grant. "And while my grandfather may be deceased as his heir I have access to certain things. Inside that folder you will find the name of the bank and the account numbers for each of your trust."

Rose gasped and her mouth dropped opened. "He's telling the truth," she whispered.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with all that money?" Grant hissed.

"Whatever we want," Thomas grinned ecstatically. "Rose, you can go to medical school and I can finally buy the car of my dreams and Grant-"

"I would like donate half to a relief fund for those affected by the destruction of Hydra," Grant replied without hesitation staring directly at Coulson.

Coulson gave him a proud grin. "That a very noble idea."

Grant replied. "It's the least I could do."

Skye came up from behind and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's waist. "You are so sexy right now, you know that?" she replied with a seductive grin.

"Are you sure it's not the money talking?" Grant asked playfully.

"That may have something to do with it. I've never dated a millionaire before."

"So I'm your first? That's good to know."

"Oh is it now."

Coulson sighed and stood up. "And on that note I will show you out Mr. Holmes," he said, gesturing towards the door.

"Thank you for allowing me to come here and thank you for listening," William said as he shook all three of their hands.

"Hey you just made us millionaires, we should be thanking you," Thomas replied gleefully. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Coulson and William left the office leaving the Ward siblings and Skye alone to process everything that had just happened. After nearly five minutes of silence Rose spoke.

"Ever since I was a little girl I've wanted to be a doctor. Now I actually have the money to do so but it would mean giving this up," Rose said sadly.

"Rose I'm sure there's a way for you to be a doctor and be apart of the team," Thomas replied, wrapping his hand around her and pulling her close.

"How?"

"We'll figure something out," stated Skye firmly. "You belong on the team."

"There's something else," Grant said suddenly causing everyone to turn and look at him. He held the will in his hand. "Gramzy, she left us the cabin."

* * *

Epilogue

Two days later the Wards were standing in front of their family cabin. Grant hadn't seen the place in years and from the looks of it neither had anyone else. The windows were boarded up, the only indication that no one had lived there for a while. Other than that it looked just as it had when he was child.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked tentatively as he held up the key.

Thomas and Rose both nodded and followed Grant to the front door. The key slid into the lock and a few seconds later the door was opened.

The air inside was thick, the furniture covered, and the only light came from the opened door. Still, the cabin was in good condition. All it needed was a little upkeep and it would be perfect for a permanent or vacation home as it once had been.

Thomas walked to the closest covered piece of furniture and pulled off the thick sheet over it. Dust immediately began to fill the room. "So," he began, waving his hand about. "What are we going to do with this place.," he asked.

"We could fix it up and sell it," suggested Rose, shrugging.

"No," Grant said suddenly, his voice stern.

Thomas replied. "No."

Grant shook his head and turned around to face his siblings. "It's ours and I want to keep it," he said strongly. "We need to keep it. It's what Gramzy would have wanted."

Rose looked to Thomas and then back to Grant. "Are you sure?"

"All of my best childhood memories came from this place," Grant said with a fond smile on his face. "Gramzy gave it to us because she wanted us to fill it with new memories of our own, with our own families. I'm going to give her that. We keep this place." He stared at Rose and Thomas, his eyes pleading and wanting nothing more than for them to agree.

Rose gave her brother a smile and a nod. "Okay, it stays under one condition."

"What?"

"Every year, for at least one week, we come here and spend time together."

Grant smirked. "You do realize that working for S.H.I.E.L.D we don't exactly have vacation days lined up," he teased.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I know that but if we're going to be saving the world on a daily basis they would at least give us a week off," she said playfully. "You know barring any alien invasion, Inhuman uprising, or zombie apocalypse."

Thomas grinned and clapped his hands together. "A whole week here, together. That sounds like a great idea," he said happily, clapping again. "Besides, your girlfriend is your boss. I'm pretty sure you can swing it," he said slyly.

Grant chuckled. "Skye would never give me preferential treatment, not unless I gave her something in return."

"Offer to bring her along."

"One thing at a time please," Grant replied, scoffing at Thomas. "But your idea sounds really good Rose."

She did nothing but grin. "Of course it does."

"So we come here, fill this place with memories of our own," Thomas said, nodding his head. "Together."

"Always," added Rose.

Grant wrapped an arm around both Thomas and Rose and pulled them close. After years of being alone he finally had his family back. He knew that no matter what Rose and Thomas, his brother and sister, would stand by his side to help him through anything and he would do the same. As long as they had each other there wasn't anything they couldn't go through. Together.

* * *

 **It's over. I can't believe it's over. I hope you enjoyed the story and if you did drop me one final review. You know you want to. And in case you worried I am working on Race Against Time. That too, is coming to an end and I'm just working out the kinks to give you an end you readers deserve. Once again thanks for reading and until next time,**

 **Dance like no one is watching and if they are then give them a show. Jazz hands on three,**

 **Ladycizzle.**


End file.
